


Кенотаф

by fierce_cripple



Series: Земля обетованная [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Трюк с исчезновением.





	1. Неожиданное соседство

**Author's Note:**

> По клику на обложку текста открывается пост на diary.ru, содержащий все нужные ссылки:
> 
> [ ](http://slapstick.diary.ru/p211597893.htm)
> 
> Фанмикс открывается по клику на обложку:
> 
> [ ](https://playmoss.com/en/fierce_cripple/playlist/F09Bn8EF0B1F0B8n82F0B5F0BBn8FF0BC-n80F0B0F0F0B3F0B0F0B4n8BF0B2F0B0n82n8C-F0F0B0F0B3F0B0F0B4F0F0B8)

_Мысль изречённая есть ложь._

Всё началось с загадки.

Этой загадкой была сама причина, по которой семья Уэйна переехала из Готэма в их провинциальный городишко, да к тому же из всех возможных вариантов выбрала своим пристанищем огромный, но последние лет десять пустовавший особняк в отдалении. Никаких легенд о нём не было, призраков там тоже не наблюдалось, но Кон искренне сомневался, что эти трёхэтажные хоромы стоят усилий, которые придётся приложить, чтобы их облагородить.

На новеньких в городе приходили посмотреть даже взрослые. Ничего удивительного — здесь уже больше десяти лет не было приезжих. Кон оказался последним новичком, но не помнил этого совсем — слишком маленьким был, и почему-то всё же его не покидала уверенность в том, что на него реагировали куда спокойнее.

Кто-то знакомился с Уэйном, его детьми и дворецким, кто-то просто глазел. Они с Бартом, конечно, глазели. Тогда-то, стоя у клёна и привычно слушая болтовню, как фоновый шум, Кон и увидел его.

Барт радостно тараторил, едва не захлёбываясь слюнями:

— Нет, ну ты посмотри, какая! Какие волосы, смотри! Она же потрясающая!

Кону было не до бартова пубертатного вожделения, но отвлечься всё равно пришлось — тот закашлялся и согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени.

— Барт, ну осторожнее же.

Он отмахнулся, выпрямляясь, так что Кон пожал плечами и вернулся к своему занятию.

Парень, на которого он уставился, точно был одним из детей Уэйна, но вместо того чтобы суетливо разгружать бесконечные коробки, он просто стоял в стороне, едва ли не так же далеко, как сам Кон, и курил. Смотрел молча на дом, размеренно затягиваясь, качая рукой, как странный метроном. Одетый во всё чёрное, он даже от семьи своей отличался, почти как его семья — от местных. От ушей тянулись яркие провода, и одет он был не по погоде: чёрное пальто выглядело слишком тёплым для начала сентября. К северу от Канзас-сити, в Парквилле осень вступала в права лишь к ноябрю, но парень ещё и кутался, время от времени стягивая расходящиеся полы. Застегнуть пуговицы, впрочем, было очевидно ниже его достоинства. Кон толком не мог различить деталей, как ни щурился сквозь очки, и лишь когда их новый сосед качнул головой, зябко поёжившись, заметил чёрную подводку вокруг глаз. После этого незнакомец спрятал окурок в карман и быстрым шагом отправился к своей семье, чтобы помочь.

Что-то подсказывало Кону, что с ним учителям будет особенно непросто.

***

На самом деле, Кон ошибся. С Тимоти Дрейком сложно было вовсе не учителям, с ним было сложно ученикам, всем, включая, кажется, его же братьев и сестру. Кроме самого младшего сына все дети Уэйна были приёмными и носили другие фамилии, так что оставалось только гадать, как они попали в эту семью.

Таких, как Тим, замотанных в чёрное тряпьё ребят и девчонок, в их небольшой школе было всего семь, и конечно, он сразу к ним прибился. Они приняли его как своего, но на самом деле, Тим часто ходил совсем один. Он никогда не опаздывал, и Кон каждое утро видел его застывшую тонкую фигуру в окне второго этажа, прямо над входом в школу. Казалось, что Дрейк наблюдал за потоком учеников, но это, конечно, звучало как полная чепуха. Однажды Кон пришёл необычно рано для себя самого и наткнулся на него, курящего прямо на школьном крыльце. Это было так вызывающе, что даже добродушного Кона передёрнуло, и он спросил, возможно, немного грубо:

— Не мог найти место получше?

Дрейк вскинул бровь, сощурив свои аккуратно подведённые глаза:

— Как Хайме, мужской туалет? Или, может быть, спортивную раздевалку, как Оуэн? Любое другое плохо вентилируемое помещение вместо открытого воздуха, где дым рассеется через минуту? Полагаешь, в школе слишком много здоровых людей?

Возразить было нечего, и это раздражало. Тим весь раздражал — он всегда оказывался прав — и на уроках, и, очевидно, вне занятий — а держась ото всех в стороне, он выглядел так, будто выделывался ещё больше, чем остальные их чернокнижники.

Удивительно, но то, что Кона сперва больше всего бесило, потом ему же более всего нравилось.

Или не удивительно. Наверное, так часто бывает, но не в жизни. Не в жизни Кона, по крайней мере.

Так или иначе, Тим был прав: пятнадцать лет назад острая вспышка гриппа покалечила полгорода — у Ма Кент с тех пор были проблемы с сердцем — но больше всего досталось их ровесникам, которые тогда были совсем малышами. У Барта, например, развилась астма, так что о беге он мог только мечтать. Не то чтобы его это действительно удручало — не такой он был человек — но факт оставался фактом, здоровых людей в Парквилле было не так много. В их классе, пожалуй, кроме Кона (зрение — не в счёт) — никого. Ну, теперь ещё Тима, вероятно. Он, конечно, выглядел бледной немощью, особенно закутанный во всё чёрное, но в остальном не похоже было, что ему что-то мешало.

Из-за той эпидемии из города куда больше уезжали, чем приезжали. Вот и двоюродный брат Коннера, Кларк, уехал, едва закончил школу. С ним Кон виделся по праздникам, когда он приезжал к своим родителям — дяде и тёте Кона. Своих собственных родителей Кон не помнил, да и приёмные были ему такими родными, что ничего кроме светлой грусти — время от времени — он по этому поводу не ощущал. Ма Кент показывала ему фотографии, па травил байки о своём неуёмном брате, а Кларк рассказывал о Метрополисе, в котором Кон родился, и этого было достаточно.

Прежде, чем они научились хотя бы здороваться, Тим представал в глазах школьной общественности в целом и Кона в частности фигурой почти мистической. Про эту их шайку в чёрном ходили разные слухи, хотя ребята всегда были очень тихими — слушали музыку по углам и почти не говорили даже между собой. Болтали, что они ходят в лес по ночам, устраивают там оргии, принимают наркотики и совершают жертвоприношения. Болтали, что они поклоняются летучим мышам, не едят мяса, а под одеждой прячут татуировки и пирсинг. Болтали, что все парни среди них — гомосексуалисты, но о том, что они меняются своими девчонками, болтали не меньше. По всему выходило, что у них в школе училось семеро мормонов-сатанистов, исколотых во всех местах и питающихся силами преисподней.

Слушая эти сплетни, которые ему любезно сливал Барт, хотя едва ли он верил в них сам, Кон размышлял, кто же безумнее: эти тихие готы или те, кто распускает такие дурные слухи? А может те, кто верит им? Он не знал.

Мяса, впрочем, Тим правда не ел.

И его младший брат, кстати, тоже.

***

Дрейк был из тех, с кем ты стараешься не показываться рядом, даже не заговаривать, чтобы никто не подумал, что вы поддерживаете хоть какие-то отношения. Потому на несколько недель короткий обмен фразами на крыльце стал их единственным разговором.

Всё изменилось быстро до неприличия.

Кон стоял в библиотеке — не школьной, городской — и разглядывал корешки книг. Мистер Нассер, учитель литературы, озадачил его докладом о битниках, так что теперь он читал названия. «Самая красивая женщина в городе», «Юг без признаков севера»...

— Буковски не был битником. Возьми Гинзберга, — раздалось от прохода.

Кон вздрогнул, и если бы в его руках уже были книги, он бы их точно выронил. Сутулая фигура застыла между стеллажами. Тим внимательно смотрел прямо в его глаза.

— Я не знал об этом, — ответил Кон наконец.

Он правда не знал. Хотя Кон и глотал книги быстро и жадно, будто только через них мог узнать мир, но все его знания были беспорядочны. Его мало интересовали авторы. Только слова. Мечта научиться самому писать книги оставалась его маленьким секретом — даже от семьи.

Из чистого упрямства он стянул с полки «Макулатуру», надеясь, что от него отстанут, но Дрейк продолжил:

— У него была дислексия, и отец бил его. Не за это, правда. Просто так, знаешь.

— Знаю, — ответил Кон и поправил очки, будто линзы могли его защитить от чужого пристального взгляда.

Конечно, он не знал. Он даже не знал, о Буковски или Гинзберге Тим в этот момент говорил. Тот в свою очередь продолжал жизнеописание, тихо и размеренно: начиная с первого рассказа, через беспробудное пьянство и политический нигилизм прямо к смерти. Кон невольно заслушался, хотя даже не знал, правда всё это или богатое воображение Дрейка. Он ждал, что тот расскажет что-нибудь ещё — он оказался талантливым рассказчиком — но Тим молчал. Повисла неловкая пауза. Коннер занервничал и буркнул, прижимаясь к полке, освобождая проход:

— Ты, наверное, ищешь Кинга.

Он тут же почувствовал себя идиотом, да и Дрейк и посмотрел на него, как на идиота — с непередаваемым усталым скепсисом в глазах. Кон покраснел и вдруг испугался, что Тим сейчас уйдёт. Вот только что он хотел, чтобы тот держался от него подальше, а теперь отчаянно желал, чтобы он остался и рассказал ещё что-то, неважно, что. Чтобы обратил на него ещё немного внимания.

Тим остался.

— Кинг переоценён, — проговорил он с едва заметной улыбкой.

Кон ждал ещё чего-то, например, услышать, за какими книгами пришёл Дрейк, если не за Кингом («серьёзно, Коннер»), но тот всё молчал и молчал, не двигаясь — невысокая фигура между уходящих к потолку полок. В этот момент Тим, возможно, впервые показался ему красивым. Потом он наконец развернулся и пошёл к следующим стеллажам. Кон шагнул за ним — торопиться было некуда, других школьников он здесь почти не встречал, а ещё ему стало интересно, что Тим выберет. Он выбрал трилогию Мервина Пика и отправился к выходу, минуя стойку и заполнение формуляра.

Коннер успел только открыть рот, собираясь спросить, не хочет ли он сообщить библиотекарю, какие книги взял, а Тим уже ответил, не оборачиваясь:

— Я их верну, когда прочитаю.

Пока Кон думал, что ещё сказать, тот успел скрыться в коридорах.

Позже он понял, что Тим вёл себя так всегда, и это не было позой или вызовом: просто на него не распространялись правила, начиная от правил библиотеки и заканчивая общественными нормами. Никто не вызывал его отца в школу. Его не отправляли к директору за курение на крыльце. Он мог говорить на уроках, что вздумается, и при этом не портить свои оценки.

Впрочем, его «что вздумается» очень отличалось от среднестатистического: в основном он сыпал информацией.

Почему-то никто не возражал.

***

— Чувак, чувак, ты не поверишь, что я нашёл, — они договорились позаниматься у Кона дома, но, очевидно, в интернете Барт всё это время искал не исторические справки. Он ткнул Коннеру телефон под нос, и тот рефлекторно дёрнулся назад. — По-смо-три, — над экраном показались огромные глаза.

Кон нахмурился, отвлекаясь от книги, но всё же перехватил телефон и уставился на страницу какого-то новостного сайта. Огромный заголовок гласил: «СЫН ПРОКУРОРА ПОДОЗРЕВАЕТСЯ В КРАЖЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ». С фотографии на Коннера смотрел Тим, ещё более бледный, чем обычно, и без привычной уже чёрной подводки. Кон близоруко прищурился и быстро пробежал статью взглядом, всё больше погружаясь в ступор. Барт тем временем продолжал трепаться:

— Я ещё нашёл, прикинь, короче, он хакнул сервера «Лазарь Инк», но владелец, аль Гул — ты знаешь его, все, блин, знают, этот помешанный на истории меценат с огромным кошельком — не стал обвинять Дрейка в краже данных, только во взломе, так что он отделался штрафом. Вроде как отец выплатил его, и после этого они переехали. Как думаешь, это потому, что штраф такой большой был?

Кон тупо смотрел в экран, потом перевёл взгляд на Барта.

— Ты кому-то ещё показывал?

— Пока нет, ты первый, я думал, тебе будет интереснее всех, мы-то с ним в одном классе…

— Не говори никому, — Коннер стиснул телефон в руке так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Слышишь? Я серьёзно. Никому не рассказывай.

— Да почему?

— Барт, — он понимал, что никогда так строго не говорил со своим другом, но ещё лучше он понимал, что только потому тот к нему прислушается. — Ему проходу не дадут, понимаешь? Не надо никому об этом знать.

Барт нахмурился, но, видимо, расслышал что-то такое в его голосе, что заставило его кивнуть, соглашаясь.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что всё равно все узнают.

— Пусть не от тебя. Хорошо? — Барт молча протянул ладонь, и Кон отдал ему телефон. — Перекинь мне.

— Ага. Нет, ну ты прикинь, наш новый одноклассник — хакер, — Барт никогда не обижался долго, отвлечься для него было легче, чем что бы то ни было ещё.

Кон больше удивлялся тому, что не был так уж удивлён. От Дрейка можно было ожидать чего-то такого. В том, что учителя и многие взрослые были в курсе этого скандала, он не сомневался, и поэтому просто надеялся, что пока больше никому в школе не хватило любопытства шерстить новостные сводки по запросу «Тим Дрейк». Конечно, то, что вся школа будет в курсе очень скоро, оставалось несомненным фактом, но почему-то важным казалось дать Тиму немного спокойного времени там, где о нём пока ещё ничего толком не знали.

— Так что думаешь? — снова спросил Барт. — Они из-за этого переехали?

— Наверняка. Не знаю только, почему именно в Парквилль.

— Журналисты сюда ехать боятся?

— Чепуха. Может, просто далеко. Надо будет у Кларка спросить при случае.

— А чего ждать? Позвони сейчас.

Кон задумался. В принципе, созванивались они довольно часто, но с таким вопросом обращаться было почему-то неловко, хотя Кларк, кажется, свою работу любил и поговорил бы с удовольствием. Так что он пожал плечами и полез в карман за телефоном. Несмотря на умоляющий взгляд Барта, он вышел из комнаты и спустился в кухню. Родителей дома не было, во всём доме царила блаженная тишина.

Кларк взял трубку на третьем гудке.

— Хэй, привет, маленький брат.

— Привет, Кларк… Как оно?

— Превосходно. Лоис спрашивает, когда ты приедешь в гости, она всё мечтает познакомиться хотя бы с частью моей семьи. Может, правда приедешь? Тогда ма и па уговорить будет проще… Ты сам-то как?

— У меня всё хорошо, спасибо, — быстро ответил Кон.

Кларк всегда был чутким слушателем, так что смущение в голосе от него не укрылось бы в любом случае.

— Точно? Что случилось, Кон?

— Я… Слушай. Расскажи мне про скандал вокруг приёмного сына Уэйна и компании аль Гула?

Кларк ощутимо расслабился и бодро начал докладывать:

— Ну, в июле, незадолго до своего шестнадцатилетия Тимоти Джексон Дрейк взломал сервера «Лазарь Инк», но это ты, наверное, и так знаешь, если спрашиваешь. Суд был быстрый, заминка была только с тем, что ему в процессе успело-таки стукнуть шестнадцать, но всё равно его даже в исправительный центр отправлять не стали. Вроде как, мальчишка побаловался, всякое бывает. Комментарии давать отказались и аль Гул, и Уэйн, пресса в них впилась, как в сахарную кость, но обломала зубы. Известно только, что информацию Дрейк не крал. Вскоре после суда и выплаты штрафа вся семья снялась с места и куда-то переехала. Особняк в Готэме по-прежнему их, но сейчас там никого, кроме охраны. А почему ты, собственно, заинтересовался?

— Тим Дрейк теперь учится в моём классе.

Кларк присвистнул.

— Так вот, куда они делись. Я слышал, что папарацци ловили его старшего брата в Канзас-сити, но про остальных ничего не знал.

— Наверное, в этом и смысл?

— Точно. Знаешь, им повезло, что это не моя тема, — Кларк рассмеялся. — Ну, что я ещё могу тебе сказать. У них вообще-то хорошая репутация была. До всего этого. Брюс Уэйн — известный поборник справедливости, так что сам понимаешь, какой эффект произвело это всё.

Кон сперва кивнул, задумавшись, а потом сообразил, что его не видят и добавил:

— Да уж, понимаю… Несладко ему, наверное, пришлось.

— Не знаю. Дрейк, кажется, крепкий малый. Ну да тебе виднее должно быть, да?

— Не знаю. Наверное, стоит присмотреться к нему получше.

— Присмотрись, — Кларк снова рассмеялся, — тебе полезно пообщаться с кем-то не из нашей глуши. И всё-таки, приезжай в гости, а…

Они проговорили ещё минут десять, прежде чем попрощаться. Кон какое-то время после разговора вертел телефон в руках и невидящим взглядом смотрел на семейное фото, прикреплённое магнитом к дверце холодильника.

Ему показалось на секунду, что семья Тима должна в нём либо души не чаять, либо только смутно помнить о том, что он существует.

***

Кон был обычным — настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно при условии того, что он избежал эпидемии, затронувшей каждую семью в городе (включая его собственную). Иногда он мечтал о том, чтобы что-то с ним было не так, чтобы был изъян. Казалось, что именно из-за их отсутствия его почти не замечали.

На следующее утро после разговора в библиотеке он не нашёл Тима в проёме окна над высокими школьными дверями, зато обнаружил его возле своего шкафчика. Чуть поодаль стояли его друзья. Дрейк качнулся с пятки на носок, моргнув, и спросил:

— Ты прочитал Буковски?

Кон засмеялся, но взгляд его то и дело возвращался к кучке подростков в стороне. Он думал о том, сколько они знают о своём новом приятеле.

— Конечно, нет, я ведь взял его только вчера.

Тим улыбнулся уголками губ, внимательно всматриваясь в его глаза и хмурясь при этом:

— Тебе нужно поспешить. Нам нужно успеть много всего.

— Для чего?

Он пожал плечами, продолжая загадочно улыбаться.

— Ты всегда так много выделываешься? — спросил Кон, хотя на этот раз его совсем ничего не раздражало.

— Считай это проверкой на стрессоустойчивость.

Дрейк развернулся, не дожидаясь реакции, и ушёл, а похоронная процессия в чёрном молча тронулась за ним.

— Я хотя бы прохожу её? — буркнул Кон ему вслед и открыл свой шкафчик. Внутри он обнаружил открытку с красногрудой птицей.

_«Я не думаю, что это больно — иногда вспоминать, откуда ты.  
Красный Робин»._

Весь вечер Кон ломал голову над посланием, зато, кажется, узнал о Буковски больше, чем когда-либо смог без него. Он узнал о грязном реализме, и о том, что Тим просто цитировал письмо к издателю, вкладывая, очевидно, какой-то свой смысл.

Он также узнал, что всё, что рассказал ему Тим в библиотеке, было правдой.

Единственное, что осталось действительно неясным — почему Красный Робин. Кон ждал подсказки, намёка, но его не было, или он не мог прочесть.

Что это? Альтер эго Дрейка? Его ник? Кон решил, что ему нужен орнитологический справочник. И достойный ответ. Размышляя о том, что такого он может написать Тиму, Кон уснул.

Он спал крепко и безмятежно, и всю ночь ему снились пустые бутылки и красногрудые птицы.

***

Кон думал, что теперь они начнут общаться, хотя бы время от времени, и не мог сказать, что его это не пугало. Тим был интересным, интересным и красивым, но странным до ужаса, и кроме того, Кон опасался, что подружись они, и все решат, что он тоже поклоняется летучей мыши. Это ещё больше отдалило бы его ото всех, хотя он и так был слишком далеко. Казалось, даже братья и сестра Тима легче вписались в их школу, чем он в своё время.

Для того, чтобы чувствовать себя так одиноко, нужно было быть не из Парквилля. Или подростком. Уэйны-не-Уэйны были подростками, к тому же, даже не из этого штата, но, кажется, не были одиноки. Он ничего не мог сказать о Дрейке, потому что тот не выглядел так, будто ему особенно нужна компания. Может быть, Кон тоже не выглядел? Может быть, он просто смотрелся слишком независимым?

Нет, у него был Барт… Но от остальных его будто толстое стекло отделяло.

Самый старший брат Тима, Дик Грейсон, работал в полиции Канзас-сити. Он проводил в Парквилле выходные, и его, как и Брюса Уэйна, Коннер видел лишь однажды — в тот день, когда они разгружали вещи. Тогда же он видел их дворецкого. Ма Кент, вроде бы, болтала с ним время от времени, встречая в бакалейной лавке. Джейсон Тодд был мрачным крутым красавцем из выпускного класса. Ничего удивительного, что очень быстро по школе побежали слухи о его романе с капитаном чирлидерш — Кори Андерс. Кто-то, правда, едко замечал, что будь Дик помоложе и учись в школе, у Джейсона против него не было бы ни единого шанса.

Все дети Уэйна были удивительно нелюдимы, хотя и не сказать, что заносчивы. Тем, кажется, они и привлекали к себе столько желающих подружиться. Даже самый младший — Дэмиен Уэйн — несмотря на то, что обладал скверным характером и самомнением высотой с Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг, успел стать кумиром пары девочек из своего класса.

И только Стефани Браун была совсем другой. Барт плыл каждый раз, стоило ему увидеть её в коридорах или рядом со школой, так что по крайней мере пару раз в день Кону приходилось слушать его вздохи:

— Какая она!..

Она действительно была потрясающей. В первый же день она разыскала Кори, чтобы присоединиться к чирлидерам. Неуступчивая Андерс приняла её сразу, и даже избегая унизительных обрядов посвящения. Везде, где появлялась Стеф, царило веселье. В ней не было ничего особенного — но она сама была особенной. На самом деле, Джейсон познакомился с Кори благодаря ей. Будучи учеником выпускного класса, он уже водил машину, и, кажется, ему это чертовски нравилось, ну, насколько можно было судить по скупому на эмоции лицу. В тот день он должен был отвезти сестру в Канзас-сити, чтобы она прошлась по магазинам с Диком, и ждал её прямо на спортивном поле, наблюдая за тренировкой девчонок.

Всё это Коннер узнал от Барта, хотя и не стремился, просто тот собирал и передавал ему сплетни вперемешку с полезной информацией со скоростью звука независимо от желаний самого Кона. Он хотел было подробней расспросить его о Дрейке, но не стал — решил, что достаточно того эпизода, когда он упросил Барта не выбалтывать чужое прошлое. А сам он, как назло, говорил о Тиме до обидного мало.

Как бы то ни было, но после той открытки ничего больше не происходило, как будто Тим понимал его опасения и либо заботился о его спокойствии, либо брезгливо отвернулся. Или попросту догадался, что тот что-то узнал. Через неделю Кон не выдержал сам, и после звонка, когда остальные спешно покидали кабинет, сделал вид, что завязывает шнурки, чтобы потом подойти к всегда неспешному Дрейку. Тот мельком оглядел его и ехидно заметил:

— Знаешь, когда ты делаешь вид, что у тебя вдруг развязались шнурки, постарайся хотя бы развязать их заранее или делать это не так заметно.

Кон смутился, но вида не подал.

— Я прочитал.

— Что?

— Буковски. Я прочитал.

— Молодец, — прохладно и чуть вопросительно ответил Тим.

Он уже собрал всё со стола и теперь держал ладони на сумке, стоящей на парте. Сумка была чёрной, как и вся его одежда, как низко спущенные рукава рубашки. Из-за этого и без того бледные пальцы почти светились. Кон засмотрелся, едва не забыв, что хотел.

— Я надеялся, ты посоветуешь мне что-нибудь.

— Прости?.. Нет. Тебе придётся решить самому.

Кон был уязвлён, но с другой стороны, чего он ждал? Он практически проигнорировал послание Дрейка, и даже не здоровался с ним по-прежнему. Пытаясь сохранить остатки самолюбия (хотя в сущности, Тим его даже не оскорбил, просто отказал в совете), он молча ушёл.

Когда все уроки закончились, и впереди маячили свободные, как всегда, выходные, Дрейк сам перехватил Кона в коридорах, торопливо впихивая в руки потрёпанную книгу в зелёной обложке. Это были «Большие надежды» Диккенса.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кон, чувствуя, как досада растворяется без следа.

Однако, он всё ещё не понимал, как себя вести, и поэтому развернулся, собираясь уходить. Тим закатил глаза — из-за чёрного контура они казались ещё ярче, ещё синее — и спросил:

— Ты куда?

— Домой, — неуверенно ответил Коннер, почти спрашивая.

— Я пройдусь с тобой, — а вот тут вопроса не было точно.

Когда они вышли на крыльцо, Тим тут же достал сигарету, и на миг с него спала эта маска сдержанной отстранённости — когда он в первый раз жадно затянулся. Кон сообразил, что пялится, лишь когда Тим поднял взгляд и выдохнул дым с вопросом:

— Что?

— Я просто думал, что ты и сигареты куришь чёрные.

Мысленно он застонал. Конечно, он так не думал. Теперь Дрейк точно будет считать его идиотом, даже если раньше у него оставались какие-то сомнения. Тим, впрочем, просто вскинул брови: «Серьёзно?»

Вслух он спросил:

— Ты торопишься домой?

— Никогда, — и это было правдой.

В тот день они впервые отправились вдвоём к реке.


	2. В центре внимания

_Улыбнись мне — смогу я мир на плечах держать.  
Не сорвутся колени, руки не задрожат._

Кон вообще не заметил, как согласился пойти с Тимом на игру. Сам он покинул школьную команду по регби, сломав руку в прошлом году, да так и не вернулся — команда была маленькая и больше для вида. Соревнования случались редко, и работая на ферме он развлекался больше, чем на площадке со сверстниками.

Кон нервничал, понимая, что после этого совместного «выхода в свет» вся школа будет в курсе, с кем он теперь водит дружбу, но успокаивал себя тем, что это произошло бы рано или поздно. И тем, что ему нечего, в общем-то, было терять. Барт бы не перестал быть его другом из-за этого, а прочие… Не так уж много было этих прочих.

Они сели в самом верхнем ряду, там, где обычно собиралась компания Тима. Остальные ещё не подошли, так что они сидели вдвоём на чуть влажных после ночного дождя вырвиглазно-красных пластиковых сиденьях. На самом деле, на них никто не обращал ровным счётом никакого внимания, только Дэмиен, сидящий внизу, обернулся ненадолго и задержал свой взгляд. После он уставился на поле, кажется, скрестив руки на груди, пока Стеф что-то рассказывала ему, яростно жестикулируя. Барт влетел на трибуну, вертя головой, да так и замер, вытаращив на них глаза, но подниматься тоже не стал.

Отлично. К вечеру будет знать вся школа.

Тим насмешливо косился на Кона, у которого, кажется, на лице было написано всё, что он думает. Коннер попытался завести разговор, просто чтобы эти косые взгляды можно было хоть как-то оправдать:

— Ты ходил на прошлые игры?

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — теперь уже Тим повернулся к нему всем телом, ожидая продолжения парада глупых вопросов.

Кон замялся.

— А зачем?

Разговаривая с Тимом, Кон пытался думать на несколько ходов вперёд, но это было так ново и непривычно, что задав вопрос, он сразу завис, размышляя о том, зачем сам ходит на матчи. Ему не были интересны непосредственно игры, это точно. И не то чтобы он весело проводил здесь время с Бартом — для этого им не нужны были чужие состязания. Так зачем? Он поймал себя на том, что уже с минуту сидит, разглядывая пуговицу на манжете Тима и просвечивающую в разрезе полоску голубоватой кожи на запястье. Дрейк, кажется, откровенно забавлялся. Он не ответил, прекрасно понимая, что Коннер сам придумал за него с десяток вариантов ответов, и, кажется, давая ему возможность выбрать предпочтительный. Он схватил Кона за руку и, резко поднявшись, потащил вниз, почти к границе поля. Там он пробрался в центр трибуны, предоставляя Кону самому извиняться за отдавленные ноги. Впрочем, Тим, вроде бы, не наступил ни на кого, это не поспевающий за ним Коннер спотыкался на каждом шагу.

Когда они наконец сели, казалось, что теперь на них смотрят абсолютно все.

Стеф и Дэмиен были прямо перед ними. Младший Уэйн не обернулся и выражал неодобрение коротко стриженым затылком, а вот Стефани с улыбкой уставилась на них, повернувшись спиной к полю и упираясь локтями в спинку сиденья. Она молча смотрела на них и сияла, пока Кон просто чувствовал себя неловко. Потом он понял, что она смотрит поверх его головы туда, где они сидели сначала.

Коннер обернулся. Сверху на него неотрывно пялились скорбные молчаливые вороны.

Тим заметил его замешательство и беспечно спросил:

— Ну, и как тебе быть в центре внимания?

Кон проигнорировал вопрос, склоняясь к уху Тима и шепча. Терять всё равно было уже нечего. Хотя вряд ли наверху его услышали бы.

— Твои друзья, кажется, не особенно рады тому, что ты сидишь со мной.

Дрейк рассмеялся, и Коннер подумал о том, не замечал ли он раньше его смеха, или тот прежде не находил повода для веселья. Во всяком случае, он не звучал так, будто годами хранил молчание, или что-то вроде того. Хотя кто вообще так звучит?

— Во-первых, они не мои друзья. Во-вторых, серьёзно, а ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы они чему-то радовались?

Кон пожал плечами.

Школьная команда в тот день потерпела поражение, а вот он, кажется, выиграл.

***

Когда двери особняка Уэйнов впервые открылись для Кона — Тим просто позвал его греться и сохнуть после дождя, под который они попали по пути из школы — он оказался смущён ещё больше, чем сам того ожидал. Начать хотя бы с того, что встретил их дворецкий, который, к тому же, знал его имя. Несмотря на ободряющую полуулыбку Альфреда, Кон не был уверен, что достаточно вежлив. Немного спокойнее стало, когда Тим сказал, что сам справится с парой чашек и чайником, и они остались наедине. Ненадолго, впрочем, потому что когда они вошли в кухню, за столом сидела Стефани. Она была ровесницей Тима, но училась на класс младше их обоих, так что в школе они почти не пересекались. В одной её руке была книжка в мягкой обложке, а в другой надкушенное яблоко, которым она радостно помахала им, едва завидев в дверях. Тим поинтересовался, мельком взглянув на обложку:

— И что, история падения сёгуната Токугава входит теперь в школьную программу десятого класса?

— Не нуди, — поморщилась она.

Тим усмехнулся, колдуя над заварочным чайничком.

— Мне нравится в вашей школе, — задумчиво проговорила Стеф, обращаясь, очевидно, к Кону, и хрустнула яблоком. Прожевала и продолжила: — В академии Готэма ко мне плохо относились. Ну, из-за того, что мой родной отец преступник.

Коннера сперва удивила такая откровенность, но она же странным образом и подкупала. На неё хотелось ответить взаимностью. Неудивительно, что Барт на неё запал, они оба, кажется, были одинаково открыты миру, в то время как Кон и Тим, очевидно, оставались одинаково от него закрыты.

— Мне даже угрожали однажды, — добавила Стеф. — Один парень, семье которого отец навредил.

— Ну, Дик и Джейсон наверняка разобрались с твоими обидчиками? — спросил Кон.

— Не успели, — засмеялась Стеф.

Заметив вопросительный взгляд, она поднялась со стула и обняла Тима со спины, целуя в макушку, а потом прижалась щекой к его спине, закрывая глаза. Кон беззастенчиво пялился на эту картинку, когда она наконец пояснила:

— Тим разобрался.

— Отравил, что ли? — не успел прикусить язык Кон.

Стеф снова засмеялась, а Тим, ядовито улыбаясь, развернулся, мягко высвобождаясь из объятий, и поставил перед ними по чашке чая.

— В этом доме жила очень милая старушка. Она ужасно любила гостей и ненавидела, когда они уходили...

— Тимми, не пугай своего нового друга цитатами из стратегий нулевых.

— Из отличных стратегий нулевых!

— Из отличных стратегий нулевых.

— Мне не страшно, — беспечно ответил Кон, согревая руки о фарфор и делая первый глоток. — Я хорошо играю в стратегии.

***

Поболтав немного со Стеф, они отправились в комнату Тима. Коннер ожидал чего-то строгого, мрачного, как сам Тим, и потому был очень удивлён, увидев самую обычную комнату, быть может, даже более захламлённую, чем у любого другого подростка. Стены были увешаны плакатами, но Кон не мог сказать, кто на них изображён — даже музыкантов он не узнавал. Повсюду лежали книги с торчащими закладками, монитор оказался обклеен цветными стикерами с записками размашистым угловатым почерком. Чёрного, вопреки ожиданиям, вокруг почти не было. Тим закрыл за ними дверь, а Кон тем временем совсем забыл о приличиях, просто пялился вокруг, как поначалу пялился и на самого Тима. Он никак не мог понять, что же тот из себя представляет, и каждый следующий кусочек мозаики только усложнял попытки увидеть картину в целом. Тим тихо прошёл мимо Кона, опускаясь на стул и нажимая на кнопку включения системного блока большим пальцем ноги. Кон вертел головой, пытаясь ухватить как можно больше, но лица на плакатах всё равно сливались в пёструю толпу, и исключений, собственно, было всего два. Человек в цепях, одиноко висящий над столом, и плакат с акробатами в изголовье кровати, на которой лежала брошенная чёрная папка. Коннер замер, читая надписи: «Только сегодня! Цирк Хейли и удивительные летающие Грейсоны в Готэме!»

Тим проследил его взгляд и тихо проговорил:

— Это Дик и его родители. Он рос в цирке.

— И как он попал к Брюсу? — спросил Кон прежде, чем успел сообразить, что лезет не в своё дело, но Тим только пожал плечами.

— Погибли во время выступления. Джейсон и я — тоже сироты.

Коннер отвернулся и посмотрел на него, задумчиво прикусив губу. Тим вскинул бровь:

— Если ты хочешь спросить, спрашивай. Не жди, что я угадаю вопрос.

— Но ведь ты угадал.

— В следующий раз я могу промахнуться. Привыкай быть прямолинейным. Уверяю, если человеку не понравится что-то, он сам тебе сообщит, и очень быстро.

— Так ты строишь общение?

— Ты же видел, что да.

Коннер неожиданно для себя развеселился этой напускной серьёзностью. Тим как будто пытался выставить побольше колючек, впустив его так далеко. Словно запоздало спохватился или проверял, или просто хотел показать себя с худшей стороны, чтобы в будущем не разочаровать.

Это самый простой способ не разочаровать — не очаровывать изначально.

Но с этим Тим уже опоздал.

— Где твои родители?

— Погибли во время экспедиции, когда мне было десять. Они были археологами, получили грант. Мне сказали, что они подцепили какой-то законсервированный вирус, занимаясь раскопками на полях погребальных урн. Их даже домой не привезли, похоронили там, а на кладбище в Готэме только надгробия.

— Получается, все в экспедиции погибли?

Тим покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от Кона, и это выглядело, пожалуй, жутковато — застывший, неподвижный взгляд. Потом он моргнул, и давящее чувство пропало.

— Только они и ещё одна женщина, тоже археолог. Лесли Томпкинс.

Коннер запомнил имя, просто на всякий случай. Тим назвал его, а значит, наверное, его стоило запомнить, так ведь?

— Я тоже сирота, — Кон попытался сказать «Я понимаю твои чувства» единственным очевидным из доступных ему способов.

Он не знал, как ещё озвучить эту мысль. Он понимал, что ему, вовсе не помнящему родителей и сразу обретшему не менее крепкую и любящую семью, пришлось легче, чем Тиму, который был уже достаточно взрослым, когда оказался в семье сурового и, кажется, довольно холодного человека. Но всё же Кон попытался опереться именно на сходства. Тим вскинул брови, удивляясь, и много позже Кон вспоминал это выражение его лица, как любимое, во многом потому, что удивление было редким гостем в его глазах. Тем сильнее хотелось Тима удивлять. Но тогда Кон только переспросил:

— Что?

Тим помотал головой:

— Я думал, Кенты — твои родители.

— Они мои дядя и тётя, но всё равно, что настоящие родители, да. У них есть ещё старший сын, — Кон замялся, думая, выкладывать ли сразу всё о своём любопытстве. — Он… журналист.

— И? — Тим, кажется, заметил его ужимки и начал откровенно веселиться.

Коннер заразился его весельем и склонился к нему, по-прежнему сидящему на стуле, произнося страшным шёпотом:

— Я знаю, что ты сделал прошлым летом.

Тим заулыбался шире, но глаза его оставались серьёзными, и во всех чертах сквозило напряжение.

— И что думаешь?

— Что это было чертовски глупо, — с чувством ответил Кон.

Тим рассмеялся, и напряжение, кажется, полностью ушло из его позы. Он снова покачал головой и проговорил:

— Ты удивительный, Коннер Кент, серьёзно, удивительный.

***

На Хэллоуин в школе решили устроить вечеринку для старших классов. К этому моменту прогулки у реки и редкие чаепития в особняке Уэйнов стали традиционными, так что идти или не идти — Тим и Кон даже не обсуждали, тем более, что в большинстве своём школьники плевать хотели на их странную дружбу. Он волновался зря. Или же теперь уже ему было плевать на то, что они думают. Однако же за неделю до праздника Кон, вертя в пальцах кусочек обкатанной гальки с берега, уныло протянул:

— Меня не пустят на вечеринку, — и закинул камешек подальше.

Тим проследил за полётом и погружением — всплеск в тишине безветренной погоды прозвучал особенно громко — и спросил:

— И почему же?

— Я завалил контрольную по алгебре. Оценку надо исправить до праздника, а я не смогу.

Тим пристально посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:

— Исправишь, никуда не денешься.

— Нет, — вздохнул Кон, — придётся куковать дома. Ну, ты повеселись там за двоих, хорошо?

Тим фыркнул, и Коннер заулыбался, почему-то представив его в костюме огромного красного помидора. В конце концов он захохотал, сгибаясь под непонимающим взглядом.

— Ничего, ничего, прости. Пойдём? Мне пора домой уже.

Позже вечером Кон безнадёжно таращился в учебник алгебры и ровным счётом ничего не понимал. По отдельности символы, цифры и буквы были ему вполне понятны, но вместе словно хватались за руки и начинали водить немыслимой сложности хороводы. Формула как раз пыталась утанцевать от него за край страницы, когда снизу донёсся голос ма Кент:

— Коннер! К тебе гости.

Кон рассеянно поднялся на ноги, потянулся и вышел из комнаты. Уже с середины лестницы он увидел, что на пороге застыл, обнимая несколько книг и учебников, Тим. Ма Кент стояла чуть в стороне от двери и улыбалась.

Коннер открыл рот. Коннер закрыл рот.

— Тим сказал, что он поможет тебе с оценкой за контрольную. Это очень мило с его стороны. Ты не пригласишь своего друга войти? — она повернулась к двери снова. — Знаешь, у него не так много друзей, я рада, что есть кто-то, кто хочет ему помочь.

Тим улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой — Кон такую уже видел однажды, когда его всё-таки поймали на незаполнении библиотечного формуляра — и легко кивнул:

— Рад помочь.

Коннер отмер наконец и сказал:

— Э-э-э… Привет? Проходи, моя комната наверху.

Тим прошествовал со своими книжками к лестнице важной строгой птицей, и Кон запоздало заметил, что тот даже глаза оставил подведёнными. Не то чтобы у его родителей были какие-то предрассудки (слава богу, потому что и он, и Кларк старались не волновать Ма и не тревожить её больное сердце), но уверенность в этом Тима восхищала и пугала одновременно.

В комнате он сразу прошёл к столу, гулко опуская книги прямо на раскрытую тетрадь.

— Как ты понимаешь, — Тим отдул упавшую на глаза чёрную прядь. — Я мог бы просто влезть в школьную базу и исправить твою оценку. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты этого не оценил бы. Это же так «глупо». Так что будем работать по старинке, — он провёл пальцами по ровно, один к одному лежащим корешкам. — Я сказал, что ты исправишь оценку до конца недели, значит, ты её исправишь.

К чести Тима, он никогда не лгал в таких вещах, так что через три часа у Коннера голова уже шла кругом, но хороводы хотя бы сменились канканом, что уже само по себе радовало. Они засиделись допоздна, так что когда Тим зевнул посреди очередной задачи, Кон вспомнил, что ему ещё нужно было добираться домой. Он подумал и кивнул самому себе:

— Оставайся у меня сегодня. Альфред меня в следующий раз взглядом испепелит, если ты так поздно по улицам будешь шататься.

Тим спорить не стал, только потянулся за телефоном, наверное, чтобы отправить сообщение отцу. Или Джейсону. Или Стеф. Кон так и не разобрался до конца в их сложных внутрисемейных отношениях.

Так или иначе, он полез в шкаф за чистой футболкой и шортами для Тима. Тот кивнул и ушёл переодеваться в ванную комнату, и Кон, не дожидаясь его, достал второе одеяло и подушку, снял очки, погасил свет и нырнул под своё. Запоздало он пожалел об этом — теперь он уже не мог увидеть, как Тим выглядит без неизменной чёрной каймы вокруг глаз, впрочем, занятия так его вымотали, что когда Тим пришёл и зябко укутался рядом, Кон просто отключился, без снов проспав до самого утра.

Проснулся он позже Тима, и, кажется, ощутимо позже — когда Кон открыл глаза, тот уже сидел на полу, одетый и собранный, листал одну из книг, которые сам же ему и посоветовал.

За завтраком Тим продолжил третировать его формулами и логическими выкладками, так что Кон уже даже начал злиться — немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Пока они шли в школу, это чувство прошло, потому что в голове всё ещё была такая каша, что казалось, будто всё, что они заучивали накануне, было зря. Он признался в этом Тиму, и тот серьёзно и чопорно спросил:

— Ты что, не веришь в мой педагогический талант?

— Что? Нет, я верю, но…

— А я верю в тебя, Коннер Кент, — он остановился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, но Кон видел, что уголки его губ подрагивают — ему едва удавалось сдерживать улыбку.

— Ты, — несильно пихнул он его кулаком в плечо. — Ты издеваешься.

— Самую малость.

— И гордишься этим.

— Уже немного больше.

Как бы то ни было, но оценку Кон исправил уже на следующий день.

***

Выпускники на вечеринку всё равно не захотели идти — по большей части, зато Стеф, например, была в восторге. Она лично пообещала озаботиться костюмом Тима, а тот, к удивлению Кона, совсем не сопротивлялся. Сам Коннер, наслушавшись от Дрейка комментариев о своих клетчатых рубашках, плюнул и решил нарядиться фермером. На ферме Кентов никто никогда так не одевался, но Тим уже успел высверлить ему мозг постмодерном, так что когда тот спросил Кона о костюме, он очень радостно улыбнулся:

— Я оденусь симулякром.

— И почему же не эффектом Доплера, — пробормотал Дрейк. — Или хотя бы парадоксом Ольберса.

— Ты же осознаёшь, что твой искромётный юмор не работает, потому что я не понимаю, о чём ты?

— Я не шучу. Я оставляю пасхалки.

— А какой костюм тебе придумала Стеф?

— Эффекта Вавилова-Черенкова.

— Учти, если ты опоздаешь на вечеринку, тебе не удастся отмазаться тем, что у тебя был период полураспада.

Тим вскинул брови и засмеялся.

— А ты полон сюрпризов, — он помолчал и продолжил, склонив голову к плечу: — хотя я не могу сказать, что удивлён этим.

***

Создавалось впечатление, что Тим решил научить Коннера всему — или хотя бы многому из того, что умел сам. В число таких навыков вошла и фотография, но Кон уже заметил странную тягу Тима к старым вещам, и здесь было то же самое. У него было несколько плёночных камер, на батарейках и без. Были и странные, в которые нужно смотреть сверху. Когда Коннер спросил, где тот берёт плёнку, Тим засмеялся и показал ему целый ящик, наполненный старыми коробочками.

— Можно снимать на просроченную, если она не засохла. Так никогда не знаешь, что получится. Но вообще сейчас производят плёнку, любителей на самом деле много. Так что делают и плёнку, и химию. Всё.

Он подцепил коробочку на вид поновее остальных, спрятал в карман и продолжил:

— Мирослав Тихий мог бы собрать камеру из коробки из-под кефира. Он делал снимки, разрезая плёнку пополам, потому что был бродягой. Считался блаженным. У него просто не было денег на технику, — Тим ткнул пальцем в сторону одного из плакатов на стене, того, на которым были полураздетые женщины: шесть или семь. Пять из них стояли к зрителю спиной, и сам снимок был мутным и мягким, как будто через туман. — Он полировал самодельные линзы зубной пастой и сигаретным пеплом. Пасту тоже не всегда мог достать. И он дорисовывал свои фотографии карандашом, когда картинка казалась ему неполной.

Кон слушал увлечённо, но Тим замолчал ненадолго, подходя к плакату и гладя контуры фигур пальцами.

— Знаешь, он на самом деле был необычным. Но мне нравятся не снимки, нет. Они тоже хороши, конечно, но… понимаешь, он ставил себе цели, шёл к ним, а потом не было никакой инерции, как случается с людьми, посвящающими себя одному делу. Он поставил перед собой цель: сделать определённое количество кадров в своей жизни. Поделил их на пятнадцать лет. Так у него появилась норма на каждый день, и когда он выполнил её, он просто… ну, остановился? Перестал снимать, вот и всё. Даже когда он стал знаменитым, уже в конце своей жизни, на его выставках были только старые фотографии. Никакой инерции. Я хотел бы так уметь.

Коннеру вдруг стало неуютно, но в глубине души он разделял его точку зрения. Впрочем, Тим не ждал ответа, он развернулся к нему, хлопнул в ладоши и сказал:

— Пинхол. Я научу тебя делать, как умел Мирослав. Сделаем камеру из коробки из-под кефира.

Когда они закончили, Кон захотел, чтобы на первом снимке был Тим. Он засмеялся, но всё же согласился, хотя ему и пришлось сидеть почти полчаса, стараясь не двигаться. Позже, когда этот единственный кадр они проявили в тёмной ванной комнате, оказалось, что они ошиблись в расчётах: всё было слишком светлым, но чёрный контур вокруг предполагаемых глаз был виден ясно, хотя и смазался из-за того, что недвижно сидеть всё-таки не получилось.

Коннеру понравилось всё равно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этом тексте Дэмиен Уэйн не является сыном Талии аль Гул и не приходится внуком Ра'су аль Гулу. Будьте внимательны.


	3. «Хармбой»

_И хуже, чем влюбиться,  
было лишь узнать,  
что это взаимно._

— Коннер, мы вроде бы договаривались прийти в костюмах, почему ты в домашнем?

— Брось, ты говорил, тебе нравится мой стиль.

— И как он называется? Деревенский жиголо? Ковбой-позер? «Покажи-ка мне»? Хармбой?

— Хармбой?

— Что-то среднее между фермером и хипстером.

Кон закатил глаза, украдкой из-под век продолжая пялиться на Тима. Он сам был… Прекрасен. Всё, что на нём осталось чёрного, кроме неизменной подводки — начищенные до блеска туфли. Стеф нарядила его в тёмно-серую, плотную форму частной школы, но красную рубашку Тим, вроде бы, выбрал сам. Сбоку от отглаженного лацкана красовалась эмблема с маленькой красногрудой птицей и подписью, идущей по кругу: «Юные, просто мы».

Кон уже успел усвоить, что у Тима в деталях обретается не только дьявол.

На самом деле, меньше, чем через час, очевидной стала нелепость всей затеи пойти на праздник. Громкая музыка мешала говорить, и хотя им, кажется, было о чём помолчать, атмосфера не была располагающей. Кон же с удивлением отметил, что Тиму в ней было не менее комфортно, чем в любой другой. И в одежде этой он выглядел вполне уверенно. Кажется, он и на приёме у Королевы чувствовал бы себя преотлично. В конце концов, они решили уйти, и вот тут-то Кон понял, где на самом деле ошибся.

Дни в октябре были ещё совсем тёплыми, так что нарядившись в свой костюм хармбоя — Тим отказывался называть его иначе — он вышел из дома без пальто. К вечеру стало совсем холодно, так что на улице он зябко поёжился под осуждающим прищуром Тима. Пожал плечами и зашагал к школьным воротам:

— Ну, нам, парням, выросшим на ферме, осенние холода нипочём.

Тим фыркнул, нагоняя его:

— Пойдём ко мне домой. Это ближе, и я смогу дать тебе что-то из одежды, — он демонстративно смерил его взглядом, — очевидно, придётся попросить Джейсона.

Было неловко, но Тим опять был невыносимо прав, так что Кон просто поправил очки, сунул ладони в карманы джинсов и кивнул. Несмотря на то, что особняк, который занимали Уэйн с сыновьями, стоял за чертой города, дом Кентов был ещё дальше от школы, отделённый полем. Шагали в тишине, и Кон запоздало вспомнил, что даже с Бартом не попрощался. Хотя тот наверняка был увлечён охотой на Стеф, так что не должен был обидеться. Возможно, даже не должен был заметить, хотя кого Коннер пытался обмануть: от бдительного ока его друга ничто не могло укрыться.

В спину ударил свет фар и послышались приближающиеся ровный рокот мотора и шорох шин по асфальту. Машина нагнала их и притормозила. Тим остановился тоже и улыбнулся своей паскудной ухмылочкой номер пятнадцать — «семейной». Над полуопущенным стеклом со стороны пассажира показался хмурый Джейсон Тодд собственной персоной.

— Эй, заменыш, я знал, что ты жестокий ублюдок, но не знал, что настолько. Полезайте в машину, пока Кента ещё надо везти в тепло, а не в больницу.

Тим молча кивнул на автомобиль, садясь на заднее сидение, и когда Кон собрался уже сесть рядом с ним, Джейсон миролюбиво заметил:

— Не будь идиотом, садись вперёд, ближе к печке.

Спорить не хотелось. Ехали молча, слушая дрянную местную радиостанцию. Коннер всю дорогу косился на Тодда — он впервые видел его так близко, пусть и в полумраке. Тот выглядел очень расслабленным — вопреки ожиданиям. Или это тени так падали на лицо — не понять. Кон спросил в конце концов, не зная точно даже, у кого из них:

— А почему «заменыш»?

Ответил Тим:

— Он раньше постоянно сбегал из дома. А однажды, вернувшись в очередной раз, столкнулся со мной в дверях. Судя по всему, он решил, что я претендую на его место в семье или вроде того, и перестал убегать.

Джейсон закатил глаза:

— Не преувеличивай свою значимость, заменыш. Я просто перерос ночёвки на лавочках в парке.

 

Когда они подъехали к особняку, Альфред как раз беседовал с кучкой детишек в разномастных костюмах.

— Где колдун, где колдун? — спрашивали они.

— Здесь нет колдунов, друзья мои, только принцы. А вот и они, — улыбнулся Альфред поверх макушек.

Дети оглянулись и со смехом кинулись врассыпную, а Кон хмыкнул:

— Спорим, если бы ты был **не** в маскарадном костюме, они бы признали в тебе некроманта?

— Боюсь, мистер Кент, они пока что не знают, кто такие некроманты.

У самого входа было всё ещё прохладно, но Тим сразу же отправился наверх, да так целеустремлённо, что Кону ничего не оставалось, кроме как поторопиться следом за ним. Джейсон что-то тихо сказал Альфреду и снова вышел за дверь.

— Он что, специально за тобой ехал? — спросил Коннер, заходя в комнату.

Тим помотал головой.

— Вряд ли. Наверняка мы задержали его и он теперь опаздывает на свидание с Кори.

Кон хмыкнул и огляделся. Здесь постоянно что-то менялось. В вещах царил контролируемый хаос, книги кочевали по всем более или менее плоским поверхностям, размножаясь, кажется, почкованием. Как и блокноты. У Тима их было очень много: в переплёте и на пружинах, большие и маленькие, строгие молескины и с дурацкими собачками на обложке. Блокноты-брелоки и блокноты-планеры, линованные и нет, и почти все они были исписаны от и до пляшущим неровным почерком. У Тима был стереотипный почерк будущего программиста: угловатые крупные буквы, все разного размера и клонящиеся в разные стороны. Кон уже знал, что в них он записывал истории.

Истории болезни, на самом деле. Тим отчаянно интересовался эпидемиями, ничего удивительного, что его так зацепили события пятнадцатилетней давности. Он донимал всех, кто ему попадался, но так ненавязчиво и деликатно, что люди, в общем-то, сами выбалтывали всё. Даже мистер Нассер вопреки своей нелюдимости предложил рассказать про местный университет в то время. Почему-то, предложение он передал через Кона, и возможно, это было связано с тем, что Тим его избегал. Коннеру причины этого оставались непонятны, у него самого отношения с Нассером были преотличные. Настолько, насколько хороши они вообще могут быть у книжного червя, мечтающего писать книги, и школьного учителя литературы.

В конечном итоге за пару месяцев в Парквилле у Тима скопилось планов на не меньше тысячи историй, из которых он описал пока едва ли хотя бы половину. Однажды Кон попросил показать ему странички про ма Кент — про себя не стал — и у Тима они были. Он открыл один из блокнотов, сверившись с другим — его хаос и впрямь был строгой системой — и нашёл нужный разворот. Через десять минут чтения (там было всё о том, как здорова она была до эпидемии, как едва не погибла во время неё и как мучилась болью в сердце годы после) полный странных чувств Кон поднял взгляд:

— Откуда ты знаешь всё это… Все эти подробности? Ты что, следишь за людьми?

Тим рассмеялся:

— Нет. Достаточно просто слушать. Люди удивительно много о себе говорят, даже не замечая, кто стоит рядом с ними. Как будто других не существует. А про миссис Кент я и от тебя много слышал. И видел таблетки в кухне, в конце концов.

Кон тогда только нахмурился и покачал головой в ответ.

Сейчас Тим стоял у окна, явно борясь с желанием закурить, и Кон просто молча стянул покрывало с постели, стряхивая блокноты и ручки и заворачиваясь по уши. Тим благодарно кивнул, распахивая створки. Свет включить они оба забыли, так что Коннер разглядывал неизменный плакат с Гудини, закованным в цепи, довольствуясь неярким светом фонарей на крыльце.

Тим заметил его взгляд и выдохнул дым со словами:

— Знаешь, он был особенным. Он одним из первых понял, что самые незабываемые шоу — те, которых не видно. Свои трюки он проделывал, спрятавшись за ширмой, в то время как публика накручивала себя сама и приходила в экстаз. Зрители успевали придумать его смерть, и способы спастись, и сотню вариантов развития событий на всех, в то время как он, уже освободившись из цепей, или даже выбравшись из воды, просто ждал пика их эмоций, чтобы за секунду до истечения времени явиться им живым и невредимым.

Кон слушал его заворожённо и затаив дыхание.

— Ты так говоришь… Как будто книгу пишешь. Да и заметки твои… Тебе бы писать романы и повести, серьёзно, — он помолчал. Потом тяжело вздохнул. — Хотел бы я так уметь.

Тим повёл плечом, гася окурок в жестяной коробочке из-под леденцов, служившей ему пепельницей. Кон однажды спросил, как относится Брюс к курению в доме, на что Тим засмеялся и пояснил, что тот не заходит в комнаты сыновей. Да и вообще, кажется, не запрещает им ничего, что не запрещал бы закон. Коннер заметил, что подростковое курение противозаконно, но Тим педантично уточнил, что курящий подросток не нарушает закон, в отличие от продавца.

Мистер Уэйн был прокурором. Дрейк, кажется, собирался стать адвокатом.

Закрыв коробочку, он спросил:

— Ты мог бы лучше. Я не писатель, я просто фиксирую информацию. Попробуй ты, и у тебя не останется сухих фактов, только литература, я уверен. Опиши… Не знаю. Курт Воннегут говорил своим студентам, что в начале истории всегда должна быть проблема. Герою что-то должно мешать, не давать покоя. Давай. Подумай об этом.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я писал?

Кон поднялся с кровати и закутавшись в одеяло плотней, подошёл к Тиму. Слишком близко, пожалуй, возможно, инстинктивно придвигаясь к теплу чужого тела, но он не отодвинулся.

— А что тебя смущает?

— То, что я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, как придумать помеху герою? Героя в принципе?

— Давай договоримся, — улыбнулся Тим, — с тебя текст. А с меня — проблема.

Кон замер, рассматривая знакомое, но неузнаваемое в тусклом свете лицо. Хотя чёрная кайма вокруг глаз оставалась на месте, но казалось, что Тим будто снял маску в тот день, когда все их надевали, смыл грим в ночь, когда без него нельзя было выходить. Всё с ним было не так и не по правилам. «Так может, — подумал Кон, — так может и я здесь потому, что это не по правилам». Подчиняясь этой шальной мысли, вдыхая остатки табачного дыма, он склонил голову ниже, и, когда Тим не отстранился, сократил дистанцию до нуля.

Губы у того оказались шершавыми, рот горячим, а на теле, вопреки всем слухам, не оказалось ни татуировок, ни пирсинга.

***

Довольно скоро Кон стал тусоваться с чернокнижниками, если, конечно, можно было так назвать стояние в коридоре возле библиотеки. На удивление, всем в школе было плевать, или просто Барт любезно не сливал Коннеру сплетни о нём же, и из-за этого тому казалось, что их вовсе нет. Раньше он думал, что Тим в этой компании что-то вроде звезды вечеринки, гвоздя программы, ведь он, приехавший сюда из большого города, так удивительно контрастировал даже со своими. Издалека это не было заметно: просто подростки, упакованные сплошь в чёрное, обычное дело, но Тим отличался всё равно. Местные в чёрном смотрелись по большей части нелепо, особенно когда это были крашеные вещи. Зачастую они выглядели просто неопрятно: отрастали корни, пубертат расцветал на лице невыносимыми композициями из прыщей, и тем дела обстояли хуже, чем больше они пользовались косметикой.

Все, ну или почти все они смотрелись в своих образах, как в костюмах с чужого плеча: тут было велико, там жало, а здесь просто не садилось.

Тим же был будто создан, чтобы фланировать по коридорам красивой редкой птицей: его-то волосы были чёрными от природы, кожа — бледной, так что подводил он только глаза, а непередаваемый оттенок синего под ними был его личной заслугой. Ну, со временем он стал немного заслугой Кона. Что до одежды, то Коннер, раньше пребывавший в убеждённости, что у Тима одна чёрная рубашка, одни чёрные брюки и один же чёрный кардиган, теперь различал весь его немаленький гардероб. В ряде случаев — на ощупь.

Замечал он и более мелкие детали: синяки на руках, шее, ссаженную губу. Царапину за ухом. На все его вопросы Тим смеялся и пожимал плечами, говоря, что не помнит, как получил все эти метки. «Наверное, это из-за тренировок с Дэмиеном», — мог ответить он, и такой вариант устраивал Кона, так что он просто перестал считать, что это что-то значит. Тим действительно занимался чем-то со своим младшим братом в одной из огромных комнат особняка, но Кон не просился присутствовать, да и подозревал, что не отличит муай-тай от тхэквондо, так что и смысла глазеть ему не было.

Гораздо позже он понял, что на самом деле эти симптомы значили слишком много.

Так или иначе, оказалось, что с остальными Тим говорил мало, зато к тому моменту об истории переезда прознала вся школа. Как и предполагалось, никто не гнобил его на самом деле, скорее донимали, каждый норовил выразить кусочек своего уважения к тому, что он «уделал» аль Гула, хотя вроде бы, никому из них ни он, ни его исследования не причинили вреда. Время от времени кто-нибудь обязательно предлагал ему «шикарную авантюру», ну или хотя бы «крутую тему»: взломать школьную базу и поправить всем оценки, или хакнуть университетский сервер. Дальше их фантазия просто не заходила, так что зачем ломать систему того же университета, они даже не удосуживались придумать. Тим всегда отказывался, а бесполезные большей частью советы принимал, вежливо отвечая и благодаря, но потом никогда им не следовал — Кон точно знал это, мог считать по раздражённому шипению на не желающую делиться огнём зажигалку.

***

Коннер сам не заметил, как в определённый момент его комната стала отражением, зеркалом, копией комнаты Тима. И речь шла не только и не столько о том, что его послания и загадки заполняли стены, столы, полки, сколько о том, что они зачастую дублировали те, что были у него самого.

Иногда он даже сопровождал очередное послание, которое Кон находил в сумке, в шкафчике, в капюшоне или даже в собственном ланче — как Тим ухитрялся так незаметно подсовывать ему эти мелочи, он не понимал ни тогда, ни позже — короткой припиской «Где?», и это всегда значило, что место уже предопределено.

Коннер не мог понять смысла этой игры, но пока она приносила им обоим удовольствие, он вполне мог обойтись и без понимания.

Иногда Тим сам делал марки, и это нравилось Кону больше всего, потому что «сам» всегда означало, что они действительно уникальны. Все они были фотографиями, иногда даже на них был сам Тим, и каково было удивление Коннера, когда на одном из конвертов он обнаружил себя.

Как этот снимок был сделан, он не помнил, впрочем, всё равно, но это нисколько не смущало: он просто свыкся с тем, что Тим, кажется, был одновременно в нескольких местах. Иначе он просто не мог объяснить, как тот всё успевал, а у полиции, меж тем, именно этот нюанс впоследствии вызвал больше всего вопросов.

Вечера становились всё холоднее, а прогулки вдоль реки всё короче, хотя Тим так и носил это своё не по погоде тонкое пальто. Оно выглядело, будто он решил выучиться жить на южном полюсе, так что в очередной вечер, когда снег мягко укрывал городишко, Коннер просто валялся на полу в комнате Тима, сняв очки, пока тот снова увлечённо что-то строчил, прерываясь иногда на то, чтобы измерить собственные пальцы линейкой, и слушал лай и смех за окном — Дэмиен играл со своей собакой. Вот уж кому точно не было холодно на улице сейчас.

Кону было хорошо просто лежать так, слушать скрип ручки по бумаге и шорох одежды, когда Тим сдвигался на стуле. Он как раз вяло размышлял о том, что же придумать ему в подарок на Рождество — хотя до него оставалось больше месяца, но если Кон хотел спланировать что-то действительно интересное, думать надо было уже сейчас. Он уже перестал считать идеи, которые безжалостно отмёл, когда в комнату без стука вошёл Джейсон.

Сам Кон вздрогнул и поёжился, а вот Тим даже не обернулся, просто уронил веско:

— Нет.

— Ну Тим! — если бы Кон не знал Джейсона, как крутого и мрачного красавчика из выпускного класса, он бы с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот ноет.

И боже, он только что назвал своего брата по имени?

— Ты не страдаешь, и не делай вид, что это не так.

— Можно подумать, если бы я страдал, ты бы охотнее согласился.

— Конечно же, нет.

— Вот и я о чём.

— Что случилось? — набрался смелости встрять Кон, нащупывая очки и садясь на светлом ковре.

Правильно ориентированный в пространстве Джейсон уже не выглядел таким суровым: он покачал бутылкой в вытянутой руке.

— Гараж и четверо парней, сейчас. Как тебе идея?

— Четверо? — пропустил мимо ушей всё остальное Кон.

Джей закатил глаза. Тим развернулся на стуле, складывая руки на спинке и с любопытством наблюдая за ними.

— Заменыш, ты, я, старина Билли.

— Джейсон, нам шестнадцать, — мягко заметил Тим.

— Ой, да брось, это не мешает вам делать всё остальное, почему это должно мешать пить?

Коннер неумолимо покраснел до кончиков ушей, не зная, куда себя деть. От Джея это, ясное дело, укрыться никак не могло.

— Эй. Не переживай, я знаю, какой эффект он производит на людей, очевидно, что простой смертный не смог устоять. Никто не смог бы! — увидев, как стремительно брови Кона мигрируют в сторону его же макушки, он торопливо продолжил: — Кроме меня, конечно.

— И Дэмиена? — уточнил Коннер.

— Не, он тоже повёлся.

— Не похоже.

— Ты просто не видел, как он хвостом ходил за Тимом, когда его мать в очередной раз ввязалась в какую-то авантюру и сбросила сына на Брюса.

— Ты тоже не видел, — с улыбкой ответил Тимоти, — ты притворялся мёртвым, как пятилетка.

— Вечно молодой, — пожал плечами Джейсон, — но всё ещё отвратительно трезвый. Так что?

Они с Тимом одновременно уставились на Коннера, и тот задумался. Он никогда не видел Джейсона таким — почему-то этим вечером он был проще и понятнее, чем большинство людей в школе, и уж точно ближе, чем любой из старшеклассников, как будто ему вдруг перестала требоваться маска крутого мрачного типа. Это было интересно. Не то чтобы ему было скучно до этого, но если Тим не отказался наотрез, значит сам он точно был не против, так что Кон просто пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги, разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Исправим эту досадную оплошность.

Джейсон поморщился:

— Тим, он начинает изъясняться, как ты, не корёжь человеку судьбу, я тебя умоляю.

Тим усмехнулся и практически стёк со стула, пропуская Коннера вперёд себя к двери.

В гараже было чуть прохладнее, чем в особняке, но это нисколько не мешало. Джейсон полез в какой-то из шкафов за бокалами, но сил удивляться тому, что они хранились в гараже, у Кона не было. В конце концов, места здесь было так много, несколько машин стояли укрытые чехлами, но тачка Джейсона притаилась в углу с поднятым капотом, как измученный жарой аллигатор. Уставился Коннер, впрочем, не на неё, а на ладную чёрную «бритву» в углу. Синие вставки металлически поблескивали, и мотоцикл в тусклом свете выглядел таким красивым и иномирным, как будто был создан для того, чтобы на нём летали, а не ездили. Пока Тим закуривал рядом с приоткрытой дверью на другом конце, Джейсон разлил виски и перехватил взгляд Кона.

— Дик приехал.

Коннер вздрогнул и обернулся, как будто ожидал увидеть его прямо здесь, но никого кроме них, конечно же, там не было.

— Не переживай, во-первых, он всю ночь проведёт в кабинете у Брюса, во-вторых, станет твоим лучшим другом через десять минут общения при случае, хочешь ты того или нет.

— Это звучит больше пугающе, чем обнадёживающе.

— А в мои задачи и не входит подтирание твоих соплей. Ты с Тимом, значит, тебе все здесь рады, глупый ты ненастоящий мальчик.

Прежде, чем Кон успел сообразить, что теперь ему, наверное, можно язвить и огрызаться в ответ, Джейсон всунул ему бокал в ладонь. Тим как раз был уже в двух шагах от них, и сам осторожно перехватил бокал из руки Джея:

— Эй, этот был мой! — возмутился тот.

— Не жадничай, — Тим отсалютовал ему виски и сделал небольшой глоток, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

Кон посмотрел на него и отпил столько же, но рот и горло обожгло огнём, и он закашлялся. Джейсон почти хрюкнул от смеха, поднося бокал к губам.

— Ну? — спросил Тим явно не всё ещё пытающегося отдышаться Коннера, и Джей пожал плечами, беспечно улыбаясь.

— Кори ушла к Рою.

Кон, кажется, вспомнил механизм дыхания млекопитающих и подал голос, впрочем, всё ещё нетвёрдо:

— К Рою? Рою Харперу, механику из мастерской Квина?

— Ага.

— Мне так жаль, — просипел Кон.

Джейсон вскинул брови, вперяя в него взгляд, и усмехнулся:

— А мне не особенно. Кори в него влюблена, он тоже в абсолютном восторге…

— То есть как «не особенно»? Вы же были такой…

— ...прекрасной парой? — заржал Джейсон. — Вот потому что из-за этого мы начали встречаться, ничего и не вышло.

Кон задумался, морщась и делая глоток уже без происшествий, и видимо его лицо слишком красноречиво отражало ход мыслей, так что Джей забрал опустевший бокал, чтобы обновить, и продолжил:

— Не переживай, из Тима получится хреновая королева бала, так что вам такое дерьмо не грозит.

— Но-но, — улыбнулся тот, подставляя стекло под тонкую струйку виски. — Ты не видел меня в вечернем платье и на каблуках. Мне пойдёт диадема, я уверен.

Коннер опять подавился, на этот раз воздухом. Джейсон начал ругаться:

— Куда ты лезешь без очереди, ну…

Импровизированная вечеринка набирала обороты.

Спустя половину бутылки и тонну бессмысленных шуток Коннер сидел напротив Тима и любовался. Мысли, впрочем, в голове крутились самые мрачные, особенно теперь. Семья Тима, жизнь Тима, увлечения Тима — всё это было слишком интересно для Парквилля. Слишком интересно для Коннера. Он себе казался самым обычным, самым что ни на есть серым. И будь он трезв, он, может, так и не решился бы задать этот вопрос, всё чаще грызущий его мысли. Он не слышал, о чём, смеясь, рассказывал кивающему Тиму Джейсон, так что, наверное, даже перебил его, но всё же подался вперёд, выпаливая:

— Почему я?

Тим повернул к нему голову и озадаченно склонился так, что тень от чёлки спрятала выражение глаз. Кон пояснил:

— Я имею в виду… Почему ты выбрал меня?

Тим качнул головой, и в открывшихся на миг глазах Кон увидел искреннее изумление. Кажется, он впервые не представлял, что ответить.

За него ответил Джейсон.

— Ох, малыш, — вздохнул он, — я мог бы сказать, что Тим решил, что тебе в жизни не хватает немного загадки, но он никогда не занимался такого рода благотворительностью, я-то знаю. Я-то знаю. Перестань сомневаться в своей исключительности, дружище.

— Но я же… Я ничем не лучше других.

— Кон, — подал голос Тим и слегка закашлялся. Прочистил горло. — Коннер. Ты честнее — главным образом с самим собой. Это подкупает. Вызывает доверие, — он пожал плечами. — Я доверяю тебе, поэтому я с тобой. — Тимоти помолчал, потом отвернулся, бормоча: — Не каждый, знаешь ли, может похвастаться доверием нашей семьи.

— О, только не включай пафос, заменыш, — закатил глаза Джейсон. — А ты прекращай себя гнобить, иначе я решу, что эту дурь из твоей башки можно только выбить.

— Джейсон, угрозы всё ещё не лучшая политика для того, чтобы подружиться с человеком.

— Ой, да брось, с Роем я точно так и подружился!..

Коннер слушал их перепалку и глупо улыбался, чувствуя разливающееся в груди тепло. Он был на своём месте, и теперь не только знал, но и ощущал это.

Тим коротко взглянул на него и улыбнулся, и ничего прекраснее этой улыбки Кон в своей жизни ещё не видел.

***

Домой Кон отправился не слишком трезвым, хотя и отнюдь не отвратительно пьяным. Срезая путь, он прошёл по свежему снегу и скатился с небольшого пригорка между улиц, падая на мягкий липкий покров и глядя в небо. Оно казалось ему удивительно красивым. Всё казалось удивительно красивым, но Тима отчаянно не хватало, так что Коннер зашарил по карманам в поисках телефона. Пару раз промахнувшись по иконкам, он наконец услышал сначала пару длинных гудков, а потом мягкое «алло». Судя по голосу, Тим ещё не спал, и к тому же чем-то был взволнован, но так легко было списать это со счетов…

— Эй, эй, Тим, тебе следовало бы быть здесь, ты знаешь. Я катаюсь в снегу, как идиот, и это твоя вина. Здесь офигенно красивое небо и отличная погода, чтобы делать снежных ангелов и глупости.

Тим засмеялся как-то приглушённо:

— Мы не можем всегда быть вместе.

— Но почему?

— Есть такие вещи, которые нам нужно делать по отдельности.

— Нет таких вещей.

Коннер понимал, что несёт какую-то чепуху, но ему действительно хотелось в этот момент только думать чушь, говорить чушь, делать… Ну, тоже в основном её. Тим, кажется, этого энтузиазма не разделял.

— Ты прекрасно жил без меня ещё полгода назад.

— Уверяю тебя, «прекрасной» мою жизнь в ту пору назвать было бы нельзя.

— Всякое бывает, Кон. Может выйти так, что тебе снова придётся обходиться без меня.

Мир замер, как будто с Коннера разом сошли остатки опьянения.

— Никогда не говори так даже в шутку, слышишь, Тим.

— Увидимся завтра, Кон, — на том конце послышался усталый вздох и шорох, кажется, одеяла. Через паузу он продолжил: — Я люблю тебя.

И после этого Тим отключился.

Коннер не мог больше смотреть на звёзды, он зажмурился до слёз. Всё было не так, неправильно. Абсолютно всё: начиная с того, что он оказался здесь один, заканчивая этим признанием — первым, и сделанным, чёрт возьми, по телефону. Да, им не нужно было проговаривать это вслух, так что всё было неправильно вдвойне.

С минуту Кон лежал, не открывая глаз и просто чувствуя, как снежинки опускаются на его лицо, а потом поднялся на ноги и побежал в темноту.


	4. Послание, которое мы не можем расшифровать

_И пока мы смеялись, спорили или плакали —  
загрубевшая кожа, серые волдыри,  
нечитаемый взгляд над лентою респиратора —  
занимался рассвет внутри._

В середине ноября в Парквилльском университете проходил фестиваль фокусников и иллюзионистов. Лестница, ведущая к высоким дверям, была ярко украшена огнями и вывесками, имена на которых по большей части не говорили Кону ровным счётом ничего. Тим же знал их все и то и дело дёргал его за рукав, начиная рассказывать о специфике каждого участника, но гораздо чаще — о том, как именно они исполняют свои фокусы.

— Большую часть этой ерунды даже я могу устроить.

— Ты шутишь, — улыбался Кон.

Ему слабо верилось. Ему казалось, что нужны были ассистенты, реквизит, да мало ли, что ещё.

— Нет, серьёзно, — Тим задумчиво кусал губу. — Смотри. Видишь, девушка якобы висит в воздухе. Он доказывает, что она висит, размахивая руками над и под ней и обводя её обручем. Так? Как ты думаешь, в чём подвох?

Кон задумался крепко, но, видимо, недостаточно.

— В обруче какая-то прорезь или что-то типа того?

Тим рассмеялся.

— Нет, нет. Это рискованно, обруч цельный, он ведь может дать этот реквизит зрителям, да? Смотри, как он это делает.

Фокусник на сцене как раз демонстрировал несомненные способности к левитации симпатичных юных барышень. Кон напряжённо вглядывался в происходящее и молчал, пока фокус не кончился, и немного после — тоже молчал, а потом щёлкнул пальцами и воскликнул:

— Я всё понял! Он довёл обруч до середины, потом через её голову, и через ноги, так что получилось, что он обогнул крепление между ней и декорацией. Так?

— Из тебя вышел бы неплохой иллюзионист, — довольно ответил Тим, — да, да, именно так.

— Хорошо. А как свои фокусы исполнял Гудини? — Кон потащил Тима ещё ближе к сцене.

— Эффективно! — рассмеялся тот. — На самом деле, многие его секреты до сих пор остаются загадками. Но, вообще говоря, главное, что у него было — это отличный ум и превосходная физическая подготовка. Больше ничего и не нужно.

— Неужели.

— Именно. С возрастом ему становилось всё тяжелее ускользать из наручников, ты знаешь. И из воды, и из тюрьмы. Тем не менее, он не останавливался никогда.

— Послушать тебя — так он был самым настоящим волшебником. В отличие от этих простых шарлатанов.

— Главное, что он не называл свои трюки магией. Он честно признавал, что не имеет ничего общего с волшебством. Кстати, из-за этого он вдрызг разругался со своим добрым другом, с Конан Дойлем. Тот считал его сильным медиумом, а Гудини выводил на чистую воду мнимых экстрасенсов. Знаешь, каким был его любимый способ?

— Каким же?

— Он просил связаться с его матерью, и всякий, кто «передавал» её слова — практически сознавался в том, что обманывает клиентов. Мать Гудини не говорила по-английски, и за всё время никому это не помешало.

— И что, разоблачённые не предупреждали остальных?

— Кто знает? Может, они сразу уезжали, затравленные обманутыми клиентами, а может у Гудини были ещё какие-то способы проверки. Этот всего лишь тот, который известен.

Среди приехавших на фестиваль гостей был один, выбивающийся из общей массы даже в столь разношёрстной компании. Знаменитый мистик и медиум, Закари Затара, предлагал публичные сеансы всем желающим. На самом деле, к нему выстроилась огромная очередь, и Кон тоже смотрел заинтересованно, но, увидев его взгляд, Тим фыркнул:

— Только не думай, что он говорит кому-то правду.

— Почему ты так уверен? Даже Гудини проверял, а не отрицал сразу.

— Я просто знаю, как это работает. Давай посмотрим.

Тим ухватил его за руку и, ловко лавируя в толпе, потащил ближе к подмосткам.

— Наблюдай и слушай, — сказал он и уставился на сцену.

Там находились сразу несколько человек — девочки-подростки в основном, и всего двое парней вместе с ними. Затара выглядел молодо, может, даже, слишком молодо, хотя Кон видел несколько передач и ожидал, что тот будет походить на Кларка в какой-то мере. Но он больше походил на Тима — такие же встрёпанные чёрные волосы, и говорил он точно так же, как Тим во время их первого полноценного разговора в библиотеке. Быстро, ровно, но из-за отсутствия переходов в интонациях невозможно было следить внимательно за потоком. Тем не менее, Кон очень старался.

К тому же, теперь у него был кое-какой опыт по этой части.

— Есть два основных способа работы с публикой для медиума, — шепнул Тим ему на ухо. — Первый — следить за реакцией. Видишь?

На сцене Затара водил ладонью перед собой, драматически закрывая пальцами свободной руки глаза, и бормотал:

— Я получил первый сигнал. Это буква «Д». Джон, Джонатан или Джек. Это может быть кто-то из здесь присутствующих, кто-то умерший или кто-то из знакомых вам людей.

— Видишь? — продолжил шептать Тим. — Статистически имена большинства мужчин начинаются на «Д», а женщин — на «М». Среди аудитории больше девочек, так что Затара выбрал мужские имена. Чистая статистика, и никакой конкретики.

На сцене несколько девушек подняли руки.

— Какова вероятность, что у каждой найдётся подходящий знакомый? И нельзя недооценивать профессионалов: у него отличная память. Он помнит, кто не поднял руки, и когда дойдёт до этих девочек, уже не будет использовать «Д». Он следит за реакцией каждой из них. Так что. Он должен очень тонко работать с сознанием.

Затара вещал о том, что видит смерть от воды.

— Мы на берегу реки, — вздохнул Тим, — очевиднее будет только сказать про смерть от болезни почти два десятка лет назад.

Кон покосился на него. Тим пожал плечами.

— Ты знаешь, что я говорю правду.

— Знаю, — вздохнул в свою очередь Кон. — Думаю, они все тоже знают. Но, может, им нужно услышать это? Что-то хорошее? Привет с того света?

— Тем проще их обмануть. Гудини тоже очень хотел получить весточку от своей матери. Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Ты хотел бы услышать ложь для собственного успокоения?

Кон задумался. Одна из девочек на сцене к этому моменту заплакала.

— Нет. Нет, я не хотел бы. Для себя я всегда буду знать, что это ложь.

— Это хорошо. Нет, правда хорошо. Твёрдо стоять на земле. Это то, что нужно, чтобы на ней удержаться.

Ассистенты Затары увели плачущую девочку со сцены.

***

Из-за фестиваля, с которого Тим и Кон ушли раньше основной массы людей, город был необычно пустым, несмотря даже на то, что там никогда не было много народу.

Так что свободный столик в «Кедре» на окраине города даже искать не пришлось. Они сели возле нарисованного окна. Из-за того, что вокруг почти никого не было, Тим тоже непроизвольно понижал голос, а Кон — он всего лишь подхватывал его манеру. Как всегда.

Они заказали по бургеру и замолчали ненадолго. Казалось, что Тим никак не мог отогреться — он то и дело тёр руки, зябко поводил плечами и старался двигаться меньше, как ящерица, впадающая в анабиоз или человек, который согрел своё место и пытается не выходить за его пределы.

Кон смотрел на эти ужимки — Тим едва ли осознавал их — а потом хмыкнул и протянул руку через стол, склоняясь вперёд над полированной поверхностью. Он перехватил узкую кисть, на которую тот старательно дышал, а потом притянул к своим губам, согревая дыханием и касаясь костяшек. Тим замер, а Кон баюкал его ледяные пальцы в ладони.

Они могли позволить себе что угодно дома, но Кон редко решался на что-то за пределами крепких стен. Как будто их могло разнести ветром, если кто-то узнал бы.

Впрочем, маленький, консервативный городок — действительно ведь могло.

Они почти не говорили там, даже когда Тим отогрелся и облизывал свои пальцы, испачканные в соли от картошки фри, которую он воровал у Кона, хотя у него самого её было ещё достаточно. Ему просто нравилось делиться — и когда делились с ним.

Кон был совсем, совсем не против.

Домой они шли неторопливо, но довольно быстро, и Кону приходилось то и дело тянуть Тима за локоть или толкать легонько в спину, чтобы тот снова не замёрз.

В Парквилле нельзя было увидеть Млечный путь, но звёзд было полно, и когда они вошли в дом, Тим, дождавшись, пока Кон снимет куртку, взял его за руку и потянул за собой наверх.

— Я хочу кое-что показать тебе, — сказал он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, отвернулся и уверенно отправился к лестнице.

Наверху он прошёл мимо своей комнаты и остановился у двери Дика, надавил легко на не скрипнувшую ручку и уверенно ступил вперёд, не включая свет.

Старая луна щербато ухмылялась в окно и скалилась. В необжитой, но чистой комнате Дика был эркер со скамейкой, закрытой подушками. Тим выпустил ладонь Кона из своих цепких прохладных пальцев и убрал подушки на постель.

— Смотри.

И Кон смотрел. Сидение скамьи оказалось абсолютно зеркальным, в нём отражались и редкие звёзды, и кусочек лунной ухмылки. Но удивительным было даже не это — низкий потолок тоже был закрыт зеркалами, и потому отражения множились, уходили вглубь, будто перед Тимом и Коном разверзлась бездна, и они смотрели с её дна на самих себя. Это вызывало странные, ирреальные ощущения, головокружение и парение.

— Это идея Дика? — спросил наконец Кон, когда голова закружилась совсем уж сильно, и Тим тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, он ничего здесь не менял. Задумка бывших хозяев, но подушки — другие, правда — тоже лежали тут до нашего приезда. Думаю, им самим не очень-то понравился эффект.

Кон, строго говоря, вполне мог их понять. Сам бы он ничего такого у себя дома делать не стал.

— Зато звёзды, которые здесь отражаются, никогда не бывают одиноки. И к тому же, так попросту светлее, — Тим опустился на скамью, садясь вполоборота и подпирая подбородок кулаком.

Кон сел рядом.

— Знаешь, многие из тех звёзд, которые мы видим, уже не существуют, — Тим вытянул руку и лёг на плечо щекой, закрывая глаза.

Казалось, он чертовски устал, и это передалось Кону тоже — тот зевнул, прикрывая рот. Тим продолжил:

— Они мертвы, но их свет всё ещё идёт к нам. Как сигнал или послание, которое мы не можем расшифровать.

— Звучит невесело.

— Так и есть. А ещё, если верить, что вселенная бесконечна и количество звёзд в ней — тоже, то можно решить, что небо должно светиться, как одно сплошное солнце, день и ночь.

— И почему оно не светится?

Тим приоткрыл один глаз и лукаво взглянул на Кона.

— Вселенная не бесконечна, она бесконечно расширяется. И мы движемся прочь от других звёзд быстрее, чем свет доходит до нас. Это одна из причин. Их гораздо больше на самом деле. Но только представь, нашего солнца уже не будет, но его свет продолжит лететь через всю галактику и, может быть, даже дальше.

— Это довольно жутко, вообще-то. Ты всё время думаешь об этом? Потому что всё время вспоминать это почти как стать призраком при жизни.

Тим неожиданно резко подался вперёд, щекоча Кона. Глаза его смеялись, и сам он улыбался тоже:

— Какой же ты призрак, если боишься щекотки? Призраки боятся соли и солнечного света, а ты без него жить не можешь. Ты не расстроен тем, что небо могло бы светиться, но не светится?

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Кон, отсмеявшись и перехватывая запястья Тима, укладывая себе на плечи. — Это такие мелочи.

Всё действительно казалось ему мелочами в это время, всё, кроме губ Тима, улыбки Тима и тихих вздохов Тима.

***

Истории Тима просто должны были рано или поздно загнать его на полигон. Так и случилось. Лаборатории стояли особняком на краю поля, уже заросшего невысокими деревьями. Полигон должен был охраняться, но на деле за ним давно уже толком не следили: вспышка началась быстро и закончилась, оставив последствия, но не следы, так что только предписания и вынуждали сторожей проходить по периметру с фонарями пару раз за день. Вдоль заграждений шла утоптанная тропинка.

Они пришли туда рано утром в субботу, едва только солнце поднялось достаточно высоко. Тим бережно прятал камеру и блокнот за пазухой, в то время как Кона гораздо больше беспокоили его замёрзшие пальцы.

Когда они подошли к полигону, оказалось, что Тим взял с собой кое-что ещё.

Кон уставился на протянутую к нему ладонь, сжимающую респираторную маску.

— Здесь давно ничего нет, — недоуменно проговорил он, но маску взял, пожалуй, рефлекторно.

Тим пожал плечами, надевая свою. Голос из-под неё звучал приглушённо.

— Лучше перестраховаться.

Спорить не хотелось, да и не было причин спорить со здравым смыслом, так что Кон отогнул кусок проржавевшей и отошедшей от столба сетки, пропуская Тима вперёд.

Перед ними было такое чистое и нетронутое снежное поле, что даже наступать на него было жаль. Тем не менее, Тим сделал пару фотографий, спрятал камеру обратно, попытался было подуть на пальцы, забывшись, и смешно нахмурился, когда ничего не вышло.

Кон закашлялся в кулак, глядя в обведённые чёрным глаза, которые особенно ярко выделялись над белой маской, потом взял Тима за руку и повёл к зданиям.

Окна в них были целые, но краска облупилась, а железные двери проржавели. Всюду на складах висели замки, так что походив немного вокруг, они оставили попытки найти проход внутрь. Кон скатал несколько снежков и сосредоточенно тёр ими окно, пока Тим, задрав голову, пялился на козырьки крыш. Кое-где стены позеленели от вымерзшего сейчас мха, но всё равно вокруг было удивительно чисто. Непривычно. Здесь не ступала нога вандала. Не потому, что их вообще не могло быть в таком маленьком городке — это было не так; и не потому, что полигон охранялся, пусть и из рук вон плохо — это ещё никогда никого не останавливало. Скорее потому, что из суеверного ужаса те, кто помнил эпидемию, старались не приближаться к сетке.

Кон посторонился, пропуская Тима к неровному кругу отмытого стекла. Тот сделал несколько снимков и замер, вглядываясь в тень. То, что склады держали под замком, было до определённой степени иронично — внутри не было ничего. Оно и понятно, препараты, оборудование, средства защиты — всё это подлежало уничтожению. Что-то было такое в том, что охранялась и запиралась гулкая, очевидная пустота.

Сами лаборатории же в противовес складам оказались заперты не все: им удалось найти путь внутрь. Будто замок просто забыли закрыть после очередного обхода, и если это было правда так, то сами сторожа действительно давно не приходили сюда, предпочитая кружить вдоль заграждения по ровной, привычной тропинке.

Теперь эту дверь удалось бы закрыть лишь приложив серьёзные усилия: петли заржавели, пока она была распахнута настежь, внутрь нанесло немного листьев, так что у самого входа по углам лежали жухлые бурые комки.

— Отсюда всё началось, верно? — криво улыбнулся Тим, поднимая камеру.

Кон ощущал себя на границе безвременья здесь.

— Совсем ничего не осталось, а зараза по-прежнему сидит в лёгких города. Осевшая, как радиоактивная пыль. Или как следы пороха.

— Ты звучишь так, будто ненавидишь и сам город и каждого его жителя. Будто все мы тебе противны.

— Нет. Не так. Мне противна мысль, понимание того, что один человек может отравить целый город по собственной прихоти — и не остановиться на этом.

— О чём ты? — недоуменно спросил Кон.

Тим замолчал, а потом разжал пальцы, роняя камеру на грудь, и накрыл холодными ладонями его загривок, забираясь под куртку и шарф. Когда он вот так закрывал глаза, казалось, что они лишь две нарисованных на белой бумаге чёрных дуги, вот и всё. Схематичный портрет того, кого никогда не было.

Кон ухитрился даже не вздрогнуть от холодных прикосновений, с безнадёжным вниманием вглядываясь в то, как подрагивают ресницы Тима. Он уткнулся своим респиратором в его в нелепом подобии дважды разомкнутого поцелуя. Они постояли так немного, пока Тим странно и надсадно дышал, будто ему было тяжело. Что именно тяжело — Кон не знал.

Сквозняк толкал жухлые прелые листья к их ногам, но тщетно. Когда Тим открыл глаза снова, его взгляд был вновь чистым и безмятежным: ни слабости, ни тоски, ни сожалений.

— Пойдём отсюда? — предложил он, убирая руки с его шеи.

Кон пожал плечами и переплёл их пальцы.

Здесь, в этой беспомощной и когда-то отравленной пустоте, делать им действительно было нечего.

***

В понедельник начался сильный снегопад. Занятия отменили, но никакие сугробы не могли помешать Кону прийти к Тиму, о чём тот и сообщил в трубку. Никто не возражал, но дорога заняла неприлично много времени. Зато к его приходу Тим уже нашёл занятие им обоим.

— Раздевайся и иди наверх, — сказал он, глядя, как Кон топчется на пороге, пытаясь отряхнуться от мокрого налипшего снега, а потом ушёл в кухню.

Кон послушно поднялся в его комнату. На кровати лежал один из бесчисленных блокнотов — раскрытый и исписанный, и соблазн взять его в руки или хотя бы случайно, ненароком склониться и прочитать ровные строчки, был крайне велик. Но Кон сдержался. Скоро пришёл и Тим, отдал ему в руки до краёв полную кружку чая, так что удержание её в руках вполне претендовало на новый вид спорта.

В этот день Тим задумал проявлять плёнку. Кон никогда не видел, как он это делает: Тим просто копил бочонки, а потом выбирал день и всё делал сам, так что Кон чувствовал себя так, как будто его не в маленькую ванную комнату впустили, а самую, что ни на есть, святая святых.

Хотя вообще-то в этой ванной он уже был, но никогда — так, конечно же.

Он сидел на опущенной крышке унитаза с фонариком в руках. У фонарика была выдвижная красная линза и тяжёлый корпус. Кон заметил:

— Мы здесь как на подводной лодке во время крушения. В смысле света. Как в том фильме, помнишь?

Тим рассмеялся, осторожно разматывая плёнку и заправляя её в специальный барабан. Там она шла широкой спиралью, не касаясь самой себя. Барабан выглядел довольно старым, хотя в таком свете попробуй разбери.

— Красный свет подходит не только для того, чтобы проявлять плёнку. Дай мне чайник.

Кон передал, чуть не выронив при этом фонарик, забывшись. Тим, казалось, не заметил, что они чуть не остались без света — был слишком увлечён. Но это не помешало ему продолжить говорить:

— Он не слепит. Аварийные огни красные, конечно, не только поэтому, но в основном, да. Зелёный или жёлтый может ослепить тебя, если тряхнёт и ты посмотришь прямо на источник света, а вот красный не травмирует. Сможешь быстро переключиться.

— Так поэтому «Красный Робин»? — Кон поднялся на ноги и заглянул через его плечо.

От его дыхания у Тима за ухом пошевелились пряди, он дёрнулся, как от щекотки, а потом фыркнул:

— Нет, не поэтому. Дай градусник.

Кон знал, что Тим и напечатать фотографии мог сам, но также он знал, что тот предпочитает сканировать плёнку. Он всё равно оставался ребёнком цифровой эпохи, сколько бы ни тянулся к аналоговым форматам. Тим осторожно помешивал химикаты в ванночке пластмассовой лопаточкой. Кон смотрел, как заворожённый.

— В следующий раз попробуешь сам, так что запоминай, а не просто смотри, — довольно произнёс Тим, опуская спиральный каркас в тёплую воду.

— А это же вроде старая плёнка, да? С истекшим сроком?

— Ага. Ты же видел, как жёстко она разворачивается.

— Ну да. И как ты понял, сколько химии нужно?

— А я не понял, — рассмеялся Тим. — Что получится — то получится. Разве так не интереснее?

— И тебе не жаль будет испорченных снимков?

— Никогда. Нельзя жалеть о вещах. Только о людях.

Кон понимал Тима и не понимал одновременно, согласен, впрочем, был всё равно.

Чуть позже Тим осторожно вынул плёнку, не давая ей свернуться обратно, и не глядя отдал её Кону.

— Ты первый, — сказал он.

Кон взял её почти с благоговением и долго смотрел на просвет, пока Тим гремел ванночками, заряжая очередную спираль.

Фотографии получились отличными, хотя критик из Коннера не вышел бы всё равно. Его только одно расстраивало и смущало, но он не знал, как спросить.

А Тим учил его, что если не знаешь, как спросить, спрашивай в лоб.

— Почему у нас нет ни одной совместной фотографии?

— А зачем? Мы видимся каждый день, — ответил Тим.

— Это просто, ну. Странно. Я хотел бы фотографию с тобой.

— Лучше поснимай меня снова, — улыбнулся Тим. — И дай чайник, пожалуйста.

Кон со вздохом выполнил его просьбу. Пробормотал чуть слышно:

— Я читал, что призраков лучше фотографировать на старые камеры.

— На полигоне нет призраков, там ведь никто не умирал.

— Я знаю. Но всё же. Ты никогда не хотел попробовать?

— Зачем? К тому же, кладбище на той стороне реки. Далеко и неудобно.

— Ты бывал там?

— А ты?

— Мне ни к чему было. Родители ведь похоронены на одном из кладбищ Метрополиса.

— Прости, — Тим обернулся и легко поцеловал Кона в висок. — Не хотел напоминать.

— Да ладно, я же сам начал. Так что думаешь?

— Что если я захочу снимать призраков, я просто начну снимать звёзды.

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты можешь войти в книгу рекордов Гиннеса, как человек, который лучше всех уходит от ответа.

— Я так жалею, что это не олимпийский вид спорта!..

Кон рассмеялся, не мог не, да и не обижался он на самом деле.

Но совместную фотографию ему правда очень, очень хотелось, так что Тим сжалился и вытащил его на крыльцо, попросив Стеф снять их. Кон решил использовать свою возможность на полную, так что крепко обнял Тима со спины и прикоснулся губами к щеке, глядя в камеру. Стеф смеялась и показывала «викторию», Тим фырчал, но смеялся тоже.

Кон был абсолютно счастлив и абсолютно влюблён.

Ноябрь перевалил за середину.


	5. Тихо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Удивительный Arcaness сделал вариантные [иллюстрации](https://vk.com/wall-55343984_2049) к тексту, за что ему огромное спасибо <3

_Сотней шуток, смеясь, отделаться —  
чист, беспечен и обречён.   
Всё не важно, судьба — безделица,   
мы не думали ни о чём._

— Расскажи мне про Барта и его астму, — проговорил Тим, поднимая взгляд от книги.

Коннер мрачно посмотрел в ответ поверх очков. Тим пожал плечами:

— Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я. Дольше и вообще.

— Ты можешь просто спросить его самого.

— Я бы предпочёл оба варианта сразу.

— Так за чем дело стало? Только давай я его к себе позову, а не к тебе. А то он будет отвлекаться на то, что где-то в одном доме с ним Стеф.

Тим закатил глаза:

— Но так даже лучше. Значит, он скорее сболтнёт то, что сам важным не считает. А мелочи и детали могут быть очень, очень важными, ты знаешь.

— Иногда я забываю о том, кто твой отец, — пробурчал Кон. — Ладно.

Барт пришёл в особняк через пару часов, и на его живом лице волнение было написано даже красочнее, чем когда-то у самого Кона. Но присутствие последнего его подбодрило, да и не то чтобы он боялся Тима. Тот отвёл гостей в кухню, но на этот раз Стефани там не было. Кон подумал, что это к лучшему.

Какое-то время они болтали о всякой ерунде, в основном Барт и Кон — у Тима просто не нашлось бы с ним вот так сходу общих тем — но потом Коннер прочистил горло и начал:

— Барт, Тим…

— Хочет узнать про эпидемию. Да, это понятно, — он развернулся к нему всем корпусом, — но ты же уже и так всё знаешь, да?

— Я хотел бы услышать твою версию. Сам понимаешь, пятнадцать лет прошло.

— Так мне же всего год тогда был. Что ты от меня-то хочешь узнать?

— Всё? Что тебе рассказывали родители, до чего дошёл ты сам.

— Слухи считаются? — деловито осведомился Барт и, кажется, расслабился немного.

— В первую очередь, — рассмеялся Тим.

Барт кивнул.

— Ну… Пятнадцать лет назад в Парквилле была крупная вспышка гриппа. Только вот за его пределы она не выходила, и в новостях об этом ничего не говорили, да и в самом городе почему-то не очень. Страшно всем было… Люди даже в гости друг к другу ходить перестали. Много кто заболел, я слышал даже, несколько человек умерли, но об этом, опять же, точно никто не знает, там вроде о старых и одиноких речь в основном. Короче, грипп тот странный какой-то был, он бесследно не прошёл, в городе теперь здоровых людей кот наплакал. Крепче всего досталось тем, кто совсем маленьким был, как м… — Барт покосился на Коннера, — как я. У кого бронхит, у кого астма, у всех, в общем, с дыханием что-то. К нам поэтому никто не переезжает, боятся. Но и говорить не любят — суеверие вроде как.

Тим молча слушал и кивал, не записывал даже, но впрочем, Кон знал, что память у него отличная. Он сделал глоток чая и перевёл взгляд обратно на Барта. Тот замолчал и задумался, а потом вскинул брови и взмахнул рукой:

— А вот! Ещё! Говорят, первыми заболели те, кто ближе к полигону живёт. Ну, который при университете. Но это тебе нужно кого-нибудь из бывших военных спросить, мистера Нассера, например. Или хотя нет, лучше не надо. Расспроси Оливера Квина.

Тим кивнул задумчиво и уточнил:

— А астма твоя — она обычная?

— Самая, что ни на есть. Да и деревьев у нас здесь много, так что ничего, нормально дышится…

Кон не мог с ним согласиться, по крайней мере, не до конца. Он и сам никогда не выезжал даже в Канзас-сити, но Кларк в редкие свои визиты в отчий дом говорил, что Парквилль — серый, и деревья здесь блёклые, и небо не такое яркое. Он вообще, кажется, в восторге был от Метрополиса, и про родной город говорил, что когда-то он был ярче и красивее. Коннер всегда считал, что это брюзжание и тоска по юности, но чем дальше, тем менее ощутимой казалась разница в возрасте, а теперь, после всех этих расспросов Тима, можно было подумать, что Кларк и в самом деле прав.

Барт в это время продолжал болтать, но Кон его уже не слушал. От мрачных размышлений его отвлекла влетевшая в кухню Стеф.

— Привет, ребятки! — пропела она и сразу же устремилась к шкафчикам.

Она успела проверить их все, а Барт так и сидел, разинув рот, пока Тим с усмешкой наблюдал за ним в воцарившейся гробовой тишине. Стефани обернулась и оглядела стол, а потом обошла его и нависла над Бартом, обвинительно ткнув пальцем в грудь:

— Ты!

— Ч-что я? — заикнулся Барт, и Кон беспокойно задумался о том, не забыл ли он дома ингалятор.

— Взял мою любимую кружку!

Барт нервно сглотнул и начал судорожно извиняться — обычно слова ему давались на порядок легче. Можно сказать, они были его стихией. А теперь он не мог закончить предложение. Стеф оборвала его громким смехом и добродушно потрепала по волосам, отчего Барт залился краской и совсем потерял дар речи.

— Да я же шучу, боже мой. Не парься, я возьму любую другую.

«Любой другой» оказалась кружка Тима, которую она бесцеремонно отобрала.

— Ты всё равно уже допил, — проворковала она, пока Барт беспомощно косился на Кона, не зная, как себя держать.

Коннер пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула, наслаждаясь зрелищем — мало что на свете могло заставить его друга заткнуться, и кто бы мог подумать, что любовь сделает это эффективнее угроз, уговоров и шантажа. Стеф тем временем всё-таки любезно сделала чай и себе и Тиму, села рядом с ним и, с выражением блаженства на лице вдыхая аромат бергамота, поинтересовалась:

— Ну, рассказывай, Барт, что привело тебя в наш дом? Ты тоже запал на моего брата?

Он вздрогнул и завертел головой, глядя на Кона, на Тима, на саму Стеф, а потом тонким голосом переспросил:

— Что?..

И начал задыхаться.

Коннер не знал, ругаться ему или пугаться, Тим тоже, кажется, не мог выбрать между смехом, раздражением и беспокойством, а вот Стефани быстро поднялась на ноги и подскочила к Барту, опуская одну ладонь ему на спину, а второй ныряя во внутренний карман его олимпийки. Через секунду она приставила к его губам ингалятор, а дальше тот, кажется, вспомнил, что делать. Сделав несколько вдохов, он ошалело уставился на Кона и спросил снова:

— Так мне не показалось?

Тим закрыл глаза ладонью, но улыбался всё равно, а Кон просто устало уставился в ответ. Зато Стеф, по-прежнему придерживая Барта за спину, склонилась к его уху и вкрадчиво проговорила:

— Ну, ты же будешь об этом молчать, верно?

— Он не умеет молчать, — буркнул Кон. — Ладно, плевать. Не очень хорошо, если кто-нибудь типа Мерсера узнает, но не будет же он нас по углам со своей шайкой подкарауливать, в самом деле.

Барт уже совсем пришёл в себя и отмахнулся:

— Я тебя умоляю, по вам же всё видно, если только человек не слепой. Но я, знаешь, благо для глухих, а не слепых, пусть сами гадают.

Стеф потрепала его по волосам снова, от чего он вновь покраснел, и добавила:

— Если он зачастит к нам, вы что, собираетесь при нём комедию ломать? К тому же, секреты от друзей — это фу.

— Что значит «зачастит»? — поинтересовался стоящий в дверях Джейсон, и Кон расхохотался, заметив на физиономии Барта выражение чистого ужаса.

Тим всхлипнул от смеха над своей чашкой, пока Стеф и Джей шутливо переругивались на тему устрашения новых друзей семьи. Тема эпидемии благополучно отошла не то что на второй, на десятый план, но в глазах Тима Кон видел остатки напряжённого внимания — он что-то складывал в уме, и, кажется, результат ему не слишком нравился.

***

День Благодарения встретил всех сухой, бесснежной солнечной погодой. От этого было только холоднее, и самым обидным было то, что не приехал Кларк. Без него праздник был совсем не таким, к тому же, готовил он превосходно, не хуже ма Кент, но неуловимо по-другому. Так или иначе, но в день праздника они говорили только по телефону:

— Надеюсь, ты сможешь приехать на Рождество.

— Чёрт, да, — смеялся Кларк, — ты там как? Не отобьёшься от рук, если я задержусь с визитом на месяцок?

— Да… Да. Нет. То есть, я правда надеюсь, что ты приедешь, потому что я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

— О, у тебя появилась девушка, — довольно протянул Кларк. — Надеюсь, она достаточно жёсткая, чтобы вправлять мозги и тебе время от времени.

— Да… То есть! Нет. Нет… Не девушка.

На том конце воцарилась пауза, и Коннер замер в ожидании. Сказать, что он не трусил — было бы ложью, отчего-то одобрение брата значило для него больше, чем чьё угодно ещё. Наконец он отозвался:

— В таком случае ему должно быть проще, ведь он может вправлять тебе мозги силой.

Кон рассмеялся с облегчением:

— Я надеюсь, что мне не придётся проверять.

Когда разговор был окончен, Коннер написал сообщение Тиму. На самом деле, планы брата на Рождество волновали его тем меньше, чем дольше молчал телефон. Первое сообщение попросту не прошло: аппарат был отключен, а Барт любезно доложил, что вся их семья уехала на время праздника.

Почему Тим сам не сказал об этом?

Кон весь остаток вечера провёл с книгой, но буквы расплывались перед глазами, предложения звучали совершенно бессмысленно. Конвертик сообщения так и болтался без галки, так что ему стало попросту любопытно, свяжется ли Тим вообще с ним в этот вечер.

Тим не связался.

***

На следующий день у них было запланировано катание на санках. Незадолго до полудня Тим уже стоял на пороге дома Кентов. Когда Кон спустился, он мирно беседовал с ма Кент. Коннер не переставал удивляться тому, как он ухитрялся производить на неё неизменно хорошее впечатление вместе со своими подведёнными глазами и лёгким запахом табачного дыма. Насчёт последнего сегодня, впрочем, Коннер не был уверен, всё-таки Тим был довольно благоразумным и воспитанным, как ни странно. С такими-то братьями.

В любом случае, благоразумие Тима не распространялось на манеру одеваться: он покачивался с пятки на носок перед дверью, заложив правую руку за спину, а левой придерживая санки, при этом одет он всё равно был в это своё тонкое пальто. Ни перчаток, ни шапки, естественно, он не предусмотрел. Зато санки были красивые — из тёмного дерева, без единой железной вставки, они казались приветом из прошлого века, как и многое другое среди его вещей. Кон подошёл ко входу, мрачно глядя на Тима, но тот выглядел так невозмутимо и безмятежно, как будто ничего не случилось. На секунду Коннеру показалось, что и правда ничего — в конце концов, он знал, что приоритеты и представления о важном у них разные. Чёрт, да Тим вообще мог не понять, что что-то сделал не так. Не то чтобы хотелось просвещать его — Кон всё ещё был весьма подавлен. Что-то надломилось, как весенний лёд. Застывшие торосы уже нельзя было разгладить.

Тим перевёл взгляд на него.

— Пойдём? — он придирчиво осмотрел одетого в домашнее Кона — потёртые и заляпанные краской джинсы и линялая майка Кларка, которая была ему велика. В старой комнате брата было полно вещей, даже допотопный компьютер стоял нетронутым. — Я могу тут подождать.

— Ты так собрался идти? — беспокойство и желание позаботиться пересилили досаду.

Как и всегда.

Теперь Тим оглядел уже себя:

— Что-то не так?

Ма Кент улыбнулась и отодвинулась от входа, делая шаг в сторону кухни. Оттуда пахло пирогом с черникой. Кон подумал о том, как будут сочетаться черничного цвета губы Тима с чёрной подводкой и помотал головой, хватая его за руку и втягивая в дом.

— Всё не так. Ты замёрзнешь, простудишься, и Стеф снимет с меня голову, если ты хотя бы один раз чихнёшь. Так что идём, подыщем тебе что-нибудь из моего гардероба.

Роста они были примерно одного, но Кон всё-таки раньше был в школьной команде по американскому футболу, да и работа на ферме не позволяла терять форму. Так что он рассчитывал найти что-то из старых тёплых вещей, с того времени, когда он не был так широк в плечах. Впрочем, даже эта одежда Тиму была велика, зато он не должен был замёрзнуть.

Переодевшись, Тим с любопытством таращился в зеркало. В такие моменты он терял всю свою загадочность — и дело было не в одежде, а в этом неприкрытом любопытстве и искреннем интересе по отношению к миру. Почему-то эти свойства просыпались в нём только рядом с простыми вещами, как будто его когда-то выдернули из детского манежа и сразу всучили учебник квантовой механики. Он просто миновал все эти этапы с прятками, телефонными хулиганствами и дурацкими зимними комбинезонами невообразимых цветов. Что же, хотя бы последнее они могли восполнить.

Нарушать эту атмосферу не хотелось вовсе, так что Коннер решил отложить вопросы на потом, быстро переоделся сам и потащил его к выходу.

Кататься они пошли к реке — недалеко от неё на опушке как раз были отличные склоны. Хотя на санках Тима не было ни единого кусочка железа, плотное дерево оказалось удивительно тяжёлым, и шли они не очень быстро.

— Это Брюса, — ответил Тим на заинтересованный взгляд Кона.

Можно было догадаться, в общем-то, дорогие и старые, эти сани наверняка катали на себе всех детей Уэйна.

Или нет.

На них вообще хоть кто-то когда-нибудь катался?

— В основном их использовал Дик, — сказал Тим и расхохотался, увидев уязвлённо-обалдевшую физиономию Коннера. — Вот. Вот. Ты опять это делаешь. Ты говоришь лицом, на тебе всё написано, как на электронном табло.

— Сам ты табло, — оскорбился Кон. — Рекламное. С моделями.

Тим снова рассмеялся и оставил его реплику без ответа.

Всё было как всегда.

Они проехали пару раз по очереди, а на третий Тим взял круто вправо и скрылся за деревьями. Коннер ждал его возвращения, глядя на облачка пара, вырывавшиеся изо рта, но Тим не возвращался. Кон подождал минут пять, а потом побежал. Тим лежал спиной на снегу рядом с перевернувшимися санками и смотрел на снежные верхушки деревьев, живой и невредимый, малиновая клякса на белой бумаге в конце росчерка, оставленного полозьями. Кону захотелось пнуть его постоянно заставляющую волноваться задницу, но вместо этого он просто рухнул на снег рядом с ним, чтобы видеть всё то же самое.

Какое-то время они лежали молча, а потом Тим снял одну из до нелепости огромных плотных перчаток и поднял руку, ведя пальцами над контурами покачивающихся ветвей, как будто это он гладил деревья, а не ветер.

— Что ты делал бы, если бы я умер?

— Иногда ты задаёшь удивительно дурацкие вопросы.

— И всё же.

— Ушёл бы в монастырь, — раздражённо огрызнулся Кон.

Тим не ответил, так что оставалось только дать ему желаемое. Ответ, например.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Кон. — Я не хочу знать.

— А я знаю: ты бы мучался бессонницей, потому что я вернулся бы и поселился в твоём шкафу мрачным тоскливым привидением. Занудствовал бы ночами напролёт.

— Ты и живой делаешь почти то же самое, минус шкаф. Так что просто возвращайся.

— А если бы я не смог вернуться, а только передавать послания через медиумов и доску Уиджи?

— Я бы не понял, что это ты. Или не поверил бы.

— Верно. Да. Нам нужен шифр, или пароль, что-то, чтобы мы могли друг друга узнать.

— Мне не нравится эта тема.

— Брось. Это просто рациональное продумывание всех возможных вариантов. Может, я чего-то не знаю про тебя, и ты неубиваемый, но я — точно нет.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Что-то простое, — Тим щёлкнул покрасневшими от холода пальцами. — «Тихо». Старая колыбельная.

— То есть, мы будем начинать послание со слова «тихо»? И что это, по-твоему, должно значить?

Тим улыбнулся.

— Что собеседнику пора замолчать и прислушаться.

— Как это вообще пришло тебе в голову?

— Гудини использовал это со своей женой. Он всю жизнь разоблачал шарлатанов, и после смерти продолжил. Только песня была другая и дальше шёл шифр. Нам надо подумать над деталями.

Погода была не слишком холодная, и Тиму в костюме наверняка стало жарко. Чёрный контур вокруг глаз поплыл, делая его похожим на скорбную панду. Коннеру нравилось всё равно.

Они полежали так ещё немного, пока не пошёл холодный дождь, и отправились отогреваться — домой к Кентам и черничному пирогу. Портить этот благословенный покой Кону не хотелось совершенно, так что он просто отпустил вчерашний день и молчащий телефон, без слов напевая старую колыбельную.

***

Ма Кент, кажется, в Тиме просто души не чаяла. Она со всеми, конечно, была приветлива и заботлива, но Коннер знал, что в этой невысокой мягкой женщине есть стальной стержень, несмотря на больное сердце. Этот стержень помогал ей растить двоих сыновей и управляться с домом. И он же позволял ей деликатно, но твёрдо отбривать всех, кого она не считала честными и порядочными.

Тим ей нравился очень, очень сильно.

И Альфред.

И вся их семья, кажется, тоже нравилась, так что не только Кон здесь не хотел, чтобы они уезжали. За ужином, тем не менее, они не коснулись этой темы в разговоре, зато Тим с интересом слушал рассказы Па и вообще выглядел вполне довольным жизнью.

Кон подозревал, что его родители могли напоминать Тиму его собственных. Он не слишком много говорил о них, да и по рассказам они были похожи скорее на Брюса, но всё же в интонациях и словах сквозило необычное тепло. Тепло и горечь утраты, так что Коннер всегда был рад, если удавалось уговорить его провести время с Кентами — и не то чтобы так настойчиво приходилось упрашивать. Тим и сам был рад задержаться, им обоим не хватало времени друг с другом. Хотелось больше.

Вскоре после того, как солнце село, вырубилось электричество. Ма Кент зажгла свечи, но Кон отказался ставить их в своей комнате. Им с Тимом вполне хватало света, отражённого снегом за окном: облака разошлись, открывая звёздное небо. Из-за того, что света не было во всех окрестностях, звёзды было видно лучше, чем обычно.

— Я люблю темноту. В нашей семье все любят темноту. Особенно Брюс.

— Я так понимаю, что это всё равно только у Дэмиена наследственное.

— Не знаю. Ты перенимаешь привычки ближнего независимо от того, сколько у вас общей крови. Так что можно сказать, что мы все унаследовали любовь к теням. Все в отца. А ты на кого больше похож?

— На брата, думаю. Да, на брата.

— Ты так редко о нём говоришь.

— Ты познакомишься с ним, если он приедет на Рождество.

— Он давно уехал?

— Сразу после школы. В Метрополис, выучился там, теперь работает в Дэйли Мэйл. Кажется, он всегда хотел писать.

— Значит, ты всё-таки тоже хочешь?

— Не совсем. Нет. Не знаю. Иногда я думаю, что однажды уеду, как он. Или даже дальше.

— Ну. Не уезжай пока, Коннер Кент.

— Я не собираюсь. Кларк понравится тебе, он не похож ни на кого другого в Парквилле.

— Ты тоже не похож.

Кон рассмеялся.

— Нет. Я обычный. Надёжный, может, это да, но так-то простой совсем. Не как ты. Или кто угодно из твоих братьев. Или Стеф.

— Ты лучше нас всех, Кон, и ты знаешь это.

Он не ответил, только ощупью нашёл прохладные пальцы Тима рядом со своим бедром и сжал едва ощутимо, безмолвно благодаря за эту веру. Было сложно чувствовать себя не ущербным на фоне такого старшего брата, как у него, но ему всё равно казалось, что Тим не поймёт этого. Он-то Дику Грейсону ни в чём не уступал. И его совсем не задевало прозвище «заменыш».

Тим в очередной раз угадал его мысли.

— Ты знаешь, я поначалу из кожи вон лез, чтобы быть не хуже братьев. И не очень понятно, зачем, это ведь не конкурс на звание кого-то там, просто семья. Я знал, что Брюс меня не выставит, если я не буду таким же харизматичным, как Дик, или таким же решительным, как Джей. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мне всегда казалось, что любовь надо заслужить. А ты показал мне, что это не так. Или не совсем так. Что можно обойтись без состязаний.

— Осталось самому себе это показать, — Кон криво улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что в темноте это не было не видно.

Свободной рукой Тим коснулся его подбородка, погладил острую линию челюсти и разгладил вздёрнутый уголок рта. Пальцем. А потом губами.

— Я тебе в этом помогу.

Тиму отчаянно хотелось верить.


	6. Никто не может быть готовым к Тиму Дрейку

_Слова, которые сказаны,  
всегда что-то означают._

Кларк приехал в Парквилль всего на пару дней накануне Рождества, но и они с журналистской работой были практически непозволительной роскошью, так что жаловаться не приходилось. Родители были совершенно счастливы, разговоры не смолкали ни на минуту, но чем дальше, тем больше Кон волновался. Когда они остались вдвоём, Кларк несильно пихнул его кулаком в плечо и сказал:

— Эй. Ты почему нервничаешь?

Часом ранее он предложил всем вместе сходить в боулинг — отдохнуть и познакомиться с «тем самым загадочным парнем». Тим согласился сразу, а четвёртым Кларк решил позвать Барта. Кон в очередной раз порадовался тому, что перед друзьями им не нужно особенно следить за собой и своими словами, и хотя брат ясно дал понять, что всё в порядке, у него было абсолютно ноль идей, как он отнесётся к, ну… Это ведь был Тим. Не просто какой-то там парень. Так что Кон честно признался:

— Ну, ты знаешь, он… необычный.

— Но тебе он нравится?

— Очень.

— Значит, всё отлично. У него может быть слоновий хобот вместо носа, но если тебя это устраивает, то всё прекрасно.

Коннер не был уверен, что хуже, слоновий хобот или Дэмиен Уэйн в младших братьях, но на душе всё же стало немного полегче — ровно до того момента, пока они не встретились у входа в боулинг. Улыбка Кларка не померкла ни на секунду, когда он увидел Тима — всё-таки он умел профессионально держать лицо, но от Кона не укрылось замешательство вкупе с замысловатым восхищением, когда он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Окей, ладно, признаю, братец, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. К Тиму Дрейку я готов не был.

— К Тиму Дрейку нельзя быть готовым, — буркнул Кон в ответ, но заметно расслабился, не услышав в чужом голосе напряжения.

Барт топтался чуть в стороне, и нарочито лениво и медленно повернувшийся Кларк быстро дёрнулся вперёд и сгрёб его в охапку.

— Господи, Барт чёртов Аллен, ты когда-нибудь сбавишь эту чудовищную скорость? Ты уже почти с меня ростом! — выпустив его, он снова обратился к Тиму. — В детстве он был совсем мелким, особенно рядом с Коннером, а теперь погляди.

Тим улыбался, а Кон простонал:

— Боже, только не вечер, полный неловких историй из детства, зачем я в это ввязался.

— Затем, что жизнь ничему тебя не учит. И вообще. Спорим, Тим знает о тебе только самое лучшее, а меж тем он должен быть готов ко всему! Ко всему остальному, я имею в виду.

***

Обувь для боулинга смотрелась на Тиме просто смешно, но вёл он себя неизменно так, будто всё идёт точно как он и задумывал, так что и всем остальным начало казаться так же. Коннер иногда думал о том, что Тим везде будет смотреться уместно, даже на приёме у британской королевы или в кабинете президента, или среди апачей, если его откинет назад во времени, и при этом ему даже не придётся переодеваться. Тим выглядел очень уверенно — всегда. Когда Кон сказал ему об этом, тот рассмеялся и покачал головой:

— В этом и суть. Пока ты выглядишь уверенно, никому в голову не придёт пытаться тебя смутить. Даже если под всем этим ты страшно нервничаешь.

— И часто ты «страшно нервничаешь», мистер самоуверенность?

— Достаточно, — улыбнулся Тим. — Первая неделя в новой школе была адской. Я думал, меня стошнит после занятий в первый день.

Кон ему не поверил тогда, а сейчас просто смотрел на то, как расслабленно он болтает с Кларком и Бартом и, пожалуй, немного завидовал. И гордился. Гордился, конечно, гораздо больше.

Когда они выбирали шары, Коннер для разнообразия взял совершенно чёрный, а вот Тим вопреки ожиданиям взял малиновый. На вопросительный взгляд он пожал плечами, поднёс его к лицу и глянул поверх:

— Дело не в цвете. Дело в идее.

Пока Кон пялился на собственный шар и думал о концепции черноты, Тим сделал пробный бросок. Он вышел удачным, и они разбились на команды. В первой игре Кон и Тим победили Кларка и Барта, во второй Кон объединился с Бартом, и они всё равно победили. Барту и Тиму они с братом проиграли, но в сущности, всем было плевать — это оказалось слишком весело. С Кларком всегда было весело, но в последнее время Кон почти начал забывать об этом. Он подумал о том, что здорово было бы правда поехать в Метрополис после школы — впервые эта мысль явно оформилась, но теперь он не знал, произойдёт ли это. Он не знал о планах Тима и думал, насколько вероятно уговорить его поступать в университет в Метрополисе тоже. Кон решил, что это можно будет обсудить ближе к весне, когда останется всего один год до выпуска.

Когда пришло время отправляться по домам, Кларк отвёз Тима и Барта, так что обратно они ехали в тишине. Коннер смотрел на школу, мимо которой они проезжали, и неожиданно для себя спросил:

— Когда ты учился здесь, у вас были ученики вроде Тима?

— Симпатичные парни? — Кларк притормозил у школьных ворот и повернулся к Кону.

— Ты понял, о чём я.

— У нас все были. Заучки, спортсмены, готы, рокеры, дегенераты, наркоманы и пассажиры школьного автобуса. Я никого не забыл?

— И кем был ты?

— Я? Дегенератом, полагаю. Да, пожалуй, что так.

— Тебя это беспокоит?

— Ты шутишь? Тогда, наверное, меня это заботило, но теперь… Скажем, никто из спортсменов, с которыми носился весь город, отсюда не уехал. Восходящие звёзды, популярные ребята, я даже не вспомню имён сейчас. И все они, скорее всего, остались здесь, но ты сам знаешь, в каком городе живёшь. Я бы хотел забрать родителей отсюда, но они не соглашаются. Может, согласятся, когда ты переедешь?

Кон пожал плечами. Кларк продолжил:

— Послушай, оставаться или уезжать — это может быть самым важным решением для тебя на данный момент, и прими его самостоятельно. У тебя пока есть время. Ты можешь даже приехать летом просто погостить. Взять с собой Тима. Я оплачу дорогу. Реши для себя, а с остальным мы разберёмся. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Хочешь повести?

— Что?

— Садись за руль.

— Но я пока так себе водитель.

— Брось. Всё в порядке, ведь отец учил тебя, я знаю, потому что меня он научил, как только я начал доставать ногами до педалей. Давай.

Кон хмыкнул и вышел из машины, обходя её и меняясь с Кларком местами. Ему не хватало таких мелочей, брат подталкивал его вперёд, ненавязчиво, но настойчиво, так всегда было, и оставалось по сей день. Коннер подвинул сидение, поправил зеркала и плавно вырулил на пустую полосу.

— У тебя отлично получается, я в первый раз на полноценной асфальтовой дороге собрал мусорные баки миссис Фрост. Вокруг, конечно, сейчас никого, но всё равно не забывай про поворотники, а то потом переучиваться…

Кон выкрутил руль, объезжая школу и направляя машину к ферме.

— А я не буду мешать тебе, если приеду?

— Что?.. Ты шутишь, я же сотню раз тебя звал, я только за! Я часто задерживаюсь на работе допоздна, так что никто никому не помешает. И я не буду тебя третировать.

— Ты вообще не умеешь третировать, не смеши меня.

— Я многому научился в Метрополисе, братишка!..

— А я там родился! Тебе меня не напугать.

Какое-то время они шутливо переругивались и смеялись, пока не подъехали к дому, и позже Коннер всё никак не мог выкинуть его слова из головы, пока паковал рождественский подарок для Тима. Он решил, что не будет дожидаться весны, чтобы поговорить о будущем. В конце концов, он даже не знал, надолго ли Уэйны приехали в Парквилль — просто боялся спрашивать до этого дня.

Сейчас он не стал смелее, но у него появились веские причины планировать.

***

Утро Рождества началось для Кона немного раньше, чем он рассчитывал, и точно не так спокойно. Он проснулся от ощущения влажного и горячего на лице, и когда открыл глаза, тут же сел, сбрасывая и сразу рефлекторно подхватывая руками круглолобого щенка. Щенок норовил облизать и руки тоже, радостно размахивая хвостом. На краю постели сидел Тим, а обернувшись, Кон увидел Кларка, стоящего в дверях. Даже без очков Кон видел, что улыбался он, глядя на них, очень глупо. Коннер снова повернулся к Тиму. Хриплым спросонья голосом он спросил:

— Ч-что?..

На более осмысленные формулировки отчаянно не хватало слов. Тим заулыбался, не так глупо, как Кларк, но тоже не походило на образец интеллекта, что было совсем уж непривычно.

— Твой подарок. Это девочка, — заметив, как у Кона округлились глаза, он поспешно уточнил: — с твоими родителями я поговорил, они не против. И брось, я видел, как ты смотришь на Дэмиена с Титом.

— Я не об этом, как тебе вообще удалось их уломать?

— Я был очень убедительным?

— Надо думать, — ответил Кон, прижимая к себе собаку. Та немедленно вернулась к вылизыванию его лица. — Спасибо, чёрт, спасибо, только мне теперь кажется, я ерунду какую-то тебе приготовил…

— О, нет, мне пора, — встрял Кларк и засмеялся тому, как вздрогнул Коннер. — Не задерживайтесь и спускайтесь к завтраку.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тим за обоих.

Дверь с тихим хлопком закрылась, и Кон умиротворённо прикрыл глаза. Потом распахнул их резко, отдал щенка Тиму и начал выпутываться из одеяла, чтобы закопаться в шкаф и достать завёрнутый в плотную бумагу подарок.

— Меняемся, — сказал он, возвращаясь к кровати и протягивая свёрток.

Пока Тим распускал ленту и шуршал упаковкой, Коннер наблюдал за ним украдкой, и конечно, от него не укрылись ни удивление, ни радость. Тим улыбался, как умалишённый, любовно поглаживая обложку, с которой на него смотрел Гудини.

— Ты охрененный, — произнёс он наконец, открывая страницу наугад.

Собака коротко тявкнула, будто соглашаясь. В книге были собраны афиши выступлений разных лет — красивые и полноцветные, хроника грандиозного трюка. Тим листал её какое-то время, пока разомлевший от тяжёлого живого тепла на руках Кон не потряс головой и не сказал:

— Пора вниз, а то нас ждут наверняка. Рождество же. Его надо начинать с сем… — он осёкся.

Тим отмахнулся:

— Не парься. Дик ещё не приехал из Канзас-сити, Брюс с утра работает, а Стеф занята тем, чтобы проложить мостик взаимопонимания между Джейсоном и Дэмиеном. У неё ничего не получится, но она каждый год пытается, и я ей обычно только мешаю. Но вниз пойдём, если Альфред узнает, что переданный им пирог успел остыть, он будет… Будет…

— Зол?

— Он будет расстроен. Я тебя уверяю, это хуже раз в миллион. Его даже Брюс боится расстраивать. Идём.

Кон не стал переодеваться, так и отправился в пижамных штанах и серой футболке. У нижней ступеньки он опустил проснувшегося щенка, который тут же удрал на кухню. Ма Кент уже накладывала кашу в здоровую плошку, которую, кажется, быстро переназначили миской.

Собака, конечно, стала и главной темой и центром внимания на этот день, а возможно и на пару следующих недель. Па Кент рассказывал, что у отца Коннера тоже был лабрадор — чёрный. И все хотели поскорее узнать — или посоветовать — имя. Вот только Кону ничего не шло в голову, хотя думал он много, и за завтраком, и после, сидя в комнате на полу и глядя на то, как Тим поднимает лицо, чтобы щенок не слизнул карандаш с его глаз.

— Она тоже хочет увидеть тебя без этого.

Тим вскинул брови, не опуская головы, и закрылся от слюнявых собачьих поцелуев ладонью.

— Она может отравиться. Очень вряд ли, но она же маленькая. Так что ты думаешь об имени?

— Я не придумал ещё. Мне кажется, я не буду спешить.

— Только умоляю, не называй щенка Щенок. Я знаю, что на самом деле у тебя всё в порядке с фантазией.

— Я подожду, пока в голову придёт что-то стоящее.

— Не затягивай.

— Куда ты всё торопишься?..

В каком-то смысле, ответ на свой вопрос Кон получил уже через самое большее — десяток дней, но много раз он, возвращаясь в мыслях к их шутливым перепалкам о спешке, думал, что лучше бы никогда не узнавал.

Кларк уехал в аэропорт Канзас-сити вечером, чтобы утром попасть на работу. Тим до самой ночи пробыл у Кентов, читая лекции о содержании крупных пород собак, а ещё о псах войны, песьеглавцах и Святом Христофоре. Под конец дня Кон уже ни за что не сказал бы, был Христофор лабрадором, или они произошли от людей, или Шекспир писал об армии маленьких святых, зато точно знал, что не хочет, чтобы Тим уходил.

И он не ушёл.

Следующим утром, впрочем, он всё равно как всегда оказался на ногах раньше, и Кон разочарованно застонал в подушку — ему никогда не удавалось поймать Тима умытым, как будто он был супергероем, которому нельзя снимать маску. Он подумал, что если до лета ничего не выйдет, нужно будет уломать его пойти купаться на реку. Или столкнуть в неё. Зависит от ситуации. Представив себе эту строгую птицу в чёрном мокрой и взъерошенной, Кон глухо засмеялся, обнимая подушку и косясь на Тима, а тот вскинул бровь и помог собаке забраться к Кону. Толстые лапы пока работали не слишком эффективно для этой цели, но у них всё было впереди — и у лап, и у Коннера, и у Тима.

Так Кону казалось.

***

На новый год в особняке Уэйнов устроили званый ужин — не для элиты, какая элита могла оказаться в их провинции, кроме разве что университетских преподавателей — а просто для горожан. Несмотря на то, что Парквилль был и оставался крошечным городком, в зале яблоку негде было упасть. Коннер не был приглашён в широком смысле этого слова, но валялся с книгами в комнате Тима, пока собаки — его и Дэмиена — носились по закрытому крылу. Альфред сказал, что волноваться за них не стоит, а Кон привык верить ему на слово. Он дочитывал «Повелителя мух», когда в комнату влетел раздражённый Тим, на ходу развязывая галстук. Он глухо выбранился сквозь зубы и прочесал пальцами волосы, растрёпывая их, что-то проворчал про снобство, не имеющее границ за пределами головы, и стряхнул с плеч пиджак, не сразу обращая внимание на то, как Кон на него уставился.

А Кон не просто уставился, он застрял взглядом и не мог отвести глаз. Тим был совсем другим — в красной рубашке с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей, теперь встрёпанный, как всегда, это верно, но без неизменного чёрного карандаша. Из-за этого казалось, что он будто припорошен мукой, как призрак в детском театре. Белая тень на фоне тёмного дерева двери.

Тим нахмурился и замолчал, но не отвернулся, только глядел настороженно, пока Кон, путаясь в ногах, вставал и шёл к нему — несчастные два шага показались вечностью. Тим, обычно стоящий чуть сутуло, сейчас развернул плечи, выпрямился, и выглядел при этом так естественно, сбивал с толку своей инаковостью. Коннер обхватил его лицо ладонями и заставил повернуться к свету. Тим сперва поморщился, но подчинился, устало смотря на него.

Кон же запоминал, впитывал каждую черту, и цвет глаз, которые казались сейчас не синим океаническим льдом с рисунка в атласе, а прозрачной морской водой. Он не выглядел блёклым или тусклым, он выглядел чистым, естественным, таким правильным для себя, что Кон не удержался, склонился вперёд, прижимаясь губами сначала к морщинке, пролегшей между бровей, а затем покрывая поцелуями веки.

Тим рассмеялся, но напряжённо:

— Так тебе нравится больше, да?

Коннер отстранился и уставился на него удивлённо.

— Так мне нравится _тоже_. Просто рад увидеть настоящего тебя.

Тим дёрнулся, как от пощёчины, и отвернулся, сбрасывая его руки.

— Но откуда ты знаешь, какой я настоящий?

Кон растерялся сперва, но затем обхватил его за плечи, заставляя снова посмотреть на себя. Он не собирался оставлять Тима наедине со своими домыслами.

— Хэй. Я знаю _тебя_. И я просто хочу, чтобы ты, ну, знаешь, делал при мне и со мной только то, что хочешь. Не поддерживал образ или что-то в этом духе. Я — не вся наша чёртова школа, Тим. Я не все остальные.

Тим молча глядел на него, словно высматривая в глазах что-то. Видимо, результат его удовлетворил, потому что он усмехнулся и сам подался вперёд, касаясь губ, улыбаясь в поцелуй. Потом отстранился и начал закатывать рукава этой невозможно яркой, как закатный всполох, рубашки.

— Снобы везде одинаковы, — проговорил он, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начал. — Пять тысяч человек, пятьдесят тысяч или пятнадцать миллионов — неважно, среди какого числа людей они слывут уважаемыми и важными. Брюс говорит, нам нужно уметь находить с ними общий язык. Я не спорю, я с ним согласен, — он вздохнул, отводя волосы назад. — Но от этого не легче.

Тим потянулся к шкафу над столом и достал бутылку вина. И две кружки — одну с лягушонком Кермитом, и одну вовсе без рисунка. Открыл вино, разлил его и протянул Кону чистую, а потом подтолкнул к окну. Молча посмотрел на луну, выглядывающую в прореху между облаками, а потом покосился на часы над дверью и сказал:

— Год на луне длится двадцать семь с лишним суток. Наши жизни там были бы совсем короткими. Живи так, как будто каждый месяц — год, и за этот год нужно успеть столько всего.

Он легонько чокнулся с ним кружками, и Кон понял, что полночь уже наступила. Они так и стояли, пока облака лениво ползли по небу, то обнажая, то пряча рябое лунное лицо. Вино на пустой желудок немного ударило в голову, и он хотел спросить о планах Тима на после школы, но не успел — тот потянул его к кровати и легко толкнул, роняя спиной и садясь сверху. Двигался он удивительно ловко, как по мнению Кона, но жаловаться не приходилось. Прохладные пальцы забрались под футболку и пробежались по животу. Ладонь скользнула за пояс джинсов привычно, но на самом деле привычки так и не было до сих пор — каждый раз оказывался, как первый, так что Кон выгнулся, судорожно вдыхая. Тим улыбнулся и склонился, легко покусывая его шею, и из головы окончательно исчезли все мысли, даже самые простые, осталась только чистая, невозможная эйфория.

Он чувствовал себя так, как будто может всё.

Он мог всё.

И ни до, ни после не ощущал себя таким счастливым.

***

Первого января Кон и Тим отправились к реке, к тому безлюдному месту, которое они нашли ещё осенью. Тим осторожно ступил на лёд и взмахнул руками, будто бы он был канатоходцем, готовым сделать первый шаг.

— Гудини, — начал он, — исполнял не все свои трюки. Например, у него был запатентованный трюк, в котором он должен был быть вморожен в лёд. Перед ним стояла задача выбраться, не повредив его.

— А себя? — поинтересовался Кон, настороженно глядя, как Тим скользит по льду.

Ему казалось, что он недостаточно крепкий. Тим издал сдавленный смешок.

— Если бы Гудини думал об этом, он бы не стал мастером мистерии. Впрочем, если бы не думал, то не дожил бы до пятидесяти двух. Иди сюда.

Он отошёл от берега уже метров на десять, не меньше.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Ты вообще часто бываешь уверен в том, что твоя идея — хорошая?

— Никогда?

— Вот и не задавай дурацких вопросов. Пойдём.

Кон вздохнул и послушно пошёл по его следам. Собаку с собой они брать не стали — слишком холодные стояли дни — и он порадовался этому, вот уж кто не стал бы осторожничать.

— Вода под нашими ногами утечёт сначала в Миссисипи, а потом в Мексиканский залив. Ты понимаешь, что топчешь будущий океан?

— Бывший и будущий. Думаю, он не в обиде, Тим.

Тот рассмеялся, протягивая руку медленно приближающемуся к нему Кону. Ухватил за запястье, потянул к себе. Под тонким пальто Коннер чувствовал ладонями этот подрагивающий, клекочущий птицей, запертой в грудной клетке, смех.

— Если кто-то хочет сбежать, вряд ли найдёт место лучше, чем Атлантический океан.

— Слишком сыро, — улыбнулся Кон, прижимаясь губами к горячему виску. — Я бы выбрал Гавайи. — Тим фыркнул и потёрся носом об его воротник. — Ты замёрз. Идём домой.

Тим не ответил, просто стоял, обняв его, какое-то время, а потом молча отпустил и пошёл к берегу.

***

Дойдя до особняка, Тим промёрз окончательно, так что Альфред растопил камин, и вдвоём они убедили его сесть на ковре поближе к огню.

— Изверги, — пробормотал он, заворачиваясь в олимпийку Коннера, сидящего рядом с ним.

— Зато ты не заболеешь.

— Я и так не заболею.

— Действительно.

Когда Альфред ушёл, Тим повернулся к камину боком и вытянул ноги, утыкаясь холодными пальцами в бедро Кона.

— Кстати, я закончил.

— Что?..

— Истории. Дописал всё, что хотел.

— Круто? Нет, правда, круто. Может тебе в университет их отдать? Можно было бы попросить мистера Нассера найти кого-нибудь, мне кажется, они помогли бы медикам…

Тим помотал головой:

— Нет. И не говори о них Нассеру ничего.

— Почему ты его так не любишь? В смысле, он вроде хорошо к тебе относится.

Тим пожал плечами и повернул голову к огню.

— Просто не говори ему, и всё.

— Ладно, — Коннер отзеркалил его движение. — Ну… и? Что ты будешь записывать дальше?

— Всё? Ничего? Я придумаю что-нибудь, об этом не беспокойся.

— Конечно, ты придумаешь, — он улыбнулся, а потом повернулся резко. — Помоги мне с именем для собаки, вот что.

Тим рассмеялся.

— Но это твоя собака, Кон. Тебе и давать ей имя.

— Я доверяю тебе. Сделай это для меня, пожалуйста. Мне приятнее считать, что она и твоя тоже.

— Ладно, — он закусил губу. — Я подумаю.

Они грелись, лениво перекидываясь репликами, ещё пару часов. Было хорошо сидеть так и просто ничего не делать, но Коннеру пора было возвращаться домой, гулять с щенком.

Когда они прощались, Тим обнимал его очень долго, и целовал очень нежно, а разрывая поцелуй, проговорил:

— Передаю тебе ключ.

— Какой ключ?

— Так иногда делают ассистентки фокусников. Передают с поцелуем ключ от оков.

— Забавно, я не почувствовал никакого ключа, — просмеялся Коннер.

— Ну. Может, позже? — улыбнулся Тим, и остался стоять на пороге, провожая его взглядом.


	7. Трюк с исчезновением

_Так узнаешь из утренних новостей,  
что можно убрать пирог и не ждать гостей,  
но стоит проверить прочность бетонных стен,  
потому что в твой город ночью пришёл торнадо._

Коннер редко просыпался до будильника, но в этот раз его разбудили касания. Кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он попытался открыть глаза, но в комнате было темно, так что даже часов он не увидел. Будил его отец, но в дверях он заметил Джейсона. Выражение лица было не разглядеть, но тревога висела в воздухе плотной дымкой, так что сон спадал с него клочками, быстро и рвано.

— Что случилось? — спросил Кон севшим голосом.

— Брюс внизу, — отозвался Джей. — Нам всем надо поговорить.

Когда Коннер спустился, в гостиной действительно сидели Брюс и ма Кент. Отец Тима вблизи казался огромным, неуместным на их небольшом диване, хотя Кларк при схожей комплекции размещался на нём с комфортом. Мистер Уэйн ссутулился и весь выглядел помятым, подавленным, но когда он поднял взгляд на Кона, тот почувствовал себя так, словно он стоит в зале суда. Брюс моргнул, и ощущение пропало, но уютнее не стало. Он спросил:

— Когда ты видел Тима последний раз, Коннер?

— Вчера вечером, около восьми. Я был у вас в гостях несколько часов, потом мы попрощались, я отправился гулять с собакой.

— Вы не говорили больше?

— Написали друг другу пару сообщений около полуночи. Что случилось?

Мистер Уэйн промолчал. На вопрос ответил Джейсон:

— Тим пропал. Его нигде нет, телефон на столе, вещи не тронуты. Альфред заметил, потому что окно в комнате открыто нараспашку.

Коннер очень пожалел о том, что остался на ногах. В глазах потемнело, и кожа головы будто загорелась; он цеплялся за надежду, хотя и понимал, что если отец Тима здесь, то сомневаться в серьёзности происходящего не приходится.

— А он не мог, ну… выйти погулять? — вопрос его прозвучал жалко, и голос к тому же дрогнул почти панически.

Брюс устало, но не раздражённо посмотрел на него:

— Он никогда не уходил без предупреждения. Я прокурор, Коннер. Моей семье слишком часто угрожали, чтобы убегать тайком из чистого упрямства.

Джейсон вздрогнул и болезненно скривился, но все проигнорировали это, в то время как он быстро продолжил:

— И открытое окно. Альфред вставал и заметил, что сквозняк слишком сильный. Тим, уходя, плотно закрывает окна. Не было ни записок, ни сообщений. Кажется, он и с собой ничего не взял. Он говорил тебе что-нибудь? Ну, знаешь, странного? — Джей держал кулаки сжатыми, но речь его оставалась твёрдой и быстрой.

— Он… мы обсуждали кличку для собаки, и ещё он сказал, что закончил со своими историями. Просто болтовня, как обычно.

Коннер сам не заметил, как нетвёрдо прошёл к креслу и сел напротив Брюса, запуская пальцы в волосы и дёргая короткие пряди.

— Что нам делать? Вы звонили в полицию?

Брюс протянул руку и сжал его запястье, вынуждая поднять взгляд и посмотреть на себя.

— Да. Местная уже у нас дома. Утром приедет Дик. Тебе придётся поговорить с ними, скорее всего несколько раз, но я решил, что первым должен спросить тебя. Я знаю, что… у Тима, кроме тебя, не было… друзей, — Кон вздрогнул всем телом, но Брюс продолжил, не останавливаясь: — Подумай хорошенько и расскажи полиции все подробности. Всё может оказаться важным. Ты понимаешь меня, Кон?

Он кивнул, чувствуя жёсткую, твёрдую хватку на своей руке.

— Да, мистер Уэйн. Я понимаю.

Тот молча отпустил его и поднялся на ноги. Джейсон потрепал его за плечо, но прощаться не стал, словно знал, что им ещё предстоит увидеться в тот же день.

***

Никто не пришёл перед школой, так что Коннеру всё же пришлось отправиться туда и попытаться не сойти с ума от беспокойства. Школа походила на гудящий улей: конечно же, все уже были в курсе причин, по которым полиция осаждала особняк, все обсуждали происшествие, выдвигали свои версии. Варианты были самыми разными, порой откровенно безумными: кто-то говорил, что Тим сбежал, кто-то, что его похитили, а кто-то травил байки про военный полигон при университете. Кто-то считал, что его забрала огромная летучая мышь, но на деле это звучало как очередная дурацкая шутка про их небольшую компанию в чёрном. Некоторые — это Кон услышал от Барта — считали, что тому следовало бы находиться не в школе, а за решёткой. Коннер даже не задумывался об этом, пока не услышал.

Барт пересказывал ему вообще всё.

— Что за чушь? Кто это сказал, Мерсер?

Это был не Мерсер, но он бы мог, в этом Кон не сомневался.

Он едва удерживался от того, чтобы позвонить, как будто думал, что Тим может вернуться за телефоном. Или что Джейсон ему ничего не скажет. Джея в школе не было, как не было Стеф и Дэмиена. Это было понятно, но Кону казалось, что он должен быть с ними. Точно не мучиться от неизвестности, пока весь его класс обсуждает горячие новости так, будто Тим не с ними учился.

Будто не в их небольшом городе пропал подросток.

После школы домой Кон отправиться не мог, хотя вернее было бы сказать, что не хотел. Он собирался было пойти сначала к Уэйнам, но Джейсон уже звонил ему и сказал, что новостей пока нет, и что он свяжется с ним, как только что-то поменяется. «Как», не «если». Не то чтобы это сильно обнадеживало.

Так что Кон сам не заметил, как уже стоял перед дверью в кабинет Нассера. Он постучал и вошёл. Мистер Нассер сидел, склонившись над тетрадями, но поднял голову, когда Коннер остановился перед его столом. С минуту они молчали, даже не здоровались, пока Кон не поник и не сгорбился, спрашивая беспомощно:

— Что я могу сделать?

Мистер Нассер вздохнул и стянул очки, потирая пальцами следы на переносице.

— Жди. Это трудно, но придётся ждать.

Кон кивнул, рассеянно глядя на край стола. Он весь был щербатый, мебель в школе вообще давно не меняли.

— Это вы во всём виноваты, — неожиданно для себя сказал он.

Нассер вскинул бровь, сжимая очки в кулаке.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я познакомился с ним в библиотеке, когда готовил доклад для вас.

Пальцы Нассера разжались, и дужки скрипнули. Он усмехнулся коротко.

— Сообщите мне, если узнаете что-то, ладно?

— Хорошо, Коннер. А пока иди домой, уже почти стемнело.

***

Выходить из школы одному было непривычно. Не хватало щелчка зажигалки, и тепла плеча через слои ткани, и тихого смешка, и запаха дыма, и вскинутой саркастично брови. Не хватало Тима, и не хватало его зло, остро. Просто страшно.

Тем не менее, Кону действительно пора было идти — солнце уже село. Он вяло передвигал ноги, шагая по обочине, когда из окна дома поблизости высунулся мальчишка, на год младше его, кажется, того звали Гарт, и прокричал:

— Твоего Дрейка нашли у реки! Мёртвого!

Кон не успел уйти далеко от поворота к берегу, так что едва до него дошло услышанное, он сразу сорвался на бег. Он бежал, даже когда уже увидел одинокую полицейскую машину. Это выглядело неправильно, наверное, кругом сейчас должны были быть скорая, собаки, куча людей… Но была только одна машина и жёлтая оградительная лента, протянутая между стволами тонких молодых деревьев там, где через пару метров уже начиналась вода. Его бы не пустили к берегу, но рядом с машиной стоял не просто полицейский.

Коннер видел Дика Грейсона всего один раз и издалека, но не запомнить его не мог, а вот как его узнал сам Дик, осталось для него загадкой. Тем не менее, он позвал его, обернувшись на скрип снега под подошвами зимних ботинок.

— Коннер? Коннер Кент? Подойди ко мне.

Напарник Грейсона неодобрительно смотрел на них из машины, пока тот доставал из бардачка ещё один фонарь и отдавал Кону. Вдвоём они подошли ближе, и хотя молчали всё это время, Коннеру это казалось очень правильным, будто тот просто понял, что ему нужно, и не видел смысла мешать, только был рядом на случай, если он решит совершить какую-то глупость.

Ближе к середине реки открытой раной зияла полынья, абсолютно чёрная на фоне яркого от света звёзд снега. Лучи двух фонарей скользнули, очертив край. Лёд между берегом и полыньёй был покрыт следами, снег оказался утоптан. Здесь было много людей, и вполне очевидно стало, что никого они не нашли.

Дик положил ладонь на плечо Коннера:

— Я отвезу тебя домой, а потом мы поговорим, хорошо?

Кон кивнул, не поворачиваясь, не в силах оторвать взгляд от чёрной воды и жёлтого пятна света.

***

По тому, как Дик поздоровался с его родителями, Кон понял, что днём тот уже был у них. Он попросил разрешения поговорить в его комнате, и в то время как Коннер лишь кивнул безучастно, родители с лёгкостью согласились. Оставив его наверху, Дик спустился вниз, чтобы вернуться со стаканом воды. Когда он вошёл, Кон сидел на постели, невидяще глядя на собаку, которая радостно облизывала его руки и просила ласки.

Он точно знал, что не сможет теперь смотреть на неё, не думая о том, что Тима нет рядом. С каждым часом надежда увидеть его снова таяла, как рассветная дымка.

Дику он повторил свой рассказ, и он остановил Кона, когда тот дошёл до историй.

— Блокноты? Сколько их было?

— Я не знаю точно, но целая куча. Двадцать пять, может, тридцать…

— Мы не нашли их.

— Что?

— Блокнотов не было. Никаких «историй» или чего-то такого. Ни в комнате, ни в библиотеке, ни на реке, нигде. Что бы ни произошло, эти записи у него с собой.

— То есть… — в горле стало больно, будто колючей проволоки натолкали. — Он всё-таки ушёл сам?

— Или его забрали вместе с блокнотами. Продолжай. Расскажи о них всё, что помнишь, всё может быть важно.

И Кон рассказал. Он рассказал обо всём, кроме их шифра, но у самого Дика информации было не так много, и она точно не обнадёживала.

У полыньи нашли одежду Тима, разложенную так, будто человек лежал лицом вниз на снегу, раскинув руки и глядя в воду. К ней вела одна цепочка следов, и никакие следы не вели обратно или в другую сторону. Обувь, оставившая их, тоже лежала рядом, у самого края брючин. Глубина тоже соответствовала.

Дик покачал головой в ответ на незаданный Коном вопрос.

— Ты сам знаешь, он не такой. Но полиции будет плевать на это: они просто назовут произошедшее самоубийством и закроют дело, а с этим я ничего не смогу сделать законно.

— Он жив, — горько проговорил Коннер. — Он жив, слышишь.

В ответ Дик приобнял его за плечи, как будто и ему он был старшим братом, но что более вероятно, он просто не мог солгать в ответ, и ударить беспощадной логикой тоже не мог.

Собака свернулась на полу у их ног, грея тёплым боком Коновы лодыжки.

Имени у неё не было по-прежнему.

— Он обещал придумать ей кличку. Он всегда сдерживает обещания, значит, он должен ей имя. Он просто не мог умереть, понимаешь? Понимаешь ты? — Кон сорвался на крик, и собака вздрогнула, испуганно заскулив.

— Понимаю, — ответил Дик. — Я всё понимаю.

Потом он снова расспросил его о блокнотах: цвет, размер, формат бумаги, чернила ручек, которыми Тим писал. Они оба промолчали о том, что в характере Тима было бы просто бросить их в огонь, потому что работа была закончена.

Страсть к красоте деструкции — не то, о чём ты хочешь думать, когда твоя надежда тает с каждым часом.

Вообще не то.

***

Ночью Коннеру не снились кошмары или Тим, только книга с пустыми страницами. Он листал её, надеясь найти подсказку, но там не было ничего, и никто не пришёл, никто не отозвался, даже когда выпавший из его рук том гулко стукнулся корешком об пол, раскрываясь на середине, сияя белизной разворота.

Фильмы, песни, сюжеты мировой литературы — всё твердило, что для того, чтобы пережить утрату, нужна сила. Проснувшись, Кон долго сверлил взглядом проём окна, будто ожидая чего-то, и думал, что на самом деле работает только слабость. Он не хотел мириться с фактами, и потому не понимал, как можно просто собираться в школу, просто гулять с собакой, просто здороваться с Бартом. Последний смотрел на него взволнованно, но не затрагивал в разговоре Тима. Значит, ничего нового у Барта не было.

Весь день Кон сторонился одноклассников, и чернокнижников тоже, предпочитая прятаться в библиотеке. Он даже не брал книг, но библиотекарь не пытался прогнать его. Учителя на уроках тоже не обращались к нему, будто он разом превратился в призрака, бесплотного и невидимого.

После школы он снова отправился к реке. Некоторые ученики ехали на машинах, но он не хотел присоединяться ни к кому, а Джейсона, Стеф и Дэмиена на занятиях по-прежнему не было. Он не знал, потому ли это, что они заняты, или потому что мистер Уэйн теперь волновался о детях особенно сильно, но так или иначе, даже Барт не смог бы его поддержать. Он предложил пойти к реке вместе с ним, но Коннер только покачал головой. Барт поджал губы, но кивнул всё равно, чуть сжимая подвижными пальцами его плечо.

Когда Кон спустился к реке, он увидел, что даже полыньи уже нет. Полиция выставила заграждения, потому что любопытствующих было слишком много. Экскаватор разбил лёд рядом с полыньёй и дальше, ближе к середине реки. Несколько человек в красных куртках уже спустили лодки на воду и шестами изучали дно. Кто-то сказал, что они собираются вскрыть весь лёд. Коннер надеялся, что так они и сделают, но ещё кто-то заметил, что к утру река замёрзнет снова.

Этого не произошло, и поиски продолжались весь следующий день, но ещё через два дня лёд сковал чёрную воду. К вечеру пошёл снег, заградительные ленты убрали, и спасатели больше не приходили. Когда Коннер в очередной раз отправился к реке после школы, она выглядела так, словно ничего не произошло: ровная и белая, она ничего больше не могла рассказать о случившемся. Она ничего больше не могла в себе таить.

После этого школьный шкафчик Тима стал практически памятником. Коннер не знал, сговаривались ли ученики, но многие ставили незажжённые свечи, складывали цветы и записки. Это распространялось даже на тех, кто не упускал случая съязвить в адрес Тима. Джейсон, Стефани и Дэмиен вернулись в школу к этому моменту, и Коннер совсем перестал с кем-либо говорить, кроме них и Барта. Да и с ними особенно не получалось — новостей не было по-прежнему.

Во время большой перемены они стояли чуть в стороне и смотрели на то, как сторож перекладывает эту гору подношений в коробку — директор потребовал не загромождать проход и не нарушать этим правила пожарной безопасности. Для коробки выделили место возле его кабинета. Толстым маркером на боку было написано: «Т. Дрейк».

— Он всё это выкинет, когда вернётся, — сказал Коннер.

Джейсон покосился на него и положил ладонь на плечо, но вслух ответил:

— Да, это точно. До последней свечки.

В этот же день жители Парквилля устроили бдение на берегу. Не только ученики, но и взрослые спустились к реке. Тело по-прежнему не нашли и сказать, что Тим утонул, было нельзя. Но полицейские старались не пускать никого на лёд всё равно. Опасались, что кто-то может провалиться. 

Кон отправился туда вместе с Джейсоном, остальных Альфред забрал на машине: Дик уже уехал в Канзас-сити, а Брюс теперь настаивал на сопровождении младших. Они не слишком возражали.

Коннер взял с собой и собаку: она наконец начала привыкать ходить на поводке, и он был более или менее спокоен.

Джей посмотрел на неё, безостановочно лающую и обнюхивающую его брючины и ботинки:

— Кажется, она скучает по Титу.

— Или по Тиму.

— У неё всё ещё нет клички? — проигнорировал ремарку Джейсон.

Кон пожал плечами:

— Тим даст ей имя.

Джей посмотрел на него едва уловимо сочувственно, и вся дорога до берега прошла в молчании.

 

Люди как будто ждали кого-то из семьи Тима, они расступились при виде них. Кон увидел множество горящих свечей и разложенные на льду цветы. Он был уверен, что это Тим не оценил бы. Они ничего о нём не знали.

Мерсер выступил вперёд и прошёл к Джейсону, который, казалось, рефлекторно сдвинулся, чуть закрывая Коннера собой, хотя тот был не намного ниже и едва ли уступал ему в телосложении. Так или иначе, Кон, пожалуй, был благодарен. Оуэн заговорил громко и явно на публику:

— Я просто хотел заверить Уэйнов, что мы с ними, надеемся и ждём возвращения Тима.

Сам тон звучал так, что становилось понятно: он говорит не обо всех этих людях, только о себе. Он собирался сказать что-то ещё, что-то, по всей видимости, призванное вдохновить, Кон подумал, что и от него ждут какой-то речи, но Джейсон шагнул вперёд, нависая над Мерсером, и практически прорычал в ответ:

— Послушай, маленький лицемерный говнюк. Я знаю, как ты относился к Тиму, и это он у нас был, — короткое слово, сказанное именно им, полоснуло по сердцу тонким лезвием, — дипломат, а я не такой. И я вижу. Тебя. Насквозь. Завязывай с этим цирком и не втягивай всех остальных, понял меня?

Его руки сжались в кулаки, но Кон не успел остановить его или что-то сказать. Это сделала дёрнувшая поводок собака, просто выскочила перед ним и залаяла. Джейсон вздрогнул и развернулся резко, слегка касаясь плеча Коннера.

— Идём отсюда.

Среди людей пронёсся лёгкий шелест шепотков, едва они оба оставили их позади. Когда Кон собрался поворачивать к себе, Джей фыркнул:

— Не глупи. Пойдём к нам, поужинаешь, собака поиграет с Титом.

— Но…

— Кон. Ты был с Тимом. Тебе рады в нашей семье, даже если сейчас его нет. Идём.

Ему не осталось ничего, кроме как согласиться.

На самом деле он никогда не ужинал со всей их семьёй за большим столом, потому что они в принципе редко за ним собирались, кажется, даже за завтраком не всегда. Ужинали все в разное время, но теперь, судя по всему, пользовались каждой возможностью собраться вместе.

Счастье никогда не сплачивало людей, только горе.

Когда они вошли в столовую, мистер Уэйн поздоровался с Коннером из-за газеты, а потом его пальцы сжались на краях, так что он едва не порвал бумагу.

— Ты только посмотри, что этот ублюдок вытворяет, — пророкотал он и отдал газету подошедшему Джейсону.

Кон совсем обнаглел и заглянул ему через плечо, Джей покосился и подвинул её левее, чтобы ему было удобно читать.

На первой полосе была фотография Тима: на ней он был одет в строгий костюм и не накрашен, видимо, снимок был старый или новогодний. Что-то с официального мероприятия, вероятно. Он здесь был не настоящим, подумал Кон, и тут же в его голове снова прозвучали слова Тима: «А если это и есть я настоящий?» Стало неуютно и стыдно.

Заголовок гласил: «Трагедия в семье Уэйнов». Джейсон ткнул пальцем в колонку справа. Она начиналась с фотографии Ра’са аль Гула и содержала в себе велеречивые пассажи, суть которых сводилась к одному: он выражал глубочайшие соболезнования семье по поводу произошедшего и заверял, что готов оказать любую помощь, если потребуется.

«Тимоти был прекрасным, талантливым юношей, и я хотел бы работать бок о бок с ним, а не против. Я хочу, чтобы его семья знала, что может рассчитывать на мою поддержку».

Коннера обожгло яростью, хотя он не мог точно понять, что должен чувствовать.

Ему хотелось указать на то, что если бы не аль Гул, то Уэйны вообще не переехали бы в Парквилль.

Но тогда они вовсе не были бы знакомы, и такой расклад он точно не мог назвать хорошим.

Так или иначе, всё это выглядело попыткой подстраховаться и обелить себя. Кон достаточно общался с Кларком, чтобы понимать, каким лакомым куском сейчас стал прошлый скандал, приведший к переезду из Готэма: вот подросток взламывает базу данных в высшей степени медийного персонажа, вот персонаж подаёт на него в суд, вот поместье осаждают журналисты, вот вся семья вынужденно переезжает из мегаполиса в крохотный городок в глуши, и вот подросток… топится, да, газеты точно это так выставят, топится в реке.

Ра’са аль Гула должны были сожрать с потрохами.

Джейсон всё-таки порвал газету и отошёл к камину, чтобы бросить туда клочки. К этому моменту спустились Стеф и Дэмиен, и после молчаливой трапезы Брюс, отложив приборы, обратился к Кону:

— Коннер, я хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал с нами в Готэм на несколько дней.

— Зачем? — он чуть не начал заикаться от неожиданности, но на деле всего лишь забыл о вежливости, не добавив к вопросу ничего.

Мистер Уэйн не обратил на это никакого внимания и вообще говорил так, будто каждое слово ему самому давалось с трудом.

— Нам нужно провести похороны. Похоронить Тима.

Все взгляды были обращены на Кона, но он ни слова не смог произнести в ответ.


	8. Готэм

_Ты ждёшь от меня вестей,  
а я за спиной твоей  
стою, пританцовывая._

Коннер знал, сколько в семье Тима значила ритуализация, и особенно — ритуализация смерти. Был наслышан, но оказался совершенно не готов столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу.

Это ощущалось предательством, как будто они сдались, и сдались быстро, легко. Он не мог сказать, правда это или нет, но придушил свою злость, обратную сторону боли, чтобы не начать кричать на них, на всех них, потому что они не имели права терять надежду, зная, что Тим в них верил. Верит.

Кон никак не ожидал, что первыми произнесут страшные слова вслух самые близкие люди Тима. Его семья.

Кон понимал, что его могли бы вовсе с собой не брать, и это наверняка Джейсон и Стеф постарались. Она объяснила, что церемония и для прессы тоже, потому что от публичных фигур ждут публичных действий.

Тиму должны были поставить надгробный памятник, а в землю опустить пустой гроб, просто потому что гроб должен быть опущен, а памятник установлен. И ещё потому что точно так же сделали с его родителями, с той только разницей, что память о Тиме будет похоронена не на общественном кладбище.

Каждый в семье переживал утрату по-своему. Брюс, и без того замкнутый, ещё больше закрылся, хотя его очевидно разрывало от того, что он всё пытался сделать правильно. Он больше пугал своих детей попытками проявить бытовую заботу. Ему проще было заботиться о них издалека. Джейсон легко уложил чужую смерть в свою картину мира. Как фаталист фаталиста, Кон его понимал. Как человек человека — совершенно точно нет. Дик из кожи вон лез, чтобы не дать расследованию свернуться, но у него плохо получалось. Всё указывало на самоубийство, и Кон раз за разом вёл пальцем по реке Миссури, прослеживал путь через Миссисипи и накрывал ладонью Мексиканский залив.

«Ты понимаешь, что топчешь ногами будущее море?»

Голос, который Коннер не мог заткнуть, вторил:

«Ты понимал, что топчешь ногами его смерть?»

У Стеф постоянно были красные глаза, а Дэмиен пропадал в тренировочном зале. Кону казалось, что Альфреду было едва ли не тяжелее них всех, потому что он пытался удержать остальных. Перед отъездом он часто приходил помочь, да и собакам веселее было вместе. У Коннера не было сил радоваться прогулкам, но щенок отвлекал его, с этим сложно было поспорить. А вот отсутствие имени, невыполненное обещание, последняя надежда — всё это толкало его обратно в океан тоски.

Кон иногда набирал номер по памяти, просто чтобы услышать сообщение автоответчика: «Здравствуйте, вы позвонили Тиму Дрейку. Сейчас я не могу взять трубку, но как только у меня появится возможность, я тут же свяжусь с вами».

Это тоже звучало, как обещание, а их Тим всегда сдерживал.

До Готэма они добирались целый день, и Коннер всю дорогу думал о том, как странно повернулась жизнь: он хотел показать Тиму свой родной город, но сам попадёт в его дом раньше. Кон надеялся, что Тим не оскорбится этим.

Из головы не шла его записка, та самая, первая.

_«Я не думаю, что это больно — иногда вспоминать, откуда ты.  
Красный Робин»_

Кон так и не спросил, почему Красный Робин, а сам Тим, кажется, и не собирался эту тему когда-либо поднимать.

Готэм был удивительным: в Парквилле ночью было темно, только редкие уличные фонари освещали дороги. Здесь же после захода солнца светло было, как днём, в окна автомобиля Кон видел толпы людей, самых разных, торопливо бегущих и неспешно прогуливающихся, молодых, старых, ярких и сливающихся с улицами, по которым они курсировали. Ему казалось, что тогда он увидел больше народу, чем за всю свою жизнь. И при этом даже вечером Готэм оказался невозможно ярким: подсвеченные деревья городского парка были сочнее и зеленее, чем леса рядом с Парквиллем, будто кто-то краской на них плеснул. С огнями и вывесками всё было понятно, но здесь на людных улицах и фасады были чистыми, сияющими. Проследив восторженный взгляд Коннера, Дик и Джей переглянулись и усмехнулись.

— Не обольщайся, малыш. Готэм — красивая шлюха с прогнившим нутром.

— Джейсон, речь, — устало вмешался Брюс, не поднимая головы от папки с бумагами.

Казалось, он вообще не переставал работать — никогда. Если верить тому, что сказал Джей, становилось понятно, почему.

— Как так вышло, что ты уехал в Бладхейвен? — спросил Кон у Дика.

— Блад прогнил куда глубже. Канзас-сити — чёртов курорт в сравнении, у меня есть все шансы потерять сноровку.

— Не скромничай, Грейсон, — неожиданно улыбнулся Дэмиен. — Тебе не к лицу.

Дик закатил глаза, и остаток пути они провели в молчании.

Поместье Уэйнов пугало размерами и величием. Оно было гораздо больше дома, который они занимали в Парквилле, а ведь тот был просто огромным. Коннеру предложили занять комнату в гостевом крыле или рядом со спальней Тима. Он выбрал второй вариант, и Джейсон осторожно заметил, что Тим вряд ли был бы против того, чтобы он зашёл к нему. Кон не стал себя ограничивать.

Эта комната была больше и мрачнее той, что принадлежала Тиму в особняке в Парквилле. Возможно, так казалось из-за того, что плакатов на стенах почти не осталось. Наверняка он просто многое забрал с собой. Постель была огромная, книжные полки с прогалами в тех местах, откуда Тим что-то взял, закрывали две стены, а окна выходили на небольшой лес. Кон представил, как одиноко ему могло здесь быть, особенно поначалу, и сердце его болезненно сжалось. Он заглянул в шкаф, и не нашёл там чёрных вещей. Кон взял рукав одной из рубашек и прижал к носу, но пахло только долго провисевшими в шкафу тряпками, и больше ничем. И никем.

— Он любил красный цвет гораздо больше, — сказал Джейсон от порога, и Кон вздрогнул, выпуская манжету из пальцев. — Даже таскал у меня мою любимую красную толстовку поначалу, — он замолк.

— А потом? — ровно спросил Кон.

— А потом я ему отдал её насовсем.

— Так он только в Парквилле носил чёрное?

— Не только, но… Только у вас это стало культом.

— Почему?

— Кто знает? Это Тим. У него в голове порой бывало, как на картинах Магритта. Спускайся к ужину, когда расположишься в своей комнате. Нам надо обсудить завтрашний день и то, как представлять тебя журналистам. Представлять ли. Как тебе с ними вести себя.

— Зачем журналисты на похоронах?

— В основном их туда не пустят, но нам придётся выбрать наименьшего мудака из них. Хотя я не знаю таких, да и Брюс, кажется, тоже.

Коннер повернулся к нему.

— Я могу попросить своего старшего брата. Он работает в «Дэйли Плэнет». Он не будет болтать. И он не мудак.

— Верю, если его воспитывали так же, как тебя. Но он же в Метрополисе. Не в Готэме.

— Он сможет быстро добраться сюда, если я позвоню ему прямо сейчас. Он не откажет, я уверен.

— Обсуди это с Брюсом, ладно? За ужином.

Мистеру Уэйну идея показалась хорошей, он даже припомнил Кларка по какому-то из судебных процессов. Он назвал его не раздражающим, и это само по себе обнадёживало.

В гостевой спальне Кон долго не мог уснуть, всё ворочался, думая о том, что по этим коридорам Тим ходил, через две двери от него спал. Отсюда взломал базы аль Гула и здесь переживал нападки журналистов. Он был в каждой мелочи. И хотя было ясно, что это больше ощущение — Тим не смог бы приложить руку ко всему в этом огромном доме, да и не стал бы — оно было слишком сильным, чтобы просто закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон.

Кон потянулся за телефоном и открыл список последних вызовов — среди звонков Тиму затесались один родителям и один Кларку — и набрал привычный номер снова.

«…как только у меня появится возможность, я тут же свяжусь с вами…»

После этого он смог наконец уснуть.

***

День похорон был пасмурный и тёплый, снег лип к одежде, норовил залепить глаза и заставить отвернуться. Кларк приехал ещё до рассвета, и они говорили о чём-то с Брюсом за закрытыми дверями, Кон даже не стал спрашивать, о чём. Похороны должны были начаться в полдень, а до того на территорию особняка пускали посыльных с цветами. Кто-то приходил лично, в основном близкие приятели семьи. Никто из них не задерживался, однако охрана чутко следила за тем, чтобы все вошедшие вышли обратно, а пресса не пробралась иными путями. Снег слегка припорошил многочисленные букеты вокруг ямы в мёрзлой земле.

Кон понимал и одновременно не мог понять, зачем хоронить пустой гроб, не ограничиваясь только памятником. Но это отвлекало его от вопросов о том, зачем вообще Уэйны идут на поводу у полиции и объявляют Тима мёртвым.

Впрочем, гроб не был пуст. Когда пришло время, ворота особняка закрылись, и все собрались вокруг ямы. К тому времени снег прекратился. Кон смотрел на белую обивку и думал о том, что раз уж Тиму так нравился красный цвет, такой выбор он не оценил бы. Посмеётся, когда вернётся.

Дик положил внутрь афишу — ту самую, которую Тим сначала держал в своей комнате здесь, а потом увёз в Парквилль. Брюс положил часы. В руках Дэмиена было аккуратно сложенное тренировочное кимоно, а у Стеф — кружка с дурацким рисунком и диск с любимыми старыми стратегиями Тима. Красная олимпийка Джейсона была сложена не так ровно, как кимоно, но Тим был занудой, а не конченым педантом. Альфред опустил к остальным вещам чисто вымытую жестяную коробочку из-под леденцов, ту самую, что заменяла пепельницу.

Кон был последним, и он положил не сверху, а рядом со всем остальным «Макулатуру» и первую полученную открытку с малиновкой.

На самом деле, красного оказалось достаточно и без обивки.

Накануне было решено, что первым говорить будет Джейсон. На самом деле за последние дни и без того было произнесено слишком много слов, и он вполне был в состоянии сказать за всех, кроме Кона, но ритуал оставался ритуалом.

Для самого Кона произнести речь было сродни предательству, всё равно что показать, что не верит в возвращение Тима. Никто на него не давил, но чужие ожидания ощущались грузом на плечах.

Джейсон встал перед памятником, укрытым каменным узором плюща, и заговорил:

— Тим… Наш Тимми был удивительным. Он пробыл в нашей семье всего шесть лет, но без него она уже никогда не будет полной. Это мы должны были… — голос Джейсона предательски дрогнул, — защитить его. В своё время. Но вместо этого он всегда защищал нас. Каждого по-своему. Дика от выгорания на неблагодарной офицерской работе. Не смотри на меня так, Дик, она неблагодарная, серьёзно. Брюса — от одиночества, когда нас с братом не было рядом из-за старых глупых обид. Стеф — от тех, кто судит нас по кровному родству, не понимая, что такое настоящая семья. Дэмиена — от попыток доказать свою значимость. И он защищал меня — от себя самого, а это, пожалуй, было сложнее всего. И теперь все мы здесь, а его больше нет, и мне тяжело от того, что всё произошло именно так. Даже те, кто знал его совсем недолго, видели удивительный ум и стремление отдать себя самого во благо высшей цели. Я надеюсь, что он уходил с чувством того, что цели своей достиг. Спи безмятежно, зам… маленький брат. Тимми.

Дальше Кон уже не мог слушать, слова Джейсона будто выпили из него все силы. Он различал только обрывки фраз, глухой и на первый взгляд лишённый эмоций голос Брюса, звенящий от напряжения — Дика. Стеф плакала и потому говорила неразборчиво. Дэмиена почти не было слышно. Альфред был по-военному лаконичен и скуп, но боли в нём было ничуть не меньше, чем в остальных.

Сам Кон так и не смог сказать ни слова. Возможно, потому что не мог, не хотел, отказывался верить в смерть Тима. Ему казалось, что тот может всё. И жить вечно, наверное, тоже. Не было того, чего Тим Дрейк бы не смог совершить. И потому среди многоголосья, разнообразия речей, он ждал одно слово. Всего одно слово — «Тихо».

Но на похоронах никто не шумел, и потому надежда тоже не прозвучала.

 

Его оставили одного рядом с надгробием — едва ли ему удалось бы приехать снова в ближайшее время. В сущности Кон не знал, что ему делать, скорее просто не мог пошевелиться. Отчётливо казалось, что он стоит на сцене, где разыгрывается спектакль, премьера, и у него главная роль, но никто не показал сценарий, так что у него нет ни слов, ни даже малейшего представления о том, что ждёт его в следующем акте. Свет софитов жжёт затылок, аромат лилий забирается в нос и среди январской белизны граничит с ноябрьским сладким запахом гнилой листвы, пропитывает одежду. Ставит метки.

Он сам не понял, сколько простоял так, прежде чем позади раздался скрип подошв о снег и натужное сопение. Он покосился на человека, вставшего рядом и педантично пристраивающего огромный венок ко множеству его подобий. Глаза у Кона были влажные, да и не особенно он всматривался в пущенную по кругу надпись — все они были одинаковы. Человек был сутул, пузат, носил очки с чудовищным числом диоптрий, имел жиденькие зачёсанные седые волосы и не спешил уходить, глядя на памятник и промокая пот со лба крохотным тонким платком.

Заметив направленный на него косой взгляд, человечек отозвался простуженным и нервным голосом, слишком высоким и раздражающим, впрочем, сейчас любой голос Кона равно раздражал:

— Извините, опоздал. Ра’c аль Гул выражает глубочайшие соболезнования и…

— Не стоит, — выдавил Кон, отворачиваясь и сжимая кулаки.

Его вновь охватила та самая ярость, но его невольный собеседник ничем не провинился лично перед ним, и потому он просто судорожно вдыхал носом влажный холодный воздух, ожидая, пока тот уйдёт.

Когда чуть погодя он и правда ушёл, и шаги его стихли на пути к воротам, и начался густой, пушистый снег, быстро заносящий цветы, Кон заплакал от тоски и бессильной злобы. Едва слёзы начали подсыхать на его щеках, оставляя шершавые солёные следы, пришёл Кларк с камерой — ему необходимо было сделать ещё одну общую фотографию до того, как пришло время погребения.

Мир Коннера начал рушиться только сейчас, с каждым сантиметром, на который гроб опускался в землю, с каждой лопатой земли.

Он цеплялся за осколки, пытаясь удержать их силой своей надежды, но у него не получалось ничего.

Он просто не мог справиться с этим в одиночку.

***

Кон думал, что и сегодня за ужином все будут хранить молчание, но ещё в самом начале Брюс объявил:

— Мы вернёмся в Готэм, когда закончится учебный год.

Ни для кого, кроме Коннера, это, очевидно, новостью не было, так что и спросил он:

— Почему?

— Больше нет нужды оставаться в Парквилле. Дик сможет вернуться в Бладхейвен, Джейсону нужно будет поступать в университет. И дому не хватает руки Альфреда, приходящая прислуга не уделяет ему должного внимания.

— А раньше нужда была?

Брюс выразительно промолчал в ответ. Кларк напряжённо смотрел на младшего брата. Он повернулся к Стеф:

— И как же Барт?

Она пожала плечами:

— Я уже поговорила с ним. Мы будем созваниваться, а летом он приедет на какое-то время. Потом мы сможем поступить в один университет. Это не такая большая проблема.

Кон был слегка уязвлён тем, что лучший друг ничего ему не сказал, но понимал его отчасти: промолчать — это было заботой по Барту Аллену.

— Мы можем проехать через Метрополис, Кон, — вставил Кларк. — Если ты хочешь. Думаю, в школе никто не будет возражать, если ты задержишься ещё на пару дней.

Он покачал головой:

— Я… Нет, я лучше вернусь вместе со всеми, пожалуй. И я оставил собаку родителям, не думаю, что они в восторге. Это всё-таки мой щенок.

Кларк, судя по его виду, хотел возразить, но в последний момент не стал, только пожал плечами:

— Как скажешь, Кон. Дай знать, если передумаешь.

Он кивнул, хотя и не собирался менять решение. Ему казалось, что он должен вернуться скорее. Что он что-то может пропустить.

На следующее утро Стеф и слегка помятый Джейсон потащили его в город. Создавалось впечатление, что они решили устроить ему тур по местам боевой славы Тима Дрейка. Они показали его старый дом — окна квартиры на одной из не самых людных улиц чуть в стороне от центра, обе школы, спортивный клуб и здание суда. Последнее он даже помнил по одному из газетных снимков. Оно нависало над ними беспощадной монолитной громадой камня и плитки, как курган или своды пещеры.

Они кормили уток в городском парке и рассказывали, говорили про Тима так, будто он просто уехал куда-то. Кон понимал, что они делали это и для него, и для себя, словно отдавали дань памяти, но делали это со светлой тоской, а не тем жгучим, больным чувством, которое скребло грудную клетку Кона изнутри.

Они даже потащили его в зоопарк — в Парквилле ничего подобного было не найти, хотя в университете там и готовили едва ли не лучших ветеринаров в стране. Возможно, в том и было дело: животных у них держали для работы, не для отдыха и уж точно не из желания позаботиться. Коннер почувствовал вдруг, что чертовски соскучился по родителям и собаке, хотя прошло всего двое суток с его отъезда.

В птичнике он застрял надолго, но никто его и не подгонял. Джейсон понимающе хмыкнул, а Стеф улыбнулась грустно:

— Тиму здесь тоже очень нравилось. Он вообще обожал птиц, но не хотел держать их дома, в клетках. Здесь у них хотя бы есть компания и больше места.

Кон не отозвался — он искал малиновок среди множества разноцветных пернатых тел. Он не нашёл ни одной, и это показалось ему символичным, но болезненным.

В комнате с ночными животными он долго смотрел на огромную летучую лисицу, которая висела, вцепившись когтями в решётку под потолком, и била крыльями, не то устрашая, не то хвастаясь, не то всего лишь разминаясь.

Страшной она всё равно не выглядела, просто очень сильной, и самую малость голодной.

Телефон Стеф зазвонил, едва они вышли за ворота: пора было возвращаться в особняк и отправляться в путь. Готэм был достаточно далеко, чтобы начинать беспокоиться о времени в дороге.

— Ты не передумал? Насчёт Метрополиса, — Кларк внимательно посмотрел в глаза Коннера, ища там, возможно, тень сомнения, но её он там не нашёл бы, сколько бы ни пытался.

— Нет, Кларк. Спасибо. Я приеду летом, наверное.

— Приезжай обязательно, — Кларк крепко обнял его, до хруста в костях прижимая к себе, затем пожал руки всем остальным — и поцеловал хрупкую ладонь Стеф — и сел в свою машину. Кому здесь и надо было поторапливаться, так это ему: от него ждали единственную статью о похоронах. Фактически официальное заявление семьи.

При свете дня Готэм был чуть бледнее, чем ночью, но всё ещё ярче Парквилля. Кону казалось, что город, в котором он вырос, теперь всегда будет видеться ему неуютным, хотя и знал, что это совсем не так, да и дело было не в цветах.

Так или иначе, они покинули Готэм ещё до заката, и прибыли в Парквилль немного за полночь.

Собака радовалась так, будто не видела Коннера целый год, и когда он подхватил щенка на руки, ему тоже стало немного легче.

Как будто Тим постарался оставить ему друга, способного поддержать, и способного лишь потому, что говорить он никак не мог.


	9. Письмо

_Поздно ночью через все запятые  
дошёл наконец до точки._

Город ещё не стих после недавних событий — ничего серьёзнее пропажи человека в Парквилле не случалось со времён эпидемии. Но для остальных исчезновение Тима было сродни зрелищу на экране. Он ведь даже не успел прижиться, подружиться с кем-то, кроме Кона и, в какой-то степени, Барта. Это ощущение сценарности, постановочности и излишнее внимание раздражали, а раздражение было единственной доступной эмоцией теперь, единственной, немного отвлекающей от глухой тоски.

Ма Кент смотрела на него сочувственно, но и сама знала, что ничем не может помочь. Па Кент не помог бы тоже, но переживали они оба не меньше, чем он сам. Кларк звонил почти каждый день, но и с ним Кон говорил как-то механически. По инерции.

А через четыре дня после похорон пришло письмо от Тима.

Судя по штемпелям, оно было отправлено накануне исчезновения, в тот же день, когда они в последний раз грелись у огня. Марка в углу была настоящей — по какой-то иронии конверты с такими шли дольше всего. Коннер был уверен, что это очередная загадка, что там ещё одна фотография или открытка с припиской «где?», но не был готов к этим привычным вещам сейчас. Он слишком устал, чтобы распутывать паутину слов и образов, в которую Тим ловил его раз за разом. Тем более, что теперь некому было смотреть на то, как он расплетает узлы. С этой мыслью он отложил конверт, не вскрывая, но затем тут же схватил его снова, понимая, что там может быть подсказка, ответ или объяснение причин, по которым Тим ушёл.

На самом деле у Кона было не так много вариантов. Всего два: Тим был мёртв и любил его или был жив и, очевидно, не любил, раз поступил так. Решать, какой вариант хуже, не хотелось совершенно. Да и очевидным на самом деле было это решение — Кон был готов пожертвовать чем угодно, включая своё сердце, если бы это означало гарантию того, что Тим цел и невредим.

Внутри конверта оказалась карта. Кон даже не сразу понял, что это именно она: лист был просто усеян цифрами, столбиками и клетками цифр, но Кон слишком часто проводил пальцами по реке Миссури, чтобы теперь не узнать одни лишь очертания изгибов там, где бумага осталась девственно белой. Очевидно стало, что потому Тим и спрашивал его про реку раз за разом, тащил на лёд. Просто оставлял ему зацепки, якорьки на будущее, убеждался, что Кон сможет разгадать его загадку.

Оставалось только понять, какая именно часть Миссури была здесь изображена.

Цифры не были ни нумерацией домов, ни координатами, ничем таким. Ничем очевидным. Если бы Кон не знал Тима достаточно хорошо, он не то что не нашёл бы решение, но и не оценил бы красоты шифра, его неуловимого изящества. Это была карта кварталов возле университета. Цифры означали количество людей, живущих в доме. Нужно было найти точку отсчёта. Он сразу вычеркнул свой дом и особняк, занятый Уэйнами. Подумав ещё немного, отбросил дом Барта.

У Кона ушло несколько часов сопоставления карты города и карты Тима, прежде чем он догадался, что в левом верхнем углу находится университет. Аккуратный красный крестик, правда, всё равно располагался за чертой города, но было хотя бы ясно, куда идти. На следующий день Коннер едва высидел на занятиях, не слыша ровным счётом ничего, а после ушёл, чуть не забыв попрощаться с Джейсоном и Бартом. Последний проводил его обеспокоенным взглядом.

Нужно было спешить: темнело по-прежнему очень рано.

Кон прошёл по Майкл Ков на запад и свернул в лес возле дома миссис Мэк, углубился на несколько сотен шагов, увязая в высоком снегу, и в положенном месте увидел красную ленту, завязанную на широком стволе дерева. Выше неё, да и вообще довольно высоко над землёй располагалось дупло. Коннер подошёл вплотную, примерился и подпрыгнул, насколько это было возможно, цепляясь рукой за нижнюю ветку. Подтянулся и свободной ладонью скользнул в дупло, быстро нашаривая свёрток.

Спрыгнул вниз, отстранённо думая о том, как сам Тим его туда положил, и тут же одёрнул себя, вспоминая о том, какие крепкие у него руки. И тут же одёрнул себя снова. Свёрток был небольшим и лёгким, почти такой же конверт, как тот, в котором была карта, только из плотной бумаги и обмотанный бечёвкой. Он спрятал его за пазуху, проверил дупло ещё раз — на всякий случай — и отправился домой.

Конверт жёг грудь, хотелось открыть его сразу же, остановиться посреди дороги и порвать бумагу, но Кон знал, что там может быть что-то мелкое. Или что-то хрупкое. А может вообще ничего не быть, и какой из этих вариантов не оказался бы в итоге верным, лучше открыть послание дома.

Переступив порог, он сразу помчался наверх, отказываясь от ужина и коротко целуя в щёку обеспокоенную ма Кент, едва успевая разуться. Собака влетела по ступенькам за ним, и когда он, стряхнув куртку на постель, опустился на стул, осторожно, почти благоговейно развязывая узелки бечёвки, уперлась передними лапами в бедро, коротко взлаивая. Он рассеянно почесал её за ушами, погладил широкий лоб и вернулся к конверту.

Внутри оказались два билета и письмо, завёрнутые в пищевую плёнку.

Билеты были на самолёт из Канзас-сити в Метрополис и обратно, с открытой датой.

А письмо начиналось с поздравления с днём святого Валентина.

Кон просто разгадал шифр слишком быстро, слишком рано, катастрофически. У него был стимул, что и говорить. Тим дал ему фору, которая в итоге не понадобилась, но оставил подарок заранее, очевидно, допуская возможность того, что он справится быстро. Коннер смотрел на острый почерк и понимал уже, что это короткое письмо, да не письмо даже, скорее простая записка — никак не поможет ему понять причин, но всё равно глотал строчки жадно и быстро.

_«Поздравляю тебя с праздником, Кон. Я в курсе, что ты хочешь поехать в Метрополис, и я в курсе, что ты не знаешь, как мне об этом сказать._

_Скажи об этом в самолёте._

_И помни, что я всегда тебя поддержу._

_Красный Робин._

_P.S.: Если ты всё ещё не выбрал имя для собаки, в чём я, конечно, сомневаюсь, но всё же; назови её Бесс»._

Кон перечитал записку несколько раз, будто ожидал, что буквы поменяются местами и смысл изменится тоже, но, конечно же, напрасно. Он перевернул бумагу, но обратная сторона была девственно чиста, он даже понюхал письмо, но ничем особенным не пахло.

Надежда испарилась так же быстро, как появилась днём ранее.

Коннер поднялся со стула и опустился на пол, скрещивая ноги. Собака бросилась вылизывать его лицо и руки, а он смотрел на неё и чесал за ушами и под горлом, гладил круглые бока.

— Бесс, — она коротко гавкнула в ответ. — Значит, тебя зовут Бесс.

Тим всё-таки сдержал своё обещание.

***

В еженедельной газете, выходящей в пятницу, был напечатан некролог, посвящённый Тиму. Он тоже вызывал глухое раздражение, потому что был полон информации, которой Кон не знал, и столь же полон умолчаний и неоднозачностей. Он начинался со слов «7 января нас покинул Тимоти Джексон Дрейк...»

«Покинул» могло значить, что угодно, и Кон знал это лучше многих. Нет, он не хотел, чтобы остальные поверили в его смерть, сдались и опустили руки, но люди вокруг и так были потрясающе деликатны в один момент и совершенно бестактны в другой. Да и в принципе жизнь его и без того сейчас была слишком зыбкой, наполненной густым туманом, скрывающим детали.

В некрологе, кстати, деталей было предостаточно. Кону казалось, что он знает о Тиме всё, особенно после визита в Готэм, но даже он не мог бы добавить ничего к написанному. Возможно, потому что не хотел.

Не хотел делиться ни с кем тем, как Тим проводил пальцами, стирая потёкшую подводку, чуть щурясь, и тем, как он выгибался, если поцеловать живот — ниже пупка, но выше пряжки ремня, и тем, как он ругался на узость рамок школьной программы. Как он играл с Бесс и смеялся над Джейсоном. Просто — как он смеялся.

Новостей не было по-прежнему никаких.

Первые недели после произошедшего Кон впоследствии помнил смутно. Школа осталась в памяти как один длинный звонок и вереница размытых фигур, скользящих перед глазами. Кон отвечал на вопросы, выполнял задания, но ни за что не смог бы объяснить, как; его голова была заполнена свинцом, и свинцом же были налиты его ноги. Он то мучался бессонницей, то спал по двенадцать часов кряду, как убитый, отключаясь раньше, чем его голова касалась подушки.

Постепенно Тима забывали, коробка возле кабинета директора исчезла, а пустой шкафчик перестал быть местом паломничества. Записки и стикеры больше не появлялись, но дверца пестрела всё равно, потому что никто не решался убрать эти знаки внимания.

Кон чувствовал себя, как в затянувшемся кошмаре, вот только ущипнуть себя не помогало проснуться.

Ничего не менялось, поиски кончились, толком не начавшись, а Кон даже не следил уже за тем, как от журналистов отбивался аль Гул. Это было не интересно. Это было не значимо. Это не помогло бы вернуть Тима, а потому не стоило внимания.

Билеты лежали на книжной полке, спрятанные за стеклом, и ждали его возвращения тоже. Их было два, что ясно говорило о том, что он хотел полететь в Метрополис с Коном.

Но не успел.

Живым самого себя Коннер чувствовал, лишь гуляя и играя с Бесс, которая росла не по дням, а по часам. Она оказалась умной девочкой, быстро запоминала команды, и родители души в ней не чаяли, как, впрочем, и Барт, и Джейсон, и Стеф.

Кон часто бывал в доме Уэйнов, и они заходили к нему иногда, но во всём этом был налёт серой тоски, когда все знают, что расставание неизбежно, но делают вид, что это не так, обходят скользкие темы.

Такие, как будущее, например.

Дэмиен по-прежнему делал вид, что они с Коном вообще случайные знакомые, но с Бесс, тем не менее, возился с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем с собственной собакой, и иногда давал ему советы касательно воспитания и ухода за лабрадорами — откуда только знал. Когда Коннер спросил об этом Джейсона, тот коротко усмехнулся и сказал, что всё это он узнавал специально и уже после появления Бесс. Верилось с трудом, конечно, но верилось. Он понял уже, что в Дэмиене было больше от подросткового бунта, чем от действительной неприязни к нему.

По мере приближения дня святого Валентина становилось хуже. Билеты продолжали пылиться за стеклом.

К середине февраля Кон совсем перестал спать, и не мог больше сосредоточиться. Не мог читать, учиться и отдыхать, только дёргался и суетился. Это походило на ощущения накануне большой игры, и оттого казалось, что должно произойти что-то. Но ничего не происходило, да и подарок Тима он уже нашёл.

В конце концов, он устал настолько, что обратился за помощью к Барту. Он знал, что его матери выписывают сильное снотворное — та плохо спала после эпидемии.

— Чувак, нет. Я не буду этого делать.

Кон поуговаривал его немного, но быстро устал и сдался.

Барт смотрел на его мучения несколько дней, а потом притащил всё-таки большую капсулу без маркировки и блистера в пластиковом пакете для бутербродов.

— Ты настоящий друг, — простонал Коннер, когда Барт положил её перед ним на стол.

— Эй. Это первый и последний раз, понял? Ты выглядишь просто отвратительно, чувак.

— И чувствую себя не лучше.

— Ничего, выспишься и будешь как новенький.

Кон не стал тратиться на проговаривание очевидного: как новенький он не будет точно, только наберётся немного сил, чтобы изводить себя снова.

Таблетку он выпил в тот же вечер, уснул сразу и проспал без сновидений до самого утра, но всё равно не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Впрочем, жаловаться не приходилось: его наконец перестало шатать от усталости.

Утром в школе Кон спросил у Барта:

— Что это было? Мне помогло.

— Сахарная пудра.

— Серьёзно? Но я же уснул.

— Серьёзно. Зато теперь ты сам видишь, что всё нормально. Ты будешь в порядке рано или поздно. Жаль, правда, что подсунуть тебе сахар больше не сработает.

— Действительно жаль, — хмыкнул Кон.

Но в тот день уснул снова и безо всяких иллюзий.

***

Дня святого Валентина Коннер ждал с содроганием, и не зря.

В этот день все те, кто, казалось, забыл уже о Тиме, вспомнили. Хуже всего было то, что они _смотрели_. Кто-то отворачивался, но в основном рядом с Коном остальные притормаживали и мерили его взглядом, будто оценивали нанесённый ущерб. Хотелось огрызнуться, но сил на это не было совсем.

Ещё хуже было то, что его шкафчик оказался набит валентинками. Их опускали в прорезь наверху, так что когда Кон открыл его перед занятиями, сердечки и открытки посыпались к его ногам. Он получал их и раньше, несколько штук каждый год, больше, чем отправлял сам, но никогда так много.

Он знал заранее, что внутри, и потому не хотел их открывать.

Тем не менее, он забрал их домой и рассортировал.

Тим научил его ценить информацию, а Кон не переставал ждать короткого слова, предваряющего хитрый шифр.

Стопки открыток «Держись» и «Не сдавайся» оказались примерно одной высоты. Гораздо меньше была пачка «Я плохо тебя знаю, но…», и совсем маленькой кучка тех валентинок, которые про себя Кон назвал «честными».

Их отправители радовались тому, что Тима больше нет в городе, и тому, что Кон страдает. Некоторые цитировали библию и желали им воссоединения — в аду.

Несмотря на то, что никто в открытую не обсуждал и не осуждал их отношения, едва ли для кого-то ещё оставалось незаметным, что Коннер скорбел не так, как скорбят по другу, пусть даже лучшему, а так, как скорбят по любимому человеку.

Теперь это было неважно, и Кон понимал к тому же, что важным это не было никогда. Ему не стоило оглядываться на остальных вообще — ни тогда, когда в самом начале он сторонился Тима, ни тогда, когда он косился на ребят вроде Мерсера, не позволяя себе даже с Бартом поделиться важным. Ему стоило бы сразу в открытую заявить о том, что они вместе. Не то чтобы они прятались, конечно. Но всё же он немного жалел о том, что не был чуть более очевидным и открытым в этой дурацкой школе.

Кон пообещал себе никогда больше не прислушиваться к чужому мнению.

В конце концов, все эти люди были действительно чужими ему, и теперь это было очевиднее, чем когда-либо.

Никто из тех, кто написал «Я плохо тебя знаю» не ударит пальцем о палец, чтобы это изменить. Никто из тех, кто написал «Держись» и «Не сдавайся» не поможет ему держаться и не сдаваться.

Впрочем, надо отдать им должное, они и не смогли бы.

«Честные» валентинки тоже были честны лишь наполовину, потому что отправители не подписали их.

Коннер предпочёл бы вовсе ничего не получать в этот день, вообще уехать из города, но вместо этого он просто отправился к реке, к месту, где нашли одежду Тима.

Издалека он увидел серую тень под деревьями. На снегу возле них кто-то нарисовал, вернее, вытоптал огромное, метров пять высотой сердце с их именами внутри.

Кон не смог бы сказать, сделали это в память о Тиме или в качестве издёвки, но это на самом деле тоже не имело ровным счётом никакого значения.

***

В конце февраля в школе должны были быть танцы.

Кон не хотел идти, но Барт, Стеф и Джейсон уговорили его.

— Малыш, тебе нечего делать одному дома. Идём. Тебя никто не будет донимать, пока ты с нами.

Он не нашёл причин отказаться, и потому отправился вместе со всеми. В этот раз в зале было больше наблюдающих учителей, чем обычно.

— Как думаешь, — спросил Барт, — они боятся, что ещё кто-то пропадёт?

Он тут же осёкся и извинился, но к удивлению самого Кона, его это совершенно не задело и не встревожило. Как будто шрам постепенно начинал затягиваться. Болело страшно, но края рваной раны больше не расходились от каждого движения, обнажая воспалённое нутро.

Главным было не попытаться побежать.

— Ну, хватит, — буркнул Джейсон, подразумевая, видимо, что им стоит потанцевать, а не говорить.

Он сделал шаг назад, увидев, как к ним приближается мистер Нассер. Он и подошёл, в общем-то, прямиком к Кону, даже не глядя на остальных, но Коннер спиной чувствовал близость Джейсона, и это успокаивало. Он вообще ощущался опасным для окружающих, Кон помнил это прекрасно, помнил, как сам подбирался в его присутствии. Но теперь он знал, что для своих не было защитника лучше.

Пожалуй, Кон мог назвать его другом теперь. Почти товарищем по несчастью. Неожиданно кольнуло тоской от того, что они уедут через несколько месяцев.

Сам Коннер пока не знал, уедет ли он, и если да, то когда.

Мистер Нассер улыбнулся и сказал:

— Миссис Мэк хочет потанцевать с тобой.

Её самой нигде не было видно, да и по ощущениям помянутой миссис Мэк, учителю истории, было никак не меньше девяноста.

— Передайте ей, что я танцую только медленные танцы.

— Обязательно. Ты как?

Кон пожал плечами, и мистер Нассер кивнул, а потом поднял руку и, словно с трудом решаясь, опустил ладонь на его плечо. Задержался так на пару секунд, а после отошёл, не сказав больше ни слова.

Зазвучала музыка, но никто не подошёл к Кону — он был надёжно окружён своими друзьями. Почему-то от этого было спокойно и почти хорошо.

Стеф иногда уходила танцевать с Бартом, но Джейсон всегда оставался рядом. Ему будто вообще не было интересно, он отказывался, даже когда его приглашали симпатичные девчонки из выпускного класса. Кон задумался о том, как он вообще сошёлся с Кори, которой здесь не было, и не из-за неё ли Джей не шёл танцевать. Впрочем, эти мысли он быстро отогнал, потому что прекрасно понимал, почему Джейсон держится рядом с ним.

Он помнил, сколько злых открыток получил, и остальные тоже помнили — он не скрывал их. Просто факт, событие, о котором не умалчиваешь, но и не говоришь слишком много.

Когда заиграла медленная музыка, Стеф взяла его за руку и мягко потянула под баскетбольное кольцо. Везде было темно, и Кон не сразу, но всё же пошёл за ней, осторожно и послушно. Стеф обняла его за шею и они начали медленно двигаться, чуть покачиваясь и передвигаясь маленькими шажками.

Тусклый свет, льющийся сверху, изредка выхватывал черты лица, остальные же люди вокруг казались бесплотными призраками, тенями, не имеющими воплощения.

Они так и смещались по плавной, широкой дуге, и Кон обнимал её за талию, живую, живее многих других людей, и чувствовал, что всё наладится.

Потом он понял, что Стеф плачет.

Она мелко вздрагивала, и рубашка на его плече намокла. На губах стало солоно, и Кон понял, что в темноте с ней заплакал тоже, и это принесло странное облегчение, будто после похорон он долго-долго не мог пролить ни слезинки, а теперь боль и усталость выходили из него, стекали по щекам и подбородку.

Когда музыка кончилась, они остановились, но Стеф всё ещё сжимала его рубашку пальцами, сминая ткань на спине, и плакала, уткнувшись в плечо.

Кон прижал её крепче и не смог бы потом сказать, сколько они простояли так.

И ему было плевать.

Когда слёзы высохли, они вернулись к остальным, Барт обнял Стеф, нежно проводя пальцами по подсохшим дорожкам, и Кон отвернулся, чувствуя себя так, будто подглядел за чем-то совершенно личным. Джейсон же смотрел на него и улыбался — грустно, лукаво и удовлетворённо.

— Ну что, продолжим в особняке? Все натанцевались?

Им действительно не нужна была остальная школа, чтобы проводить время вместе, но Кон был всё же рад, что его уговорили прийти. Он чувствовал себя немного лучше теперь.

Джейсон посмотрел на кого-то поверх его головы, и Кон обернулся, почти лицом к лицу снова сталкиваясь с мистером Нассером. В этот раз Джей не отошёл, а Коннер заговорил первым:

— Мы уже собираемся уходить.

— Миссис Мэк расстроится, — натянуто улыбнулся Нассер, не глядя на беспардонно уставившегося на него Джейсона.

— Возможно, мы потанцуем с ней в следующий раз.

— Это точно. Коннер, я хотел спросить. Ты занят в выходные?

— Не особенно? А что случилось, вам нужна помощь в библиотеке?

— Нет, нет, ничего такого. Просто я еду в Канзас-сити на выставку и подумал, что ты захочешь поехать со мной. Развеяться. Можешь взять ещё кого-нибудь, — Джейсон поморщился, будто сразу отказываясь.

Кон пожал плечами: мистер Нассер всегда был внимательнее к нему, чем к остальным, даже пытался поддержать после исчезновения Тима, как мог, хотя тот явно относился к нему не слишком хорошо. Так что теперь Кон не видел ничего плохого в идее поехать в город.

— Да, думаю, я хотел бы посмотреть.

— Отлично. Мы вернёмся к вечеру, скажи мне в пятницу, если кто-то захочет присоединиться? Я заеду за тобой в субботу в девять утра.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, мистер Нассер.

Тот улыбнулся чуть криво, как многие бывшие солдаты, и ушёл так же, чеканя шаг.

— Не нравится мне этот хмырь, — пробормотал Джейсон. — Ты уверен, что хочешь поехать с ним, малыш?

— Тиму он тоже не нравится... — Стеф вздрогнула, но Кон сделал вид, что не заметил этого. — Да, я уверен? Ты не присоединишься?

— Боюсь, я буду не слишком сдержан, если он начнёт меня бесить, а он начнёт. У тебя есть телефон Дика?

— Да, мы обменялись перед… поездкой в Готэм.

— Тогда ты в курсе, кому звонить, если что-то случится. И я предупрежу его, что ты будешь в городе. Ну, знаешь. Если у тебя будет время просто повидаться с ним. Тоже ведь неплохо.

Кон кивнул, и они отправились наконец в особняк, где они провели ещё пару часов за пустой болтовнёй, прежде чем Кон ушёл домой.

В ту ночь он смог уснуть без привычного звонка Тиму и записанного на автоответчик голоса, но засыпая, думал о том, что ему нужно сохранить эту запись на всякий случай.

Его время, может, и замерло, а время мобильных операторов — вовсе нет.


	10. Канзас-сити

_Поезда и дороги — кровопотери времени.  
Протереть бы стекло да вжаться в него виском.  
Ощущение взгляда — словно мишень на темени,  
тянет сталью, ещё — колючим речным песком._

В субботу утром Кон поднялся раньше времени, так что когда мистер Нассер подъехал к калитке, он уже был там.

— Никто не захотел поехать с нами? — спросил мистер Нассер, направляя поток тёплого воздуха от печки на Кона, едва он сел на переднее сидение.

— Нет, никто, — ответил он.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. В машине было уютно, так что Кона едва не сморило снова, но хотя он и чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, запоздало подкралась неловкость. Зачем Нассер позвал его?

Куда он вообще его позвал?

Свои вопросы Кон решил озвучить, и Нассер лишь пожал плечами, расслабленно придерживая руль:

— Просто подумал, что тебе не помешает отвлечься. А выставка посвящена военному делу. В основном двадцатого века… Хиросима, «Дропшот», отряд 731. Ты наверняка слышал, — Кон кивнул.

Не обо всём из этого он узнал в школе, так что чертовски сложно было не вспоминать, как Тим останавливал фильмы, чтобы рассказать что-то о них. Или поспорить. Они смотрели «Подводную лодку» пять часов вместо двух с половиной, потому что уйму времени потратили на споры о воде в орудиях.

Кон скучал и по спорам, и по слишком длинным фильмам. Он скучал по Тиму.

Нассер тем временем продолжил:

— Ты же знаешь о программе военного резидентства в Парквилльском университете. И о том, сколько в городе бывших солдат.

— Я не так много встречал, если честно, — Кон задумался. — Вообще-то, кажется, только вас.

— В самом деле? Наверное, они просто не очень хотят вспоминать службу. Но выставка не о нашем поколении, нет, даже не о нашей стране в основном. Скорее о концепции войны.

— Это должно быть очень интересно, — вежливо ответил Кон, хотя точно знал, что без Тима интересно ему не будет.

— Там есть несколько моих работ.

— В самом деле? Я думал, что вы пишете.

— Нет, к писательству у меня как раз никаких способностей. Я снимаю в основном, — он кивнул головой в сторону заднего сидения. Там лежали рюкзак, а рядом — кофр с фотоаппаратом. — Ещё во время службы жалел, что не могу фотографировать наши будни.

— Никогда не видел вас с камерой.

— Я не снимаю в школе. Ничего, ты увидишь всё на месте.

— Звучит многообещающе. А о какой войне ваши снимки?

— Я расскажу тебе, когда ты посмотришь на них. Иначе это не будет иметь никакого смысла.

Кон кивнул. Возможно, вся эта поездка была не такой уж плохой идеей, подумал он.

Вскоре они подъехали к железнодорожной станции.

— В Канзас-сити лучше ехать на поезде. Ты ведь бывал там?

— Нет, ни разу.

— Неужели ты всю жизнь не покидал Парквилля?

Кону этот вопрос не понравился. Скрывать было нечего, но, тем не менее, он увильнул:

— Я родом не отсюда.

— Удивительно. Так или иначе, тебе должно понравиться в городе.

— Вы так уверены, что мне всё понравится, — неожиданно резко ответил Кон и тут же смутился. — Извините.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся мистер Нассер. — Всё в порядке.

И вышел из машины.

***

В поезде они сидели один напротив другого.

Дорога до Канзас-сити была отнюдь не такой интересной, как, например, до Готэма, и Кон пожалел, что не взял с собой какую-нибудь книгу, но он не читал ничего сверх программы после исчезновения Тима. Просто не мог сосредоточиться — слова почему-то оставляли слишком много места для мыслей и тоски.

Самое время было начать писать, но культивировать боль не хотелось тоже.

Так что он толком не знал куда смотреть и то и дело возвращался взглядом к камере, лежащей на сидении рядом с мистером Нассером. Тот, кажется, заметил его нервозность, потянулся к рюкзаку и спросил:

— Ты пьёшь кофе?

— Иногда.

Он достал термос и налил Кону немного. Тот обхватил крышку-чашку ладонями, чтобы согреть пальцы.

— Надеюсь, ты не решишь, что потратил субботний день на ерунду.

— Не думаю. Да и у меня всё равно не было никаких планов.

— Есть какие-то новости? Полиция что-то выяснила? — неожиданно спросил мистер Нассер, и Кон ответил, не успев подумать.

— Совсем ничего.

— Представляю, как тебе трудно.

Кон скривился в ответ, не сумев проконтролировать выражение лица. Это не осталось незамеченным.

— Ты можешь подумать, что я просто использую слова, не взвешивая их, но это не так. Я не скажу, что полностью понимаю тебя. Но я понимаю кое-что. Моя девушка погибла семь лет назад, а я даже не видел тела. Её звали Лесли.

— Как это случилось?

— На работе. Она была археологом, и в одной экспедиции... всё пошло не очень хорошо.

Кон нахмурился. Эта история, это имя…

— Лесли… Томпкинс?

Нассер вскинул брови. Потом мрачно улыбнулся.

— Конечно, Тим рассказал тебе. Дрейки были её хорошими друзьями. Но трагедии никого не щадят, так ведь?

— Да…

— И Кон. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя был в курсе. Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему.

— Конечно.

Запоздало он понял ещё и то, что обсуждал с учителем исчезновение не просто друга, а своего парня, и что учителя совершенно не волнует его пол. Это воодушевило и подогрело симпатию. В очередной раз Кон подумал, что не понимает, почему Тиму мистер Нассер оказался настолько не по нраву.

Может, он стал напоминанием об утрате?

Остаток пути они провели в молчании, а Канзас-сити встретил их солнцем и шумом.

Он был совсем не похож на Готэм — и Кон подумал, что подходил Дику, пожалуй, даже больше.

Он почему-то ожидал увидеть немного пыльный музей со скрипящими полами и старыми стенами, с высокими дверями и строгими экскурсоводами. Галерея оказалась совсем другой. Белая со всех сторон — почти ослепляющая чистотой. Никаких экскурсоводов, ничего старого, только лампы дневного света и чёрная плитка на полу. Тут и там были экспонаты — как объяснил мистер Нассер, всё здесь являлось частью выставки, даже если табличек рядом не было.

В основном там были картины, на самом деле. Взрывы и самолёты, много техники, мало смысла. Кто-то выкрасил акварелью фотографию Пола Тиббетса рядом с Enola Gay.

Кто-то смастерил миниатюрный Рэм.

Снимки мистера Нассера выделялись очень явно, совсем не походили на всё остальное: их было много, и они занимали половину стены от пола до потолка. На всех были розовые цветы — множество ветвей и множество цветов, не понять даже было, один это снимок, поделённый на сектора, или разные деревья. Или вовсе одна фотография, по-разному повёрнутая.

Кон долго смотрел и решил всё-таки, что деревьев несколько. Ещё он понял, что это сакуры — их он видел только в интернете и в фильмах, хотя знал, что в ботаническом саду при университете есть целый павильон с ними. Наверное, там мистер Нассер и снимал.

Он остановился за плечом Кона и смотрел на фотографии тоже.

Подпись под ними гласила: «Хисатс».

— Что это значит? — спросил Кон.

— «Рази без промаха». Это то, что говорили себе японские лётчики-камикадзе, пикируя на противника. Японцы — удивительный народ с особенным отношением как к войне в частности, так и смерти вообще. Даже их руководство для камикадзе исполнено поэзии: там говорится о памяти о мальчишеских детских днях и звуке бьющегося хрусталя. И оно обещает, что между тем моментом, когда ты прокричишь «хисатс» и погибнешь, все цветы сакуры святилища Ясукуни в Токио радостно улыбнутся тебе.

— Это красиво. Странно, но красиво. Они воспевают этим смерть, ведь так?

— А что ещё они могли сделать, чтобы облегчить участь камикадзе?

Мистер Нассер осторожно взял его за плечо и молча потянул назад, к другой стене. Оттуда сразу стало видно, что фотографии висят так, чтобы вместе составлять красивый ровный иероглиф.

— Этот иероглиф означает «истинное положение».

— Это положение не кажется мне таким уж истинным.

— Речь не об этом. Иногда, чтобы увидеть истину, нужно отойти подальше или вовсе уйти. Смертники вряд ли знают её, потому что в итоге оказываются слишком близко. Это романтичная смерть — в одном огне с врагом, чудовищный урон противнику за счёт единственной жертвы. Но в ней нет ничего от правды. Убить себя, чтобы приблизить победу в войне — это действительно рабочая схема. Но она ни за что не позволит увидеть реальное положение вещей, и потому слепа. Зрячий смотрит издалека.

Кон помолчал — эта отповедь неприятно царапнула. Мистер Нассер и сам понял, что чересчур распалился:

— Извини. Видимо, этот вопрос слишком цепляет меня. Лесли умерла так же — очень близко и совершенно бессмысленно, а ведь она никогда не была солдатом.

— Мне нравится эта работа, — проигнорировал извинения Кон. — Действительно нравится. Она на порядок лучше остальных.

— Ты правда так считаешь? Это приятно. Я все семь лет снимал сакуры весной.

— В этом году вы тоже будете?

— Нет. У меня была цель — и она достигнута, время ставить новую.

— Это похоже на то, что делал Мирослав Тихий, — воспоминания о том, как увлечённо говорил о нём Тим, царапнули рёбра изнутри и сжали сердце когтистыми лапами.

— Да? Действительно. Похоже. Ты много знаешь о фотографии, не так ли, Кон?

— Тим… рассказывал мне. И показывал тоже. Я даже могу сделать пинхольную камеру.

— Знаешь, тебе нужно почитать Сьюзен Зонтаг. Я принесу. Ты не читал?

— Нет, но я наслышан о ней.

— Тебе понравится.

Пока что Кону действительно нравилось всё, что показывал мистер Нассер, так что он пожал плечами и кивнул.

— Я могу сфотографировать вашу работу?

— Конечно. Я вряд ли сохраню эти снимки, так что будет здорово, если у тебя останется что-то на память.

— Но зачем от них избавляться?

— Ты не понял? Это тоже часть идеи. Истину нельзя зафиксировать и сохранить. И не только потому, что это трудно. Это ещё и опасно — всегда будет тот, кто захочет эту её скрыть.

После они разошлись снова, Кон посмотрел тематический фильм. На самом деле это была нарезка кадров из «Хиросима, любовь моя» — они смотрели её с Тимом — с наложенными диалогами из «Цельнометаллической оболочки» — её они тоже видели вдвоём. Тиму всегда было, что показать и рассказать, а вот нарезка Кону не понравилась в итоге, потому что на первый взгляд в таком сочетании было смысла гораздо меньше, чем в оригиналах. Тем не менее, он досидел до конца, потому что Тим точно сказал бы, что ему следует увидеть картину целиком, и лишь затем делать выводы.

Сейчас Кон не мог ни отойти к другой стене, ни определить, кончился ли сюжет.

Он не чувствовал финала и не желал признавать его наступление, так что отбросил эти мысли, как несущественные.

***

После окончания фильма мнение Кона о нём не улучшилось, и он отправился на поиски мистера Нассера. Он увидел его в другом крыле галереи, тот разговаривал с каким-то практически налысо обритым худым подростком. Его движения были плавны, но неуловимо нервозны, и он ушёл раньше, чем Кон приблизился к ним. Мистер Нассер поднял взгляд от блокнота, который держал в руках во время разговора, и сразу спросил:

— Ну что, готов?

Кон был готов.

Фотографии они сжигали вместе, уже в темноте вышли на задний двор и опустили порванные снимки в высокий металлический мусорник. Фотобумага горела с кошмарным запахом, но дым сразу уносило ветром, и мистер Нассер задумчиво смотрел на то, как он рассеивается.

— Как будто истины и не было никогда, верно? — спросил он, едва они закончили.

Кон не хотел думать о том, что точно так же постепенно исчезал, испарялся из мира вещей Тим — будто его и не было.

***

После выставки мистер Нассер спросил, торопится ли Кон и не будет ли он против зайти с ним в бар. Кон против не был, да и отказываться было неловко.

— Только никому не рассказывай, иначе меня уволят, — с улыбкой погрозил пальцем Нассер

— Вы не на работе сейчас.

— Не важно с такой работой, как у меня. Она на самом деле просто становится частью жизни, а потом ты уже не можешь различить.

В баре — это и впрямь оказалось тихое местечко — они взяли по пинте портера и какое-то время пили молча. На самом деле Кон довольно скоро ощутил себя не в своей тарелке, но делать было нечего. Они перекусили гамбургерами и после ещё пинты для каждого отправились к вокзалу.

Коннер так и не связался с Диком — на самом деле ему попросту не хватило времени. Зато на обратном пути в поезде они с мистером Нассером вновь разговорились, и начал этот разговор Кон:

— Спасибо, что взяли меня с собой.

— Ты хорошо провёл время?

— Да, очень.

— Что на выставке понравилось тебе больше всего?

— Ваши работы. Да, пожалуй что ваши работы. Они очень осмысленные.

— Просто мои пояснения ты слышал, а остальных — нет.

— Может быть. Тем не менее, я буду ждать возможность прочитать ту книгу, о которой вы говорили.

Строго говоря, Кон не мог выбросить из головы разговор о Тиме, и через какое-то время, пока они кружили вокруг да около, решил просто задать терзающий его вопрос напрямую:

— Вы думаете, что он жив?

Мистер Нассер, до того глядевший в окно, перевёл на него недоуменный взгляд и вскинул брови:

— Смотря, что ты понимаешь под словом «живой». Как насчёт души и всего такого?

— Вы верите в это?

— Я верю в закон сохранения энергии. Если душа — такая же энергия, то куда она девается? И разве растворяется наше тело без следа? Я уверен, что бесследно не исчезает ничто. А значит, мы можем поддерживать связь с умершими.

— А вы со своей… с Лесли, вы поддерживаете с ней связь?

Мистер Нассер нахмурился.

— Нет. Но не то чтобы я очень активно пытался. Вообще говоря, она была против всего этого. Она ведь была археологом, а эти люди очень материалистичны. Слишком близко к прошлому, слишком далеко от настоящего, ты знаешь.

Кон неизбежно вспомнил и про шифр, и про их с Тимом обещания.

— Впрочем, ты всегда можешь попробовать связаться, разве не так?

— Вы имеете в виду медиумов? В них вы верите тоже?

— Я не знаю, верю ли я. Я только знаю, что когда не видно выхода, можно попытаться использовать любой. Так что.

— Это не научно, — один из любимых аргументов Тима на самом деле ничего не значил, если отрицал возможность задать ему вопрос, где он и почему ушёл.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Кон слишком много слышал обо всём этом. Он не верил в медиумов и экстрасенсов, не в состоянии был допустить возможность чуда, потому что знал, какое разочарование это повлечёт.

Он знал, сколько раз разочаровывался Гудини, например.

Но он не мог не хотеть попробовать.

Мистер Нассер внимательно смотрел на него, будто по одному выражению лица мог понять, о чём Кон думает. Так что тот улыбнулся добродушно и расправил плечи, но следующий вопрос учителя застал его врасплох. Он и впрямь почувствовал себя, как на уроке, притом определённо в младших классах.

— Как ты думаешь. Камикадзе — самоубийцы? — поинтересовался мистер Нассер.

— Разве нет? Ведь они добровольно убивают себя.

— А был ли самоубийцей Иисус? Он знал, на что шёл, в конце концов, знал, что его убьют.

— Я… я не знаю. Я думаю, у него не было выхода, если вообще допускать возможность его существования.

— И всё же. Просто скажи, был ли Иисус самоубийцей?

Коннеру стало остро неуютно, на этот вопрос он не хотел отвечать, потому что именно такая формулировка заставляла его думать о том, мог ли быть самоубийцей Тим.

По всему выходило, что мог, но это было не тем, что Кон мог так просто признать и принять.

Так что он пожал плечами неопределённо:

— Я думаю, что большинство философов сойдутся во мнении, что нет.

— Ты увиливаешь. Это не твоё мнение, а философов. Ты наверняка научился этому у Тима, — Кон понял, что Нассер всё же был нетрезв.

Слишком он распалился.

— Даже если и так, что с того? — спросил Коннер, возможно, чересчур грубо.

Неожиданно в ответ он получил улыбку.

— Ничего. В таком случае, он отчасти живёт в тебе, понимаешь? В твоих словах.

Кон не нашёлся, что ответить, но Нассеру, кажется, и не был нужен его ответ.

— Лесли тоже живёт во мне, — проговорил он, отворачиваясь к окну.

Коннер по-прежнему не понимал, как должен реагировать, но обратил внимание на кофр с фотоаппаратом — снова.

— Вы снимали сегодня? — спросил он невпопад.

Мистер Нассер посмотрел на него недоуменно, а потом так же взглянул и на камеру, будто он совсем забыл о ней и вообще о своих планах. Казалось, что мыслями он был не здесь. Коннер тоже перевёл взгляд на окно и всю дорогу назад смотрел на пролетающие мимо деревья.

***

Мистер Нассер довёз его почти до самого дома. Вернулись они в итоге не слишком поздно, так что Кон успевал погулять с собакой сам. Он оделся потеплее, прицепил поводок к ошейнику Бесс и отправился бродить по городским улочкам.

Погода стояла не самая плохая, но к вечеру небо заволокли облака, так что звёзд совсем не было видно. Бесс тянула вперёд, а Кон был слишком погружён в собственные невесёлые мысли, так что вовсе не заметил, как вдвоём они пришли к особняку.

Он спохватился уже подходя к высоким дверям.

Ничего такого в том, чтобы попробовать позвать кого-нибудь присоединиться, он не усмотрел, так что цепко взялся за дверной молоток. Едва он постучал, как тут же залаял Тит, и Бесс залилась ответным лаем.

Дверь открыл Альфред, впустил его внутрь, но тут же склонил голову и сообщил:

— Мне очень жаль, мастер Коннер, мастер Джейсон и мисс Стефани сейчас не дома.

Кон мог бы, в принципе, и позвонить им, но он и так знал, что Джейсон скорее всего проводит время в мастерской Куина с Роем и Кори, а Стеф наверняка сейчас у Барта. Он не хотел никому мешать, в конце концов — знал, что у всех Уэйнов осталось не так много времени в этом городе. Так что он извинился за беспокойство и повернулся к двери, лёгонько притягивая к себе Бесс, которая радостно прыгала на Тита. Она была пока слишком мала для огромного немецкого дога, но энтузиазма в ней хватило бы на троих.

Он уже прощался с Альфредом, когда его окликнули. Он обернулся.

Наверху лестницы стоял Дэмиен, он хмурился и ухитрялся даже с высоты смотреть на него исподлобья. Кон не ответил, просто ждал, что ему скажут.

— Мне надо выгулять Тита. Мы можем пойти вместе, если ты хочешь.

Отказываться причин, в общем-то, не было, хотя Коннер и знал, сколько неловкости за этим может последовать, но всё же он согласился. Он руководствовался одновременно и тем, что самому ему было довольно одиноко, несмотря на насыщенный день — разговор с мистером Нассером выбил его из колеи снова в какой-то степени, — и тем, что у Дэмиена, насколько он знал, так и не появилось друзей в Парквилле.

Какое-то время они шли в молчании, а потом, не сговариваясь, отпустили собак с поводков и смотрели, как они гоняются друг за другом во влажном тяжёлом снегу. Бесс увязала иногда, а Тит, большой и длинноногий, прыгал так, будто ему всё нипочём. Дэмиен, казалось, вовсе не замечал Кона, но потом, не отводя взгляда от валяющейся в снегу Бесс, он проговорил:

— Мне его тоже не хватает.

Кон покосился на него, и пока думал, что ответить, и должен ли он вообще что-то отвечать на это, Дэмиен продолжил:

— Он был очень… достойным.

Они помолчали ещё немного и Коннер прочистил горло после долгой тишины:

— Тебе, наверное, не хватает и тренировок в паре тоже?

— Что?.. Нет, мы не так часто занимались вместе.

Кон кивнул сначала, а потом удивлённо уставился на Дэмиена:

— Я думал, вы тренируетесь вдвоём почти каждый день. Все эти синяки и ссадины…

Дэмиен недоуменно и спесиво посмотрел на него в ответ:

— Я может и рад был бы оставить на нём пару синяков, но он действительно редко вставал со мной в пару. И ещё реже терпел поражение. Говорю же — он был очень достойным, и противником тоже. Больше опыта. Я могу это признать. Теперь.

Сердце Кона неприятно царапнуло. Он в который раз ловил себя на мысли о том, что знал Тима не так уж хорошо, как мог бы, как хотел бы, как должен был бы знать. И вполне возможно, Тим лгал ему в чём-то. Не договаривал, по крайней мере. Дэмиен, видимо, заметил его реакцию — прочёл по лицу ли или понял по рваному выдоху — и в следующий момент он толкнул Кона прямо в снег. Подбежавшая Бесс прыгнула ему на грудь, вышибая дух — всё-таки она была уже довольно тяжёлой собакой, и мысли выбило тоже. Это немного помогло.

Вокруг кипела жизнь, пусть и собачья. Когда она снова отбежала следом за Титом, Дэмиен протянул Кону руку, помогая подняться, и тот готов был поклясться, что младший Уэйн смущённо улыбался.

Они гуляли не меньше часа, прежде чем отправились к особняку. Кон попрощался с ним у ворот, и Дэмиен кивнул степенно, а потом, отойдя футов на двадцать, развернулся и крикнул:

— Эй, Кент!

— Что?

— Не думай, что мы теперь с тобой друзья!

Он выглядел при этом так комично серьёзно, что Кон не выдержал, согнулся пополам и смеялся до хрипоты, пока не потемнело в глазах.

А потом понял, что смеялся впервые с того последнего вечера у камина.

Что-то треснуло в его груди, когда туда прыгнула Бесс под смущённую улыбку Дэмиена, и не сказать, что ему стало не так больно, нет. Просто, кажется, он наконец учился с этой болью жить.

Он разогнулся, утёр выступившие слёзы — от смеха в этот раз, не от тоски — кивнул подозрительно смотрящему на него Дэмиену и отправился домой.

В конце концов, больше ему ничего не оставалось.

Только вырабатывать привычку.


	11. Мыши на чердаке

_Смерть или спасенье, свет ты или тьма,  
если не вернёшься — я впервые узнаю,  
как сходят с ума._

То, что тиски, сжимающие сердце Кона, наконец ослабили стальную хватку, мало что изменило. Он всё так же плохо спал, всё так же автоматически думал, но теперь стало немного проще справляться самому. В одиночестве.

Тем не менее, не в каждом случае это работало.

Коннеру не давал покоя разговор с мистером Нассером. Кон слишком хорошо знал, насколько легко обмануть человека, который надеется из последних сил, он действительно много раз это видел, и так часто Тим сам показывал ему, как подцепить того, кто отчаялся, и вести его по выдуманной истории.

Но каков был соблазн попробовать.

Будто если он не использует каждый, даже самый крохотный шанс, то он подведёт Тима. Будто он проигнорирует, упустит возможность.

Именно Тим учил его хвататься за каждую.

Так что в конечном итоге его решение отправить заявку на шоу Затары было вопросом времени. Хотя он видел сам, как знаменитый мистик работает, он решил дать шанс — ему и себе, конечно же, тоже.

Кон не стал спрашивать чьего-либо разрешения или совета, да и не было оснований думать, что его выберут для участия, но, как и всякий, отправляющий письмо, ответа он начал ждать с первой минуты после отправки.

И всё равно ответ ассистентки Затары стал неожиданностью.

В нём не было никаких подробностей касательно того, что ему предстоит сделать, так что можно было решить, что готовиться и не требуется. Но чем меньше времени оставалось до положенного дня, тем больше нарастало волнение. Кон попросил Барта поехать с ним, и чувствовал все грани иронии в том, что доверял секрет самому болтливому человеку из живущих (с этим мнением согласилась бы добрая половина жителей Парквилля).

Когда наступил день икс, Коннер остановился в дверях своей комнаты, готовый уже уйти, будто что-то его задержало. Он развернулся резко, в два шага подошёл к письменному столу и выдернул нижний ящик, перевернул над кроватью и вытряхнул всё на покрывало. Бесс оставалась внизу, да и сейчас мало его беспокоила сохранность писем и открыток.

Не так давно Кон снял всё со стен, спрятал подальше, оставляя на видном месте лишь билеты до Метрополиса. Было слишком больно смотреть на ускользающую истину, и слишком же велик был соблазн просто сжечь всё, уничтожить то, что поймать никак не удавалось.

Выбросить то, что напоминало ему о Тиме так явно.

Агрессия, вроде так это называлось.

Так или иначе, но Кон судорожно искал среди бумаг единственную совместную их с Тимом фотографию, ту самую, сделанную Стеф месяцы назад. Он не собирался показывать её, конечно, нет, но ему казалось честным взять с собой хоть что-то.

Барт ждал Кона возле вокзала. На их удачу студия Затары располагалась в Канзас-сити, а дорога уже была Коннеру знакома, так что ничего сложного их не ожидало, по крайней мере, пока. Кон ко всему прочему выглядел достаточно взросло, чтобы не вызывать вопросов, а Барт, кажется, дьявола смог бы уболтать, возникни такая необходимость.

Впрочем, он сразу сказал, что не станет лгать Стеф о том, куда они едут, но она не задавала вопросов, то ли догадываясь, то ли просто оставаясь от природы удивительно деликатной.

Для Барта это была первая поездка за пределы Парквилля, и хотя повод всё ещё был не самым весёлым и приятным, он, кажется, сумел получить от происходящего немного удовольствия. Он самозабвенно шутил, пялился в окно на пролетающие мимо пейзажи, на реку под мостом.

Лёд на ней уже потемнел влажными пятнами, но всё ещё не треснул, будто зима, упрямая и настырная, не желала уступать напирающей весне.

Не то чтобы Кон мог осуждать её за это.

Возможно, зима тоже потеряла кого-то совсем недавно.

Вокзал Юнион Стэйшен встретил их гулом множества голосов, высокими сводами, всем тем, на что Кон в прошлый раз не обратил особого внимания, но что совершенно заворожило теперь Барта. Он стоял, задрав голову, не глядя на хмурых людей вокруг. Коннер рассчитывал время с запасом, так что теперь не торопил друга, а пытался посмотреть на город его глазами.

Без дымки горя, по-прежнему затмевающей его собственное видение.

По всему выходило, что вокруг творится нечто грандиозное. Казалось, что за день через вокзал проходит больше людей, чем в Парквилле живёт, и, наверное, это ощущение было вполне правдивым.

В конце концов Кон мягко тронул Барта за плечо, напоминая:

— Идём. Снаружи ещё лучше.

И они устремились.

Оказаться в чужом городе с другом было совсем не то же самое, что поехать туда с учителем. Совсем не то же самое, что исследовать окрестности Готэма, например.

Многочисленные карты в телефоне помогали не то чтобы очень сильно, они всё равно заплутали пару раз, и только неподражаемое обаяние Барта заставляло притормозить спешащих людей, чтобы подсказать им направление. Кон снова порадовался, что попросил его составить компанию, когда они наконец очутились рядом со зданием студии.

В служебные коридоры Барта не пустили. Ему позволено было подождать Кона в комнате для гостей, но он предпочёл ещё побродить по городу. Не то чтобы Коннер одобрил это — он волновался за своего неуёмного друга всё равно — но одёрнул себя, напоминая, что Барт, вообще-то, даже немного старше него. Да и в целом далеко не самый глупый парень в Парквилле.

Так что он вытряхнул из головы лишние переживания и сосредоточился на словах ассистентов Затары.

К его удивлению, уже в самой студии ему тоже пришлось пройти отбор — помимо него приехало ещё по крайней мере пятнадцать человек. Отбор, впрочем, был совсем не трудным, хоть и малопонятным. Они просто заполнили анкеты (снова), и пятерых из них отправили готовиться к съёмкам. В том числе и Кона.

Пока их приводили в божеский вид — если можно было так выразиться, ведь никто из них не должен был выглядеть моделью на экране — объяснили и несложные правила.

Отвечать на вопросы честно, держать себя в руках. Не такая уж хитроумная задача.

И всё же что-то Кона смущало.

Свет софитов оказался очень горячим, а Закари Затара выглядел точно так же, как Кон и помнил по фестивалю. Разве что стоя с ним на одной высоте, Коннер ощущал очень явно, что знаменитый медиум уступает ему в росте. Не то чтобы это было важно.

Жребий решил, что первым участником станет Кон.

Он сделал шаг вперёд и спокойно посмотрел в чужие глаза, удивляясь тому, что даже не вздрогнул, замечая чёрную подводку. Затара глядел на него, не мигая, хмурился и перебирал воздух пальцами, а потом остановился — кажется, смолкла музыка, но до этого Кон вообще её замечал, поглощённый тем, чтобы не попасться ни на одну из известных ему удочек.

Затара облизнул губы и твёрдо, уверенно произнёс:

— Вы потеряли кого-то. Кого-то близкого.

Ну. Не то чтобы это не было предсказуемо, и Кон так же спокойно ответил:

— Да.

Воцарилась тишина. Затара тянул паузу, которая должна была быть драматичной, и пожалуй, именно такой она и казалась остальным, но отнюдь не из-за ожидания его слов.

Стоя перед трюкачом, фокусником, в ярком свете софитов, от которых жгло затылок, Кон ощутил себя таким одиноким.

Брошенным.

И на фоне этого ничто уже не имело значения. Он расправил плечи, глядя в глаза Затаре легко и беспечно. Почти свободно. Почти — потому что он знал: стоит ему покинуть круг света, и всё вернётся на свои места.

Вернётся боль.

Затара едва ли выглядел смущённым, но Кону хотелось думать, что его спокойствие может хоть кого-то смутить.

Фокусник прищурился.

По статистике большая часть женских имён среди белого американского населения начинается на «М». Мужских — на «Д». Но Затара выбрал другую букву.

— Я слышу кого-то. Простое имя, имя на «Т», — все силы Кона ушли на то, чтобы не кивнуть. — Тайлер или Том… Нет. Тим.

По залу пробежал шепоток, как будто они знали, о чём речь. Кону начинало казаться, что все действительно знали, но он понимал, что этому чувству нельзя поддаваться. Все мнимые экстрасенсы использовали одни и те же способы — в большинстве случаев. Тим рассказывал ему об этом слишком много, чтобы забыть.

Кон хранил молчание и почти не дышал, с тоской думая о том, что это выдаёт его тоже.

— Я прав, не так ли? — голос Затары звучал сочувственно. — Вы с Тимом были очень близки. Но ты потерял его три… Почти четыре месяца назад.

Кон молчал о том, что продолжал считать дни с его исчезновения.

— И его забрала вода.

Зрители охнули так, будто были одним человеком. Они и были одним человеком. Сейчас в зале остались всего трое: Кон, Затара и зритель, слепой и жадный, глотающий всё, что ему дают пощупать.

— Это так?

Кон нахмурился. Его смущало что-то. Что-то не давало покоя. Слишком просто. Слишком быстро. Не было работы с аудиторией, как на фестивале, и не было всех этих плясок вокруг и около. Затара не мог не знать, что он приехал из Парквилля, но от этого не становилось легче. Кларк и Брюс сделали всё, чтобы имя Кона не звучало в новостях. Тим бы понял, что не так. Он бы сразу всё понял.

Впрочем, хотелось думать, что пропади Кон — и Тиму тоже было бы нелегко сосредоточиться.

Кон кивнул.

— Тим был необычным, такие всегда уходят рано, — печально произнёс Затара, склоняя голову. — У него есть что-то. Я слышу. Он что-то не успел тебе отдать. Какой-то ключ.

Сердце Кона пропустило удар.

— Слово.

Свет софитов стал предельно резким, Кон не выдержал — зажмурился. Или дело было вовсе не в софитах?

Затара жадно бросился на него, как акула, почуявшая в воде кровь.

— Слова много значили для него, верно? Они однажды изменили его жизнь. Не в лучшую сторону. Слова попали в руки не к тем людям.

И Кона прошибло пониманием.

Он распахнул болящие от света глаза, слишком влажные чтобы суметь скрыться, вскинул подбородок и стиснул кулаки. Но голос его не дрожал.

— Что ещё вы узнали из газет, мистер Затара?

Зритель заволновался, загудел возмущённо: его наживка оказалась испорченной.

— Не стесняйтесь, выкладывайте всё. Имя, фамилию, возраст. Даты. Врагов и друзей. Это ведь всё было в газетах, не так ли? Я не читал, но мне и не надо было.

— Я знаю то, чего не было в газетах, — умению Затары держать лицо позавидовал бы кто угодно.

Кону держать лицо совершенно надоело.

— Это значит лишь что ваши источники чуть лучше, чем у репортёров, мистер Затара.

— Да, потому что мой источник и есть Тим Дрейк. И он всё ещё не отдал вам ключ, мистер Кент.

Простое слово больно полоснуло по лёгким.

«Передаю тебе ключ».

«Ничего ты не передаёшь, Тим».

Кон закрыл ладонями лицо: сил на этот цирк не осталось вовсе. Он развернулся и покинул круг света. Вслед ему доносилось неодобрительное гудение толпы: как рассерженный улей она не могла теперь успокоиться, но едва ли злилась она на Затару. Сам он окликал Кона, продолжая твердить про ключ, но он уже не слушал. Не слышал.

Глупо было даже пытаться надеяться.

Никто не остановил Кона, и найти выход оказалось гораздо проще, чем попасть в студию. Едва выйдя на улицу, в яркий, но совсем не жгущий солнечный свет, он достал телефон, чтобы позвонить Барту. Тот явно был взволнован таким ранним звонком, но пообещал скоро прийти к студии. Кон пошёл ему навстречу — просто чтобы не думать. Когда он увидел Барта, тот едва не бежал, и от этого стало ещё больнее. Ему должно быть было тяжело, но он беспокоился только о Коне.

Он пообещал себе больше не таскать Барта с собой куда попало.

— Что случилось, почему так рано?

— Ну. Не думаю, что эту передачу вообще выпустят в эфир, кажется, я сорвал съёмки.

— Чувак, но как?

Кон улыбнулся грустно.

— Не дал себя обмануть.

Барту никогда не было достаточно многозначительных фразочек, так что он вопросительно вскинул брови. Кон рассмеялся — до чего нелепо выглядело пристальное внимание на этом открытом лице. Внимание сменилось недовольством.

— Затара вычитал всё, что мог, в газетах.

Барт приоткрыл рот в изумлении.

— Но он ведь мог сказать что-то ещё? Ты дал ему попробовать?

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Кон. — Нет. Не мог, — он закинул руку на плечи друга и продолжил: — пойдём лучше погуляем по городу, раз мы здесь. Посмотри, как вокруг ярко.

И теперь он видел ещё отчётливее, чем прежде, что такое настоящая яркость, которой Парквилль не знал все эти годы. Не хотелось, чтобы понял это и Барт, но Кон с улыбкой подумал о том, что для него сейчас ярким станет то место, где рядом с ним будет Стеф.

Он знал это по себе.

Вечером они увидели треснувший лёд, и глядя на то, как он медленно начинает движение по реке, Кон думал лишь о том, что теперь точно не осталось ничего, что помнило бы их зимние прогулки.

***

Конец апреля был не просто тёплым, он оказался жарким. Летняя духота подступала неотвратимо и рано. Но уснуть Кону, который едва-едва научился снова спать по ночам, мешало совсем не это. Писк, скрежет, шуршание множества маленьких коготков разбудили его на рассвете, и больше он не смог сомкнуть глаз.

За завтраком сонными были все.

— Это всё летучие мыши, — проворчал па Кент. — Полезные твари, но шумные. Придётся выводить.

Днём они с Коном поехали в город, и ему казалось, что это только для того, чтобы он мог развеяться. Всё нужное было у них и так: всего-то и требовалось что достать доски, гвозди и рулон стекловолокна.

И дождаться ночи.

Вечером па Кент и Кон сидели на веранде, вытащив старые кресла.

Солнце наконец высушило дощатый настил, и хотя вечера были по-прежнему прохладными, весна ощущалась во всём. Полугодовалая Бесс казалась совсем уже большой, но резвилась бесконечно: в её жизни эта весна была первой, в конце концов. Она носилась вокруг дома, гонялась за редкими и сонными ещё мухами, облаивала птиц, и, кажется, всерьёз намеревалась стать охотничьей собакой.

Кон давно уже не проводил с па вот так целый день: они заехали ко многим знакомым. В выходной им все были рады. Стало немного стыдно, когда Кон понял: он отдалился от всех с появлением Тима, а с его уходом замкнулся окончательно. Так что.

Скрипнуло кресло. Па скрылся в доме и появился через минуту с двумя бутылками пива. Одну он протянул Кону, и в ответ тот вопросительно вскинул бровь. Па фыркнул.

— Брось, сынок, тебе не надо перед семьёй прикидываться воспитаннее, чем ты есть, лучше или юнее.

— А перед кем надо? — парировал Кон, принимая бутылку.

Холодное стекло уже успело покрыться мелкими каплями влаги, и под лёгким ветром ладонь, казалось, онемела. Па стукнулся с ним горлышками и ответил:

— Да в общем-то ни перед кем не надо.

Они много говорили днём, но за весь день так ни разу и не вспомнили о летучих мышах на самом деле. Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, когда Кон задумчиво поинтересовался:

— Ты говорил, что мыши — полезные животные. Чем они полезны?

Па рассмеялся.

— Они охраняют посевы. Ловят насекомых, берегут поля. Но в доме им места нет, — он сделал глоток. — Хотя знаешь, мы сейчас довольно бесполезно проведём время.

— Почему?

— Эти мелкие твари очень привязываются к дому. И ещё они всегда возвращаются. Всегда. Так что если уж однажды завелись… — он замолчал и пожал плечами.

Кон какое-то время ничего не говорил тоже, думая о своём. Уэйны всегда казались ему такими же мрачными, как летучие мыши, и такими же скрытными. Все они — даже Джейсон. И если им полагалось возвращаться домой… Что ж. Ничего удивительного, что до отъезда в Готэм оставалось полтора месяца.

Вот только думать, что дом Тима был там, где жил Кон, было бы более чем глупо.

Летучие мыши возвращаются.

Люди… Остаются людьми в каждую минуту своей жизни.

— Тогда зачем мы их выгоняем? — спросил он наконец. — Если они такие полезные и это настолько бессмысленно.

— Ну, — ответил Па Кент, — смотри сам. Есть разные способы избавиться от летучих мышей. Можно отравить их или вызвать специальную службу. Но они разворотят нам весь чердак. Лучший способ — дождаться, пока все они улетят на ночь, и заделать щели. Проложить стекловолокном и заколотить досками. И можно смастерить домики и поставить неподалёку — тогда им и улетать не придётся.

— Но почему мы не сделали этого тогда? Чёрт. Я не хочу выгонять их в никуда.

Па Кент пожал плечами:

— Решать тебе. Думаю, от ещё одного утра, начатого под их писк, с нас не убудет.

Кон кивнул и рывком поднялся на ноги, отставляя недопитое пиво.

Ему нравилось работать руками. В детстве Кларк учил его делать скворечники, и он решил, что вряд ли домики для мышей принципиально отличаются. Досок в сарае, отведённом под небольшую домашнюю мастерскую, было предостаточно, и он взялся за дело.

Ему нравилось работать руками, потому что это позволяло не думать. Вообще не думать.

То, что надо.

В итоге он поймал себя на мысли о том, что, вероятно, своим шумом мешал спать куда больше, чем сами мыши, но даже когда солнце давно уже село, и на улице стало холодно, а Бесс задремала прямо на веранде, Кон продолжал работать в свете одинокой лампочки без абажура.

Он хотел посмотреть, куда прилетят летучие мыши утром, но пропустил всё — так или иначе, предстояло облазить весь чердак в поисках щелей. Что внутри, что снаружи. Кон намеревался сделать это сам.

Не думать было слишком хорошо.

К тому моменту, как па и ма встали, у Коннера были готовы три домика — по одному на каждое дерево неподалёку от крыльца. Неглубокие, но широкие, с узкой щелью в самом низу, выглядели они, может, и не слишком симпатично, но должны были быть довольно уютными на поверку.

Позавтракав с семьёй, Кон под чутким руководством па Кента водворил домики на предназначенные им места. И сам завалился спать, ощущая смутное духовное родство с летучими мышами. Впрочем, едва ли зверьки выматывали себя до последнего, чтобы забыться сном без сновидений.

Вечером Кон был весьма убедителен, уговаривая па оставить всю работу ему. В конце концов па сдался, и он с чистой совестью, фонарём, досками, молотком и стекловолокном влез на чердак.

Здесь неизменно было пыльно, гулко и мрачно. Всюду стояли коробки и старые вещи — не очень много, но достаточно, чтобы иметь все шансы споткнуться и переломать ноги в темноте. Там, где крыша сходилась острым углом, была лампочка, но опасаясь, что их постояльцы погрызли проводку, Кон решил работать только с фонариком.

Первым делом он проверил все углы на предмет заспавшихся домоседов. Таковых не обнаружилось, и тогда он отправился на поиски щелей. Две самых крупных он нашёл моментально — и тут же заделал, проложив куском стекловолокна и заколотив досками поверх.

Лучше было бы и снаружи в этом месте поставить заплату, но это могло подождать до утра. Он и так создавал много шума молотком, да ещё и натыкался на коробки то и дело, почти не глядя вниз.

Развернувшись в очередной раз, он утёр пот со лба.

Луч фонарика в его руке выхватил лежащий прямо посреди чердака свёрток из плотной бумаги, перевязанный бечёвкой. Свёрток был довольно внушительным и удивительно не пыльным.

Кроме того, никто никогда не оставлял вещей в проходе: Кон много играл на чердаке ребёнком, и знал это лучше всех.

Он вздохнул и отложил зажатые подмышкой рулон и молоток. До рассвета оставалось ещё по меньшей мере четыре часа, и времени было предостаточно, можно было и раскидать барахло по углам.

Но подойдя ближе, Кон замер на месте.

На плотной бумаге дёрганым и немного безумным почерком было выведено: «Коннер Кент».

И этот почерк был известен ему слишком хорошо.

Сердце пропустило удар или даже два — он моргнул, сжимая фонарь до белеющих костяшек. Моментально стало холодно, а потом вдруг очень жарко. Казалось, что на голове загорелись волосы.

Не обращая внимания на пыль он сделал ещё несколько нетвёрдых шагов и плавно опустился на колени перед свёртком.

Было невероятно страшно снова чувствовать надежду, но он не мог не ощущать её всем сердцем.

Кон зажал фонарик в зубах и потянул обеими руками за концы бечёвки, завязанной кокетливым бантиком. Бумага зашуршала, но не раскрылась: пришлось потянуть и её, сбрасывая перекрестье верёвки. Свёрток оказался надёжно защищён: до содержимого нужно было добираться через несколько слоёв.

Дрожащие пальцы вообще не облегчали задачу.

В итоге бумагу он начал просто рвать, и когда Кон увидел проглянувший корешок, его сердце упало куда-то ниже рёбер и теперь гулко бýхало там.

Руки перестали дрожать, и что думать — он совсем не знал.

Он срывал бумагу, челюсть свело от зажимания фонаря, и в глазах было мутно и больно. Хотелось зажмуриться, но он смотрел неотрывно.

Когда он закончил, он смог только бессильно опуститься на пятки и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть.

Перед ним были блокноты Тима.

Все до единого.


	12. Робин Бэд

_За окном под видом города  
гниёт нарыв._

Кон смотрел на разложенные по постели записи и не знал, что думать.

Когда он обнаружил тайник Тима, у него ушло много сил на то, чтобы не бросить начатую работу, а терпеливо залатать все щели, забрать порванный свёрток и тихо спуститься к себе. Конечно, после такого грохота, какой он поднял, закрывая щели, у него не было шансов прокрасться незамеченным. Но ма и па Кент всегда отлично чувствовали, когда их детям нужно было остаться наедине с собой, даже если не знали, что послужило тому причиной.

Кон едва заметил писк и скрежет множества маленьких когтей, слышный сверху, когда мыши попытались вернуться на крышу.

Для них там теперь не было места, но они упорствовали и неистовствовали, отчаянно сражаясь с обстоятельствами неодолимой силы за право вернуться.

Вскоре всё стихло.

Кон знал — па Кент рассказал ему — что мыши вернутся снова, и ещё раз, пока не сдадутся и, если повезёт, перекочуют в свои новые домики.

Мысли об этом отвлекали, дарили облегчение, потому что Кон совершенно не представлял, что думать теперь. Как быть. Что вообще всё это, чёрт возьми, значит. Хотелось позвонить Кларку, или Барту, или Джейсону, да хоть бы и Дэмиену, просто чтобы кто-то решил за него. Сказал, что делать.

Идти в полицию? Попросить Дика приехать? Смолчать, прочитать всё, выкинуть, спрятать обратно?

Сказать по правде, выбора у него не было: кто бы не оставил записи на их чердаке, он знал Кона превосходно, и знал, что тот не сможет не попытаться узнать из них всё, что вообще было возможно.

За завтраком Кон был необычайно тих, и родители тоже не задавали ему вопросов, хотя и были очевидно обеспокоены. Он не смог бы уснуть теперь, даже если бы захотел — был слишком взволнован для этого.

Снова поднявшись к себе, Кон взял в руки первый блокнот.

Почерк вне всяких сомнений был Тима — и обложку эту Кон видел раньше, но жизнь, кажется, устроила ему парад ударов под дых, к которым он готов никак не был. Конечно, не был он готов ни к сюрпризам, ни к тому, чтобы снова увидеть слова, написанные рукой Тима, пусть даже задолго до исчезновения.

Будто острое перо кольнуло в сердце и начало напитывать его чернилами.

Тим никогда не писал перьевой ручкой.

Первые несколько имён ничего не сказали Кону — но он знал и не всех в собственном городе. На секунду показалось, что даже в этом выражалась его чужеродность. Едва ли это в самом деле было так — просто даже здесь в достатке было затворников, которых он и в лицо не смог бы узнать. Зачастую это были старики, потерявшие во время эпидемии детей — и о всяком таком случае Тим написал отдельно.

За каждой страницей тянулось настоящее древо — Кон не уверен был даже в том, что городской архив мог похвалиться подобной детальностью. С такими делами мог бы помочь мистер Нассер, как бывший военный. Но Тим ясно дал понять, насколько ему неприятно общество их учителя, так что идей о том, откуда он всё это узнал, у Кона не было совершенно.

Через два часа сидения над блокнотами у него заныла шея. Солнце поднялось выше, и никак нельзя было подумать, что день ещё не вступил в полные права — весна пришла неотвратимо.

Кон потянулся, хрустнул позвонками, глядя на то, как голые пока ветки прыгают на ветру, едва не касаясь оконного стекла, отбрасывая кружевной узор на покрывало и кусочек пола.

Бесс привалилась боком к его бедру и дремала, набегавшись по утренней прохладе. Кон успел прочитать два блокнота от корки до корки и не найти в них ничего похожего на шифр, на акростих или чёрт его знает, что ещё — ничего подозрительного. Всего пара знакомых имён, и только. На то, чтобы всё это изучить, должно было уйти несколько дней. Но он и так не слишком часто виделся с друзьями теперь, так что переживать о том, что его хватятся, не приходилось.

Кон встал. Бесс сладко зевнула, вытягиваясь и занимая собой удивительно много места для полугодовалого щенка. Надо было размять ноги, или хотя бы спуститься к семье, чтобы они не волновались слишком сильно, проверить домики для мышей. Позвонить Кларку. Побороть желание позвонить Кларку.

С этим он сам должен был разобраться, так или иначе. Всё равно ничего нового и важного он пока не узнал — эпидемия действительно не обошла вниманием ни одну семью.

Что-то смущало Коннера очень сильно, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.

Он достал из шкафа билеты с пустой датой, повертел их в руках, взял открытку. К блокнотам таких не полагалось, да и сличать почерк было ни к чему, так что оправдаться даже перед собой не вышло бы: он просто отчаялся искать. Он не мог оторваться от чтения и не мог заставить себя продолжить, не мог упустить призрачный шанс.

Даже если его вовсе не было.

Он спрятал билеты, так и не сумев найти ответ на вопрос, что же ищет на самом деле.

Подняв блокноты на постель, он открыл окно и опустился на покрывало. Теперь кружево танцевало на нём, и он замер, разглядывая свою ладонь, по которой перетекали узоры. Тим всегда мог даже в этом найти смысл, прочитать что-то. Коннер даже в буквах не способен оказался обнаружить направление.

Тренькнуло оповещение о входящем сообщении. Бесс подняла голову и коротко гавкнула, сразу сорвавшись на зевок. Коннер потянулся к телефону не глядя, и какое-то время ещё моргал, не в силах рассмотреть что-то после яркого апрельского света.

Сообщение было от Джейсона.

«Ваззап? Я зайду за тобой вечером, хочу познакомить кое с кем».

Ни с кем знакомиться Коннер определённо не планировал, но не успел написать об этом в ответ: неожиданно накатила поистине нечеловеческая усталость, и он забрался на постель с ногами, клятвенно обещая себе только немного полежать с закрытыми глазами.

Солнце грело его лицо, узоры плясали на тонких веках.

Дисплей телефона светился недописанным сообщением, потом погас.

***

Проснулся Кон от лая Бесс, и сразу её одёрнул. На первый взгляд ничего в комнате не изменилось, только привычный глаз слёту отличил раннее утро от клонящегося к закату вечера. Впрочем, заметнее всего на фоне знакомого вида за окном был сгорбившийся на покатой крыше под ним силуэт. Несмотря на весеннее тепло, силуэт был запакован в кожаную куртку.

И смотрел с явным неодобрением.

Джейсон постучал в стекло и начал яростно жестикулировать. Соблазн отвернуться и продолжить спать был практически непреодолим. Настолько, что Кон даже не заметил, что засыпать ему теперь совсем не страшно. Как будто бумага могла дать ему сил, на самом деле.

Бесс заскулила, оглядываясь на Коннера, не понимая, всё ещё нельзя ей лаять на нарушителя их покоя или уже можно поднять шумиху. Тот рассеянно почесал её за ухом и встал с постели, чтобы открыть окно.

Для такого большого парня Джейсон ввалился в комнату удивительно тихо. Чем-то это напоминало манеру передвигаться Тима — только вот тот сравнить между собой их всё равно было нельзя. Джейсон отряхнулся и опустился на одно колено, тут же запуская пальцы в шерсть Бесс и начиная яростно трепать её шкуру.

Бесс, конечно же, была в восторге, взлаивала и взвизгивала, крутилась под руками мохнатой юлой.

Кон подождал, и Джейсон наконец заговорил, запрокидывая голову и пытаясь донести мысль сквозь собачью любовь:

— Я же написал, что зайду за тобой.

— Почему в окно?

— Твой отец сказал, что ты спишь, и запретил тебя будить.

— Дай угадаю: плевать ты хотел на его мнение.

— Именно! Только, кажется, он видел, как я лезу по дереву, так что поднимай задницу и на выход, нас ждут.

— Кто нас… Джейсон, я никуда не пойду. У меня полно дел, и вообще, если я не ответил, значит я не планирую…

— Бла-бла-бла. Собирайся, Коннер, мне плевать на твои жалкие отмазки.

Это у Джейсона тоже было общее с Тимом: дело оказывалось важнее слова.

Любого слова.

***

— Ты что, даже не спросишь, куда мы идём? — Джейсон так резво топал вперёд, как будто они опаздывали.

Наверное, они правда опаздывали, но Коннера это волновало мало. На самом деле, все его мысли были заняты тем, что осталось в комнате. Теперь у него появился секрет от Джейсона. Ото всех. Не у него, у них с Тимом.

Как жаль, что для Кона этот секрет тоже не был открытой книгой.

— Я всё равно узнаю, когда мы придём, зачем спрашивать?

Джейсон покосился на него, не сбавляя шаг.

— Ты совсем как Тим говоришь.

Ничего удивительного, подумал Кон.

Он догадывался, куда они идут, вообще-то. Он хорошо повозился с картой, когда искал подарок Тима на день святого Валентина, да и теперь постоянно сверялся с ней, читая записи. Не то чтобы это помогало чем-то, но он боялся упустить из виду что-то важное.

Пока ничего важного там не было, ни намёков, ни связей, ни концентрических кругов. Застройка Парквилля не была фрактальной. Во всём этом не нашлось никакой системы.

Кон не допускал и мысли о том, что её там быть не должно.

В общем и целом он оказался слишком занят всеми этими рассуждениями, чтобы думать о пункте назначения. Джейсон, конечно же, наверняка заметил всё — в их семье все были крайне наблюдательными, даже чересчур, но комментировать это не стал.

И молчал всю дорогу до тира и мастерской Куинна.

Когда они наконец пришли, Кон изо всех сил попытался разыграть энтузиазм, но вышло не ахти. Скепсис на лице Джейсона был бы виден и невооружённым взглядом, но помощь пришла оттуда, откуда Коннер её вообще не ждал.

Из дверей тира вылетел, ну, очевидно, Рой Харпер. Кто ещё это мог быть. Кон ухитрился так и не познакомиться с ним за всё время своей жизни в Парквилле — они находились на разных концах города, не учились вместе и не имели общих друзей — до недавнего времени.

Рой мелькнул молнией, и в следующую секунду уже тряс ладонь Кона так, что тот совершенно растерялся. Никто и никогда так не радовался знакомству с ним.

Джейсон смотрел на них и ухмылялся.

Это должно было на что-то намекнуть, определённо.

— Итак, — начал Рой после недолгого обязательного обмена любезностями, — Джейсон сказал, ты хочешь научиться стрелять.

Кон, мягко говоря, удивился.

— Вообще-то я…

— Тим умел, — неожиданно серьёзно перебил его Джейсон. Кон вздрогнул и вскинулся, выпячивая подбородок. Джей лишь пожал плечами. — Никогда не знаешь, какой навык пригодится, да?

Коннер не ответил. Когда пауза затянулась — на взгляд Харпера, не обычного человека уж точно — Рой хлопнул его по плечу.

— Так из чего ты хочешь пострелять?

Джейсон молчал, и тогда Кон бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Да он понятия не имел, чего вообще хочет, кроме того чтобы прочитать всё, что Тим оставил, от корки до корки. Джей всё понял правильно и пожал плечами:

— Я возьму пистолеты. Попробуешь лук?

— Чувак, в первый раз тебе тетиву за него придётся натягивать.

— Я думал, это новички стрелкам тетиву тянут в первый раз.

— Не занудствуй. И вообще, он не выглядит как тот, кто не справится с первого раза с блочным луком.

— Эм, — вклинился Кон, когда внимание начало рассеиваться. — Я всё ещё здесь.

— Ах, да. Точно, парень. Прости, — Рой улыбнулся лучезарно, закидывая руку ему на плечи. — Давай в самом деле поймём, чего ты хочешь. Не сейчас. В глобальном смысле, ты понимаешь. Прислушайся к себе.

Кон подозрительно посмотрел на Роя. Тот не прекращал улыбаться.

— Ну же. Забудь, что я друг Джейсона. Считай, я здесь как обслуга или психолог. Почти Джек Дэниэлс, только гораздо обаятельней.

— И болтливей, — сварливо заметил Джейсон. — Если он будет тебя доставать слишком рьяно, помни: Харпер боится щекотки.

Кон не выдержал и прыснул. Остальные терпеливо молчали. И просмеявшись, Кон неожиданно для самого себя признал:

— Я хочу понять.

Ладно, это точно не было новостью. Даже Рой сразу догадался, о чём речь. Он нахмурился и едва ощутимо сжал его плечо пальцами.

— Тогда лук, приятель, поверь мне. Стрела — это та идеальная форма, которая даёт ответы на большинство вопросов, потому что её цель лежит на самом острие.

Кон кивнул.

***

Кон задумчиво разглядывал лук. Рой бодро и быстро объяснял, где что.

— Плечи, блоки — это всё понятно. Смотри: это прицел и пип-сайт. Считай, что это мушка и целик. Ты же знаешь, где что?

— Мой друг — Джейсон Тодд, — мрачно ответил Кон.

— Да, точно. В общем, давай сюда руку.

Джейсон фыркнул рядом, но смолчал, глядя, как Рой надевает на запястье Кона ремешок. Сам Джей был занят тем, что заполнял магазин патронами, и щелчки самую малость нервировали. Но Кон не был уверен, что дело в них.

Рой затянул ремешок потуже и переложил рычажок, прикреплённый к нему, в ладонь Кона. Тот вопросительно взглянул в ответ.

— Это называется релиз. Когда ты тянешь тетиву тремя пальцами, точность падает, потому что угол становится не таким острым. Смотри, цепляешь вот так петлю, — Рой показал, как именно, — тянешь, целишься, нажимаешь на спусковой крючок.

— Не так уж сильно отличается от пистолета, да? — притворно весело поинтересовался Джейсон.

Рой оглянулся на него с неодобрением.

— Будь другом, завали. У каждого свои методы, — потом он снова повернулся к Кону. — Итак, ещё раз. Засечку на тетиву, стрелу на полочку, релиз в петлю, оттянул, прицелился, нажал.

Кон кивнул, поднимая лук на уровень глаз. Рой не отходил, смотрел пристально — но не на мишень, на его руки. Цокнул языком.

— Нет, не сжимай его так, как будто сейчас с ним в рукопашную пойдёшь. Расслабь пальцы. Раскрой ладонь. Он должен бороться с тем, что ты удерживаешь его — и выигрывать. Помни об этом. Он должен выигрывать, даже если ты не знаешь правил. Тогда победите оба.

Кон не ответил, только прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Этому его учил не Рой, совсем нет, и даже не Джейсон. Тим, конечно же. Тим всегда успокаивающе клал руку на его плечо, Тим проводил ногтями по загривку, Тим говорил плавно и медитативно:

— Расслабься. Это не стоит внимания.

Удивительно как для человека, который уделял внимание абсолютно всему, что видел.

Кон открыл глаза, и ему казалось, что ладонь Тима всё так же лежит на его плече. Он поднял лук повыше, прикидывая траекторию, расслабил левую кисть, не выдыхая нажал на крючок.

Стрела попала точно в яблочко, но восторга Коннер не почувствовал — только призрак успокоения.

— Отлично! — Рой победно вскинул кулак. — Посмотрим, повторишь ли ты выстрел Робина Гуда?

— Спорим, я разнесу эту стрелу в щепки, — проворчал Джейсон.

— Карбон в щепки? — фыркнул Рой. — И давай не будем проверять, у меня здесь всё подотчётное.

— Да брось, ты Оливеру как сын, он забьёт.

— Вот поэтому, — Рой помрачнел, — мы не будем разносить тир. Вперёд, Кон. Бери ещё одну.

***

У Роя они в итоге задержались допоздна.

После тренировки — долгой, опустошающей — Джейсон выглядел благодушнее, чем когда-либо, а у Кона ныли запястья и плечи. Он был не против, вообще говоря. И слишком спокоен для себя самого.

Так что он не стал упираться, когда Рой позвал их в мастерскую.

В мастерской Куинна у него была крохотная комнатка, полностью забитая его собственными разработками. Большая их часть оставалась прототипами, а то и вовсе чертежами — Олли настаивал на том, что им не нужны взрывающиеся стрелы и магнитные релизы. По крайней мере, пока.

Роя это, кажется, совсем не расстраивало, во всяком случае, не мешало делать всё, что он мог.

Кон задумчиво оглядывался какое-то время, а потом взгляд его замер на кушетке в углу. Она была завалена проводами и болтами тоже, но казалась обжитой.

Джейсон, судя по всему, заметил выражение священного ужаса на лице Кона, и поспешил заверить его:

— Нет, нет, он не здесь живёт. То есть, здесь, конечно, но не потому что больше негде. Я был в его комнате, ты бы охренел.

Кон вопросительно посмотрел на Роя. Тот пожал плечами и нервно дёрнул уголком губ. Мол, валяйте, ребята. Тогда Джейсон продолжил:

— У него там белые стены, белые полы, белый матрас на полу, белый шкаф и чёртов колчан вместо распятия. И я подозреваю, что на этом матрасе он никогда не спал.

— Элементарно, Коннер, — фыркнул Рой.

— Не выделывайся, Харпер.

— А что, только тебе тут можно?

Кон натянуто улыбнулся, вспоминая комнату Тима. Не в Парквилле, а ту, настоящую. Брошенную.

Он остро понял, что не может больше терять время.

И видимо, Джейсон прочитал что-то такое по его лицу, потому что он молча кивнул, а следом добавил:

— Иди. Если так надо, иди.

Кон удивлённо посмотрел на него в ответ, но в итоге хлопнул по плечу, пожал руку Рою.

— Спасибо вам. Это было… Спасибо.

— Приходи, чувак, — рассмеялся Рой. — Дивно — отличное слово.

— Только ты мог назвать двух вооружённых парней дивным времяпрепровождением.

— Брось, с тобой половина женщин в Парквилле не согласится.

— Ладно, я забыл уточнить, что один из парней — не ты.

— Так-то лучше.

Кон улыбался даже тогда, когда за его спиной закрылась дверь.

***

Придя домой, он успел прочитать лишь несколько страниц, прежде чем усталость навалилась на его плечи всей своей тяжестью, и он уснул, измотанный.

***

На самом деле у него ушло не так много времени, чтобы прочитать всё от корки до корки. Гораздо больше — несколько недель — он потратил, на то, чтобы найти во всём этом хоть какой-то смысл.

«Бартоломью Генри «Барт» Аллен Второй. 16 лет. Заболел во время эпидемии в возрасте одного года. Погибших родственников нет. Последствия: бронхиальная астма смешанного генеза».

Здесь действительно почти не было такой информации, которую он не мог бы узнать, просто разговаривая и слушая.

«Рой Уильям Харпер-младший. 21 год. Во время эпидемии был в возрасте шести лет. Не был заражён. Сирота. Родители погибли в результате болезни. Похоронены на кладбище Парквилля».

Прочитанное ужасало Кона. По всему получалось так, что та вспышка болезни **на самом деле** коснулась каждой семьи. Даже те, кто остался здоров — более или менее — потеряли своих близких.

«Кори Андерс. 18 лет. Во время эпидемии была в возрасте трёх лет. Не была заражена. Сестра погибла в тот же год при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Место захоронения неизвестно».

Как оказалось, тот год был по-настоящему смутным. Люди не просто умирали — они исчезали, и никому не было дела тогда. Это выглядело так странно, но чтобы понять это, стоило расти не здесь. Или хотя бы уметь отойти в сторону и взглянуть на события извне. Собрать огромное количество информации.

Нужно было на минутку стать кем-то вроде Тима Дрейка.

Этого Кон не мог, но он многому научился у Тима.

«Фадир Нассер. 43 года. Во время эпидемии служил на военной базе в звании старшего уорент-офицера второго класса. Не был заражён. Ушёл в отставку спустя восемь лет».

Стало остро интересно, как Тим узнал звание мистера Нассера. Не сам же с ним говорил, в конце концов.

И на самом деле интерес в случае Кона теперь был уже очень неплохой реакцией на мир.

Он был практически симптомом если не выздоровления, то хотя бы улучшения.

«Лесли Морен Томпкинс. Не была заражена. Погибла в возрасте 35 лет, спустя восемь лет после эпидемии во время археологической экспедиции на полях погребальных урн вместе с Джанет и Джеком Дрейками. Место захоронения неизвестно».

Имена родителей Тима были написаны неразборчиво, но читаемо, будто он старался зафиксировать их быстро, не концентрируясь. Для Кона всё уже сложилось воедино во время поездки в Канзас-сити, но только теперь он начал осознавать это в полной мере. Слова мистера Нассера. Рассказы Тима. Но даже потери не объясняли столь острой неприязни — ведь их должно было объединять общее горе. Объединять и сплачивать.

Коннер никогда не бывал на кладбище Парквилля, но знал, что для жертв эпидемии там был отведён почти целый сектор. Одинаковые надгробия, порой над пустыми могилами — и теперь при желании он мог бы их сосчитать.

Был ли там один для Лесли Томпкинс?

Поставили ли его рядом с остальными?

Этого он не знал и проверять не хотел.

Теперь, когда он видел картину целиком, она по-настоящему пугала. Кон не мог не думать о том, сколько людей погибло или до сих пор не могло справиться с последствиями — и никто об этом не знал. Вернее, знали, но не подробно. Просто не стремились в Парквилль.

Сколько таких трагедий случалось по всему миру? О скольких из них так же умолчали?

От постоянного чтения болели глаза, а весна тем временем вступила в свои законные права: солнце жарило беспощадно, но по ночам земля остывала, заставляя ёжиться на поздних прогулках с Бесс. Дэмиен будто вовсе не чувствовал прохлады, когда они гуляли с собаками вместе. Это остро напоминало о Тиме и его чёртовом тонком пальто.

Снял бы он его теперь?

Кон хотел бы увидеть его в летней одежде, посмотреть, как его кожа темнеет от беспощадного солнца. Или укрыть от него, чтобы она никогда не покрывалась загаром — если бы Тим захотел. Уговорить искупаться в реке. Сама мысль о реке причиняла теперь боль — и он понимал, что это совершенно нормально.

Нормальным казалось даже то, что среди всех этих записей и историй не было той, что про Кона.


	13. Решение

_Времена меняются, время жжет,  
здесь от взрывов воздух кирпично-желт,  
на груди химический злой ожог,  
свет течет в голодный провал окна.  
То ли плач за стенами, то ли вой,  
я пробитый, сгорбленный, но живой,  
обнуляю время, я — нулевой.  
Первый год и ядерная весна.   
[...]  
Мне семнадцать, двадцать и двадцать пять,  
никогда не старше — устав считать,  
я пустил пробитое время вспять,  
не оставив здесь ничего святого.  
И когда дом рухнет, я рухну с ним,  
нас затопит ночь, поглотят огни,  
и взлетит труха, земляная гниль  
в синий свет Вавилова-Черенкова._

Конец учебного года совсем не отличался от предыдущих, и это было почти оскорбительно. Жизнь других вернулась в привычное русло: выпускники готовились к экзаменам и празднику, все остальные просто погрязли в книгах и зубрёжке перед итоговыми тестами, но объединяло их всех одно — их мир был цельным.

Его же мир по-прежнему лежал в руинах, и пусть он был там не совсем один — у него были Барт, Джейсон, Стеф, чёрт, даже Дэмиен — это не помогало отстроиться заново.

Что вообще могло помочь, когда каждая книга, каждый фильм и каждое место в городе напоминали о Тиме?

Решение пришло неожиданно, но лишь потому, что закономерностей не всегда ожидают.

Кон сидел на уроке химии и слушал учителя вполуха, то и дело переводя взгляд на окно. За ним на ветру прыгали ветки деревьев, усеянные мелкими листьями. Листья эти были совершенно неземного цвета — свежие и яркие. «Тим бы захотел сфотографировать», — подумал Кон, и сердце его болезненно сжалось. Он отвернулся и стал украдкой рассматривать одноклассников — и никогда прежде, даже во время дня святого Валентина они не казались такими чужими.

Мысль о том, чтобы провести с ними ещё год, была невыносимой.

Это не касалось Барта, конечно же — их дружба становилась только крепче с каждым годом, и никто, пожалуй, не принял его так легко. Кон с лёгкостью мог вспомнить их знакомство: когда он пошёл в школу, он не знал там никого. У него не было общего детства с ними в том смысле, в каком оно бывает у детей из крохотного городка. После смерти родителей и переезда в Парквилль он почти не выходил из дома — этого Кон не помнил, но Кларк рассказывал ему. В то время он много возился с новообретённым младшим братом, хотя прежде видел его лишь раз или два. Да и сам тогда был подростком.

Кларку не жаль было времени и не лень было читать с ним, играть с ним, говорить с ним. Он сам помог обустроить комнату для Кона — так, как это может только другой мальчишка.

Коннер по-прежнему считал, что у него не могло быть брата лучше.

Именно Кларк отвёл его в школу в тот первый день, и отпустил его руку только тогда, когда шустрый и громкий, огненно-рыжий Барт остановился перед ним и затараторил:

— Привет, я Бартоломью, но никто меня так не зовёт, а ты тоже первый день, да? Я слышал, что в городе новенький, это ты, наверное, я тебя не видел раньше. У нас хорошо, только Оуэн задира, а Питер просто странный. Как тебя зовут?

Кон растерялся сперва от такого напора, а потом пробормотал тихо, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы снова вцепиться в ладонь Кларка:

— Коннер Кент. Меня зовут Коннер Кент.

— Слишком длинно, — сморщил нос Бартоломью.

— Но твоё имя даже длиннее!

— Поэтому меня никто им не зовёт! Хочешь, я тебе всё покажу? Я, конечно, тоже первый день сегодня, но я всё знаю!

Кон посмотрел на Кларка, и тот кивнул, улыбаясь.

Так началась их дружба — и Барт всегда оставался этим вихрем, способным перевернуть всё с ног на голову. Он вытянулся в средней школе, и тогда же у Кона село зрение, а до того у обоих были вечно разбитые коленки и ссаженные ладони.

Кон никогда не был шумным — Барт громким оставался всегда. Все удивлялись их дружбе, тому, как вообще могли такие разные люди оказаться настолько крепко связанными. Сейчас, спустя месяцы, Кон мог с уверенностью сказать, что с Тимом у него было гораздо больше общего всё это время.

Но может, в этом и заключался смысл.

Они давали друг другу то, чего каждый из них был лишён.

Барт ко всему прочему оставался удивительно старомодным. В то время как все вокруг предпочитали использовать смартфоны даже на уроках, он продолжал кидать бумажные записки. Благо сидели они рядом.

У Кона скопилась целая библиотека на клочках бумаги, которые он не выбрасывал с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Тим. Эта въедливая привычка собирать всё, что написано, казалась его дурным влиянием, но и здесь был лишь сам Кон — только его характер и ничего кроме.

Будто Тим открыл его однажды, и теперь он никак не мог закрыться по-настоящему, сочась болью и мыслями, как незаживающая рана сочится кровью, лишь изредка подсыхая на солнце.

Он записал бы всё это, но не мог найти слова, вот и собирал всё, складывал в коробки.

Тим не солгал. Он действительно придумал проблему, но вот Коннер не был способен и не хотел облекать её в текст.

Барт кинул на его тетрадь очередной крохотный квадратик бумаги.

Кон дождался, пока учитель отвернётся к доске, и развернул записку.

«С-я 20 Х ДжСтДэ?»

В общем, вот поэтому Барт никогда не опасался, что его записки кто-то перехватит. Он будто импульс отсылал, а не нормальные слова, но Кон за столько лет научился понимать. Никто другой не понял бы, наверное. Скорее всего нет.

Барт просто спрашивал, как насчёт пойти на восьмичасовой сеанс «Людей Икс» с Джейсоном, Стеф и Дэмиеном.

Кон показал ему поднятый большой палец и спрятал записку в тетрадь.

Конечно, он не мог отказаться. Да и не хотел.

***

Смотреть на Барта и Стеф было совсем не больно, разве что немного тоскливо. Им было хорошо вместе — оба почти что светились, и Кон был за них рад. Но мысль о том, как было бы, если бы сейчас с ними был Тим, оказалась настойчивой, упрямо билась изнутри в черепную коробку и не желала уходить.

Он вообще не был в кино ни разу с тех пор, как Тим исчез.

Смутное ощущение тревоги нарастало постепенно: с того момента, как он увидел перед входом Джейсона, дразнящего Дэмиена, и они дождались Барта со Стеф (Барт ухитрялся всегда опаздывать) — всё плотнее и гуще с каждой минутой весь сеанс. Конец фильма он практически не запомнил, потому что сами эти чувства — инородности, отверженности, будто ничто его здесь больше не держит — толкали его к решению.

Хотя конечно, в этом городе у него оставались родители и Барт.

Но что Барт? Он собирался уехать после школы.

Родителей Кларк мечтал забрать из Парквилля уже давно, и озвучивал мысль неоднократно.

Кон не понимал, зачем ему дожидаться окончания школы.

Именно поэтому, когда они шумно вывалились из зала, и когда Стеф и Дэмиен начали спорить из-за сюжета, а Джейсон и Барт с ухмылками слушали их и делали ставки, стукнет ли Стеф младшего брата или он устроит сеанс презрительного молчания, Кон откашлялся и заговорил.

— Я должен вам кое-что сказать.

Он думал, что произнёс это тихо, но настоящая тишина воцарилась после. На него уставилось четыре пары глаз: цепкий взгляд Стеф, настороженный — Барта, напряжённый — Джейсона, и Дэмиена — просто недоумевающий.

— Я… Я думаю, я уеду сразу, как закончится учебный год.

Тишина давила на барабанные перепонки и затекала в ноздри, душила.

***

Родители отреагировали удивительно легко. Ма Кент сказала, что Кларк со средней школы грезил Метрополисом, а па только пожал плечами.

До конца учебного года оставалось всего чуть больше месяца, но Коном овладело странное ощущение свободы, будто всё это время она была рядом, лишь руку протяни — и кто-то помог ему это сделать.

Жаль только, что этот кто-то не мог воспользоваться собственным билетом.

Когда Коннер собрался звонить Кларку, впрочем, он замешкался, не вполне понимая, нужен ли вообще брату там. В конце концов, он был младше, ему придётся найти школу, и пусть это он мог бы сделать сам, но. Но Кон даже не знал, есть ли у Кларка подружка.

К тому же он не собирался оставлять Бесс у родителей.

Впрочем, Кларк взял трубку раньше, чем Кон успел бы передумать, а номер он набрал раньше, чем вообще задумался о деталях, так что… Так что разговор состоялся.

Судя по тону, Кларк был действительно счастлив. Он заговорщицки вещал:

— Чувак. Это будет грандиозно. Мы найдём тебе лучшую школу поблизости. Чёрт, этот город огромный, ты вообще что угодно сможешь сделать, — тут он осёкся и продолжил через паузу, озадаченный: — хотя я даже не знаю, о чём ты мечтаешь. Прости.

Судя по рваному вдоху, он ещё что-то собирался сказать, но Кон прервал его, выпалив неожиданно даже для себя:

— Я хочу писать.

— Писать? — переспросил Кларк.

— Да. Писать. Книги.

— Я не вполне понимаю, мне жаль, что я ничему не смогу тебя научить, или я рад, что не выращу себе конкурента.

Кон тихо рассмеялся в трубку, и они говорили о чём-то ещё: вещи, собака, школа, родители, но всё это время в голове билась мысль о том, что рассказав о мечте кому-то, кроме Тима, он помог ей оформиться до конца. Как будто дал обещание.

Может, он дал его тогда, давно, когда они вдвоём стояли у окна, когда он вдыхал запах табачного дыма, ещё не успевший выветриться или осесть, когда он потянулся к чужим сухим губам.

Такие обещания не взять назад.

Прощался он с лёгкой душой — ощущая остро, полно, что наконец всё делает правильно.

Делает то, о чём его просил Тим.

***

Уэйны оставались в городе до конца лета — ничего сложного в том, чтобы вернуться в старую школу, для Стеф и Дэмиена не было, а их отец, кажется, хотел воспользоваться возможностью укрыть детей от пристального внимания прессы. Барт радовался этому безмерно, и хотя явно успел расстроиться из-за отъезда лучшего друга, он быстро повеселел снова.

— Ну, ничто не будет отвлекать меня от учёбы в выпускном классе, — жизнерадостно заявил он, хлопнув Коннера по плечу. — Да и день рождения твой мы успеем отметить.

Не то чтобы Кон собирался, впрочем, но он кивнул. Вспоминая запоздалый разговор с Тимом и знакомство со Стеф, Кон нахмурился и спросил её:

— Джейсон заканчивает школу. Кто тебя будет теперь защищать?

Дэмиен так возмущённо посмотрел на него через стол, что даже сам он не удержался от улыбки. В общем и целом, он понимал, что одна Стеф там не останется. Но невозможно было не думать о том, что у неё мог, нет, должен был быть старший брат в школе — а теперь его нет и не будет.

Что теперь вообще много чего «не будет», и что Кон, кажется, почти был готов это принять.

Рой в ответ на новости только горестно вздыхал о том, что с друзьями так не поступают, но при этом по нему всё равно было видно, как он рад. А потом он переменился в лице и прошептал:

— Бесс, чувак, а как же Бесс!

Джейсон издал какой-то странный сдавленный звук на грани между смешком и всхлипом.

— Ну, — Кон пожал плечами, — надеюсь, ей понравится в большом городе, но будет порядком сложно научить её вообще не гулять без поводка первое время.

— Я в тебя верю, — серьёзно произнёс Рой. Потом вздохнул: — Чёрт, жаль, что у авиакомпаний все эти дурацкие стандарты… Я бы сделал ей такую клетку для переезда, что Элтон Джон обзавидовался бы.

— Ты хотел сказать, его собаки обзавидовались бы? — вставил Джейсон.

— Нет, — Рой мотнул головой, — сам сэр Элтон Джон.

— Не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся Коннер.

Конец учебного года его нисколько не тревожил — тесты он сдавал, почти не готовясь. Всё стало легче теперь, когда он знал, куда собирается двигаться, даже если правильнее было сказать «откуда».

В конце концов, вышло так, что выпускной Джейсона и Кори занимал его мысли куда больше собственного переезда, не говоря уж о дне рождения, который он так и не стал отмечать. Было что-то ироничное в том, что Кори и Джейсон пошли вместе — уже как друзья, а не пара, хотя Кону казалось, что Рой не волновался бы, даже если бы они именно парой и шли.

Кон не то чтобы много общался с Кори, но подготовка к балу захватила и его.

В конце концов, он точно не жаловался на необходимость вместе со Стеф уговаривать Джейсона надеть костюм. И серьёзно, кто бы мог подумать, что Джейсон «я-мрачный-крутой-красавчик-трепещите» Тодд может **ныть**. Но он ныл. Всё то время, что они выбирали ему бабочку, и до этого у портного, а потом ещё немного накануне бала.

Вообще-то в жизни Кона прежде в принципе не было столько занудных комментариев, капризов и выпендрёжа.

Ладно. Выпендрёж был.

Но Тим выделывался без вреда для нервной системы окружающих.

Поймав себя на том, что снова думает о Тиме так, будто он вот-вот вернётся из путешествия, просто откроет дверь и войдёт, и пошутит о бутоньерке, и точно получит по лицу от Кона за то, что так всех напугал, а потом будет крепко им обнят — так, будто Тим жив и здоров, просто слишком далеко от семьи и Коннера, тот ужаснулся.

Но одёрнул себя, понимая, что этому, возможно, стоит радоваться.

Вряд ли Тим рад был бы вернуться и увидеть, что Кон навсегда застрял в своих шестнадцати.

У него не было выбора, кроме как двигаться вперёд, и делать это с меньшей болью было не худшей перспективой.

Так он думал, когда Стеф осторожно коснулась его плеча, а потом смахнула со лба прядь, упавшую от того, что он склонил голову, вперяя взгляд в пол.

Кон улыбнулся уголками губ, и она едва заметно кивнула, поднимаясь на ноги и всплёскивая руками.

— Ну, хватит уже! — она поправила лацканы пиджака, и удивительно, как Джейсон, будучи выше на голову, ухитрялся смотреть на неё исподлобья.

Впрочем, Кон точно знал, что для детей Уэйна невозможного просто не было.

Или он хотел надеяться на это.

Разница была не столь существенна.

***

В то время, как Джейсон и Кори веселились на выпускном, Стеф и Барт пришли в гости к Кентам. Кон и Дэмиена бы позвал, не будь так уверен в том, что он откажется — Стефани его догадки только подтвердила.

— Откажется, а потом пожалеет, так что будь милосерден, не давай ему выбора.

— Я с тем же успехом его мог бы связать и в мешке домой притащить.

— Нет, не мог бы, — безапелляционно заявил Барт, жуя пирог ма Кент. — Ты слишком добрая душа для этого. Мухи не обидишь. К тому же, Дэмиен мог бы оказать активное сопротивление.

— Кон бы просто притащил Бесс. Дэми в ней души не чает, так что ни за что не устоял бы. Он бы даже не услышал, куда его ведут.

— Ну хватит уже, — сам Кон никак не мог просмеяться.

С ними было хорошо, с ними было уютно. С ними он чувствовал себя дома, и на мгновение его сердце сжалось тоскливо: возможно, именно так они собрались в последний раз. Куда бы ни поехали они после: Готэм, Централ-Сити, Метрополис, собраться снова в кухне дома Кентов в Парквилле им не удастся никогда.

Просто за плечами всегда будет больше, чем сейчас.

Кон моргнул, сбрасывая оцепенение, и улыбнулся, обхватывая кружку пальцами.

Он не мог притвориться, что впереди его ждёт счастливое светлое будущее, но зато он точно знал, что будет в нём искать.

Кого.

***

— Я могу тебя отвезти.

Кон поднял взгляд от книги.

— Что?

— Я говорю, я отвезу тебя в аэропорт.

— Э… Спасибо, конечно…

— Но?

— Но?

— Такой тон обычно предполагает «но».

Коннер задумался.

— Да в общем-то, ничего.

— Вот и славно, — пропел Джейсон, — я одолжу семейную машину у Альфреда.

Кон помнил её, места там точно хватило бы и для вещей, и для клетки, и для самой Бесс. Возможно, они даже па и ма Кент смогли бы взять с собой, но он уже твёрдо решил, что попрощается со всеми здесь. Уходя — уходи, и этому ему было у кого учиться.

Наверное.

Впрочем, Джейсон за рулём минивэна представлялся фигурой почти комической, как немного жутковатый клоун или что-то вроде этого.

Джей пощёлкал пальцами у него перед носом.

— Земля вызывает Коннера Кента, земля вызывает Коннера Кента.

— А?

— Я говорю, собери самое важное, остальное тебе можно будет почтой выслать. В большом городе Бесс одуреет от шума и запахов, так что лучше бы тебе поменьше занимать руки всякой ерундой.

— О, ну ты ещё составь мне список того, что **не** надо брать.

— Я думаю, ты достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы самостоятельно решить этот вне всякого сомнения очень сложный вопрос, — крайне серьёзно ответил Джейсон, отчего его захотелось немедленно стукнуть.

***

Хотя в общем-то, список у Кона действительно был, он будто всегда знал, что ему нужно будет брать с собой. Не так много, на самом-то деле: Бесс, единственное фото с Тимом, ноутбук, кое-какая одежда и ворох карандашей.

Писать он любил именно карандашами, не вычёркивать, а стирать, думать, пока точил их, давать себе отсрочку. Запах графита, шершавая от ластика бумага. Он не пытался набирать текст в редакторах, не такой личный. Ему казалось, что личное должно быть плотным, осязаемым.

Даже вещей «для души» он взял не так много: а ведь в этот список попали все открытки, письма, а главное — блокноты Тима. Всё это казалось жизненно необходимым минимальным набором, ведь без этого — без этого он не смог бы найти следов.

О своей уверенности в их существовании Кон предпочитал молчать.

У них оказалось слишком мало времени вместе, чтобы теперь память о нём занимала много места в физическом эквиваленте.

Но памяти вообще было безгранично много, и всей шкурой Кон ощутил это, когда за несколько дней до переезда просто пошёл прогуляться с собакой по городу.

Казалось, что в Парквилле нет места, с которым не связано что-то очень личное: здесь Тим сделал снимок обвалившегося карниза, а здесь они кормили птиц, здесь катались на санках, а вот тут Джейсон подхватил их, когда они возвращались с Хэллоуина.

Везде что-то было, но ноги сами принесли Коннера к реке.

Здесь было тихо, листья и трава уже утратили весенний светлый оттенок и стали густо-зелёными, тяжёлыми, полновесными. Все ощущения были нестерпимо яркими: цвет неба, запах леса, звуки неостановимого потока. Возня Бесс, которая крутилась у самой кромки воды, не решаясь поплыть и не находя сил вернуться к Кону.

Он больше не питал к реке ненависти, но и наслаждаться никак не получалось. Она просто была здесь — была здесь прежде и останется после, пока время не изменит её течение, не высушит или не превратит во что-то иное, иное новое.

Кон опустился, садясь прямо на песок, и Бесс наконец приняла решение, укладываясь рядом и прижимаясь боком к его бедру. Кон рассеянно почесал её за ушами и продолжил просто слушать Миссури.

Несмотря на привычный шум, ему казалось, что вокруг было оглушительно тихо.

***

Накануне дня Икс Кон так погрузился в сбор вещей, что не замечал ничего вообще. Бесс не облегчала процесс, то и дело утаскивая что-то, но в итоге уже после захода солнца он утомлённо опустился на постель и провёл ладонью по лицу, будто снимая маску усталости.

Список не помогал, потому что казалось, что в сам список он забыл внести что-то важное.

Тем не менее, Кон решил подумать об этом с утра — не было ничего, в конце концов, что нельзя было отправить почтой, а в Метрополисе он намеревался найти подработку на лето, так что и с тем, чтобы что-то докупить.

Так что он спустился к ужину с семьёй.

Родители были одновременно грустными и весёлыми — казалось, что происходит просто то, что должно происходить. Они говорили обо всём — о планах на колледж и о летучих мышах, которые к тому моменту плотно обжили свои новые домики, и об урожае, и о том, что к Рождеству они с Кларком приедут в гости.

Или пригласят их в гости к себе — это Кон воткнул почти робко, но сопротивления не встретил и выдохнул облегчённо.

Может, и правда получилось бы когда-нибудь забрать их из отравленного города.

Утром Джейсон, как и обещал, приехал за ним. Приехал даже немного раньше, что однозначно было им на руку, потому что с родителями Кон прощался долго. Ма Кент то и дело утирала проступающие в уголках глаз слёзы, но улыбалась всё равно, а па смотрел на него с грустной, но довольной улыбкой.

После крепких объятий и попыток заставить Бесс сидеть рядом с чемоданом и переноской более или менее смирно они наконец поехали в аэропорт.

Ехать туда на машине было гораздо приятнее и быстрее, чем вышло бы, попробуй Кон добраться на попутках, к тому же Джейсон не давал ему возможности замкнуться и засомневаться — они говорили без остановки.

Кону казалось, что между выходом из дома и тем, как машина завернула на парковку перед аэропортом, времени прошло всего минут пятнадцать от силы. Джейсон сам достал чемодан и переноску, а Кон уже привычно перехватил Бесс, которая норовила проскочить мимо него, выпрыгивая из машины. И лишь после этого он наконец заметил у входа в терминал знакомые лица.

Дик, Рой, Барт, Стеф и даже Дэмиен приехали его проводить.

Кон был рад и был смущён — и не знал даже, что больше.

Но когда вещи и собака, накормленная успокоительным, отправились в багажное отделение, когда он обнял всех — и попрощался со всеми, когда шасси самолёта оторвались от взлётной полосы — он был определённо спокоен.

Всё шло своим чередом, и хотя он не знал, куда, он чувствовал, что всё делает правильно.

Делает то, чего хотел бы для него Тим.


	14. Переезд

_Тото, у меня такое ощущение,  
что мы больше не в Канзасе._

Большую часть пути Кон безобразно проспал.

Ничего удивительного — встать пришлось рано, полёт длился четыре часа, и пересекал половину страны, так что проснулся Кон, когда самолёт уже начал снижение. Не то чтобы он жалел об этом на самом деле, летать он не боялся, но и особенного восторга не испытал. Это сразу ощущалось чем-то привычным, знакомым.

Вскоре за окном иллюминатора облака сменились видом города, который был, казалось, даже больше Канзас-сити, и он на секунду усомнился в том, что происходящее ему не снится. Небоскрёбы и районы, застроенные низкими домиками, террасы и огни, мосты, стадионы, порт.

Но более всего поражал океан.

Безграничная вода со всех сторон.

Аэропорт врезался в неё прямым клином, огромный и внушительный. Внизу было полно самолётов, какие-то стояли неподвижно возле терминалов, другие кружили по взлётно-посадочным полосам сонными мухами, готовясь взлетать или отправляясь в ангары. Глядя на них с такой высоты, можно было подумать, что всё происходит невообразимо медленно.

Но стоило действительно подумать об этом, как стюардессы, напоследок проверив пассажиров, сели на свои места.

Уши сдавило, но страшно не было, хотя Кон летал лишь второй раз в жизни, а первый не помнил совсем. Шасси мягко коснулись земли, самолёт чуть тряхнуло, и казалось, что можно было ощутить шорох покрытия, будто огромный крылатый механизм стал продолжением тела.

Самолёт замедлился, и наваждение исчезло.

Ему всё ещё не верилось до конца, что он действительно приехал в свой родной город, вернулся туда, где ничего не было ему знакомо. Не верилось, когда он поднялся на ноги, подхватывая рюкзак, и когда спускался по трапу, и когда шёл в зону выдачи багажа. Грузчики выкатили клетку с Бесс — та была необычно тихой и явно напуганной. Ему разрешили выпустить собаку, взяв её на поводок, и это, кажется, сделало всё немного лучше — она нервно вертелась под ногами, но явно повеселела. Времени на осознание просто не было: Кон погрузил клетку и вещи на тележку и покатил её к выходу.

Кларка он увидел сразу — того вообще трудно было не заметить с его-то ростом. Он возвышался над остальными, удивительным образом при этом ни на кого не давя. Кона он заприметил от дверей, с таким количеством вещей и собакой и его вряд ли можно было упустить из виду. Кларк помахал рукой.

Кенты были удивительно заметными ребятами для тех, кто не слишком любил быть в центре внимания.

Встреча была на самом деле странной — радостной с одной стороны и отдающей печалью с другой. Слишком очевидны были причины спешного переезда, слишком свежими воспоминания об утрате. Такие истории едва ли часто случались и с ровесниками Кларка, а уж для младшего брата он, казалось, считал это ношей невыносимой. Но Кон был здесь, в городе, в котором родился, в котором, наверное, должен был взрослеть.

Жизнь продолжалась, хотя из неё и выдернули столь важный элемент.

Забыть об этом было невозможно, но Кон и не пытался, как никогда не пытался забыть даже те смутные образы родителей, что оставались в его памяти.

— Куда девать клетку, я не представляю, — смеялся Кларк, открывая багажник.

— Рой сделал её разборной, — рассеянно ответил Кон, уже снимая верхнюю часть.

— Рой? Рой Харпер?

— Ну да. А что? Вы были друзьями?

— Нет, — Кларк деловито закатывал рукава рубашки, собираясь помочь Кону. — Когда ты школьник, такая разница в возрасте кажется критической для дружбы. Просто удивляюсь. В Метрополисе легко забыть, как это вообще — жить в городе, где друг друга знают если не все, то почти все. Как он?

— Отлично. Работает у Куинна, встречается с Кори, завёл дружбу с Джейсоном.

— Да, он с самим чёртом бы подружиться смог, взбреди ему это в голову. А Кори — это та рыжая кнопка, младшая дочка Андерсов?

— Эта «рыжая кнопка» почти с тебя ростом, — хохотнул Кон. — И королева выпускного бала, кстати, да.

— А Харпер парень не промах. И как её родители к этому отнеслись?

— Я бы посмотрел на того, кто попытался бы ей что-то запретить, — честно ответил Кон.

Всю дорогу домой — пусть это слово пока и не ложилось на язык при мысли о Метрополисе вообще — они болтали. Вернее, болтал, как обычно, Кларк: рассказывал о том, какими в детстве были Кори и Рой — по его байкам становилось понятно, что им чуть ли не судьбой было предначертано сойтись, и не ясно только, почему прежде они даже не были друзьями.

«Время, — философски заметил Кларк. — Судьбе иногда требуется немного времени».

Кону нечего было возразить.

***

Кларк жил в краснокирпичном доме в одном из старых районов Метрополиса, на предпоследнем этаже. Когда они только свернули на нужную улицу, он рассеянно проговорил, что хочет спросить у па, где жили родители Кона — и он сам, когда был совсем малышом.

Непривычно было всё: выход прямо на улицу, лифт, изобилие дверей. Кованые перила и исписанные стены. Долгий путь от почтовых ящиков на первом этаже и до квартиры.

— Гостевая спальня больше не гостевая, — радостно объявил Кларк, прижимая входную дверь плечом и пытаясь попасть ключами в замок.

Тычущаяся влажным носом в ладонь Бесс вообще не облегчала задачу, но он, кажется, не возражал.

Дом Кларка вызвал у Кона смутное ощущение дежа вю. Не то чтобы это было удивительно — привычку к аккуратности и чистоте тот унаследовал от родителей в полной мере, так что гостиная, совмещённая со столовой, вполне описывалась словом «уютная». Как если бы па занимался обустройством дома без вмешательства супруги: пустовато, но добротно и со вкусом.

— Твоя спальня, — Кларк ткнул в ближайшую ко входу дверь, выкрашенную бледно-жёлтой краской, — моя, ванная комната, кухня, кладовка. Располагайся! Вечером придёт Лоис, надеюсь, ты не против.

— Как я могу быть против, — улыбнулся Кон.

Кларк нахмурился:

— Так. Проясним сразу: ты здесь — дома. И да, ты можешь быть против. Ты такой же хозяин, как я, — его слова согрели Кона. — Только Бесс в мою комнату не пускай, — хохотнул Кларк. — Светлая шерсть на костюмах ещё никого не красила, — Кон кивнул, отстёгивая поводок от ошейника. — Когда закончишь университет и начнёшь работать, поделим аренду пополам, это тоже имей в виду, — рассмеялся Кларк.

Будущее никогда не казалось более туманным, чем сейчас, несмотря ни на что.

***

Его новая комната была едва ли меньше той, что он занимал на ферме. Разложить вещи было гораздо проще, чем собрать: лаптоп нашёл своё место на столе, любимые футболки — в шкафу, клетка — вольготно разместилась в кладовке. Открытки и письма он решил разобрать позже, когда это не повлекло бы за собой целую кучу «а если бы». Всех «а если бы» уже не случилось, и пора было к этому привыкать.

Он едва успел выгулять Бесс до прихода Лоис — просто друга, как сказал Кларк. Кон почему-то сомневался, что просто друг рвался бы познакомиться с младшим братом в день его приезда, но только пожал плечами. Кларк на его сомнение фыркнул и похлопал его по спине:

— Поверь мне, — сказал он, — такие женщины могут быть отличными друзьями. Гораздо лучше, чем, собственно, девушками.

Кону показалось, что так и про Стеф можно было бы сказать, и про Кори, так что ответ появился сам собой:

— Думаю, они будут отличными девушками — для своих людей.

Кларк странно посмотрел на него, вскинув брови. И кивнул.

— Да. Да, ты прав.

В седьмом часу вечера раздался звонок в дверь. Бесс, и без того шалая от обилия новых запахов и звуков многоквартирного дома, с лаем бросилась к выходу, так что пока Кларк шёл открывать, Кон перехватил её за ошейник, удерживая. Не то чтобы им было, чего бояться, но не привыкший к бурному выражению собачьих чувств человек едва ли обрадовался бы её слюнявым поцелуям. А любила Бесс всех без разбору.

Лоис оказалась совсем не такой, какой Кон представлял её по рассказам брата. Невысокая, крепко сбитая, с тёмными волосами и синими глазами, а ещё — с низким глубоким голосом с хрипотцой. И хотя выглядела она совершенно удивительной, но Кон сразу понял, что имел в виду Кларк, говоря о таких женщинах и таких мужчинах. Лоис легко было увидеть в полицейской форме в перестрелке, или в ковбойских сапогах, или с кастаньетами в руках, в вихре цветастых юбок. Не матерью, не женой и не подругой — это верно. Хотя все эти прекрасные, яркие образы не смогли избавить Кона от почти материнского щипка за щёку.

Бесс счастливо развалилась под руками Лоис, алые ногти мелькали в густой светлой шерсти, как искры.

— Значит, ты Кон, — прищурилась Лоис, глядя на него снизу вверх, сидя на корточках в своей прямой строгой юбке. — Как-то он слишком похож на тебя, — обвинительно сообщила она Кларку.

— Мы братья.

— Не родные!

— Возможно, родные по духу, — просиял Кларк.

— По близорукости так точно, — фыркнула Лоис, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая ладони. — Я много слышала о тебе, Коннер Кент. Приятно убедиться в том, что ты не плод воображения Кларка.

— Лоис!

— А что Лоис? Я знала, что этот день настанет, потому что для всех баек о младшем брате твоего скудного воображения маловато.

— Я боюсь представить, что он тебе рассказывал, — улыбнулся Кон. — Тем более, что во мне нет ничего особенного.

Лоис закатила глаза.

— Все Кенты особенные, — ответила она и продолжила заговорщицким шёпотом: — вы умеете надеяться, как никто другой не смог бы.

Не дав Кону опомниться, она взяла его и Кларка за руки и потянула в сторону кухни. И даже если она не целилась, её слова всё равно попали точно в яблочко.

***

С поисками школы Лоис вызвалась им помочь. Не то чтобы Кон ожидал проблем, но она только закатила глаза, когда он об этом сказал.

— Вы, — трагически произнесла она, обращаясь, кажется, к потолку, — мужчины, существа однозадачные. Если вы оба сейчас займётесь решением вопроса со школой, то я не дождусь от Кларка материала о новом лётном полигоне, а ты совсем не успеешь познакомиться с городом — поверь, тут первые три дня критически важны.

— Лоис сама не отсюда, — заметил Кларк, гремя мыльными тарелками в раковине.

Она не обратила на ремарку никакого внимания, продолжая:

— И найди собачью площадку рядом с домом. А мне скажи, какие курсы тебе важнее в школе.

— Литература и язык. Во всех видах, — не задумываясь, ответил Кон.

Лоис вскинула брови, в то время как Кларк только хмыкнул.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — сказала она наконец. — Думаю, тебе понравится.

Почему-то Кон не сомневался.

***

Собачья площадка оказалась всего в трёх кварталах от дома, что обрадовало Кона неимоверно. Больше его обрадовало пожалуй только то, что Бесс привыкла к обществу других собак ещё в детстве, так что теперь натягивала поводок в надежде на игру в салки, а не в попытке покусать потенциальных друзей. Бесс вообще быстро привыкала к городу, его шуму и темпу. Кону в этом плане было за ней не угнаться.

Но он пытался. Для не самого общительного парня это и без того было задачей непростой, а уж для новичка… И тогда Кон в очередной раз вспомнил Тима. Не то чтобы он забывал о нём на самом деле. Сигареты, говорил Тим, суть способ социализации, а не привычка. Сам Кон на это только закатывал глаза, но теперь, идя по незнакомым и чужим улицам, он думал, что доля истины в этом всё же была. Но начинать курить не хотелось, так что он решил, что площадка будет не самым плохим местом, чтобы найти новых друзей.

Хотя даже самому себе он без труда мог признаться, что новые друзья ему не нужны.

Просто Коннеру так хотелось ощутить себя нормальным хоть где-то. Где-то оказаться своим. И если в родном городе не получится — то он не знал, где же может получиться вообще.

У Бесс вот с этим никаких проблем не было — она сразу погналась за чьим-то комондором. Кон вздохнул и всё же попробовал завести беседу с хозяйкой комондора — она выглядела старше него, но всё же вряд ли такой уж взрослой.

Её звали Кэсси, и она неуловимо напоминала ему Стеф и Дэмиена одновременно — то ли светлыми волосами и нарочитой грубостью, то ли чем-то ещё. Удар, впрочем, у неё тоже был поставлен — перед тем, как уйти, она здорово ткнула его кулаком в плечо, беря обещание поболтать завтрашним утром здесь же.

Утренние беседы — тоже неплохо, подумал он, подзывая Бесс.

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда он, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись, побрёл от площадки домой.

***

Настоящим открытием для Коннера стала библиотека Метрополиса. Здание, отведённое под эти нужды в Парквилле, не шло ни в какое сравнение с ней, хотя Кон, конечно, никогда не видел университетскую библиотеку. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что и она была куда меньше.

Восемь этажей с архивами, читальными залами, компьютерными кабинетами, обставленными по последнему слову техники — всё это было к услугам жителей города.

Увидев это великолепие, Кон растерялся — придя всего лишь записаться, он застрял в библиотеке до позднего вечера, вспомнив о времени только после звонка Кларка, который не обнаружил его дома к ужину.

Весь день Кон бродил по залам, пока даже не выбирая книги — это казалось задачей непосильной — а рассматривая разделы. История, военное дело, модернисты и классики, гаражная литература и приветы от древних греков, книги о фотографии, об автомобилестроении — этим его было не удивить, конечно, но масштабы, масштабы поражали воображение.

Звонок Кларка застал его сидящим на полу в зале истории Метрополиса, с книгой, рассказывающей о том, как город «начался». Кону не нравились фильмы о Диком Западе, но история — она всегда была чем-то особенным, в частности, конечно же, когда не оказывалась уроками.

Решив вернуться на следующий день, Кон поднялся на ноги, ощущая, как они на самом деле затекли. Он потоптался на месте, потом пританцовывая поставил книгу на полку и двинулся в сторону выхода. Напоследок он решил ещё раз посмотреть на стоящий посередине зала макет — огромный, просто чудовищный большой город из пластика и картона. От центральной площади, на которой расположились несколько фонтанов и главный корпус университета Метрополиса, улицы расходились странно, гибко. Парквилль был поделён на строгие геометрические фигуры, но Метрополис фракталами закручивался вокруг себя самого, и это завораживало. Снизу это было не разглядеть, но сверху…

Сверху.

Кон замер, прибитый к месту какой-то смутной мыслью. Он не мог пошевелиться, пытаясь поймать то, что мелькнуло и исчезло снова, и шарил взглядом по макету, пытаясь вернуть ощущение, повторить момент.

У него не вышло — но это было, как забытая мелодия, как старая шутка, отголосками звенящая в голове, но ускользающая. Как стереокартинка — она плоская, покуда ты пытаешься её увидеть.

Но не пытаться Кон не мог.

Он думал об этом всю дорогу до дома, и за ужином, и гуляя с Бесс, и чем яростнее пытался освободить голову, тем хуже получалось.

В конце концов, он упал на постель, не раздеваясь, и закрыл глаза ладонями, будто вокруг не было темно и без этого. Он лежал так невообразимо долго — невообразимо потому, что в жизни бы не смог сказать, прошло пять минут или пять часов, но в конце концов сознание поплыло, проваливаясь в милосердный сон.

Именно там — на самой границе — Кон наконец понял.

Понял, что же он — они все упустили.

«Стрела — это та идеальная форма, которая даёт ответы на большинство вопросов», — говорил Рой, и конечно же, он не мог знать, насколько действительно правдивы его слова, но боже, как Кон был благодарен ему, распахивая глаза, когда озарением его подбросило на постели.

Он помнил полынью так, будто только что видел её — этот образ не был смутным, он мог вызвать его перед внутренним взором в любой момент — сделал это и теперь. В жёлтом круге света, у зияющей чернотой дыры одежда Тима на снегу была разложена стрелой. Рукава расходились галочкой, полы пальто же были плотно сдвинуты, образуя идеальную прямую, продлевавшуюся брюками.

Не стрела даже. Стрелка, указывающая направление.

Кону стало трудно дышать. Он подорвался, включая лаптоп и проклиная всё на свете за медлительность, будто сейчас, спустя больше чем полгода, минуты всё ещё имели значение.

Он загрузил карту Парквилля и снова зажмурился, вспоминая, с какой стороны лежала одежда — и куда указывала. Ему даже не нужно было обращаться к Дику за снимками полицейских — так хорошо он помнил всё.

И когда он снова открыл глаза и сгрёб в кулак провод лаптопа, заменяя им линейку, вытягивая в направлении, куда указывала стрелка, он уже знал нужную точку.

Направление вело на городское кладбище.

И Кон не мог по карте сказать, где и что им нужно искать там, но он знал Тима — знал недолго, но всё же лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Коннер судорожно потянулся за телефоном, едва не выронил его и по памяти набрал номер Барта — искать его в списке контактов казалось слишком долгим.

На четвёртом гудке тот отозвался.

— Кон? Чт’ сл’ч’лось… Три м-мать их ч’са…

Он подождал немного — Барт включался определённо быстрее любого компьютера.

— Кон? — теперь уже голос звучал сипло, но абсолютно рассудочно. — Кон, что случилось?!

— Всё в порядке, то есть нет, то есть ничего страшного, — затараторил он, понимая, что просто не может объяснить всё, как есть, и понимая так же, что Барт всё равно выполнит его просьбу. — У меня к тебе дело, вопрос жизни и смерти. Ты можешь завтра с утра пойти на кладбище?

— Чувак, в реальном мире «вопрос жизни и смерти» обычно не связан со смертью непосредственно… — прогнусавил Барт, кажется, уткнувшись лицом в подушку на том конце.

— Барт! Это серьёзно, чёрт тебя, пожалуйста. Прошу. Ты сделаешь это?

Повисла пауза.

— Ла-а-адно… — протянул Барт. — На что только не пойдёшь ради друга. И что я должен там сделать, спиритический сеанс провести?

— Нет. Просто пройдись и… зайди в сектор, который появился после эпидемии, ладно? Я знаю, что это много, но…

На этот раз пауза была дольше.

— Я смотрю, дело действительно очень важное, если ты **меня** об этом просишь.

— Умоляю, — честно поправил его Кон. — Я буду твоим должником до конца дней своих.

— Ты и так мой должник до конца дней своих, — мрачно ответил Барт, — и хватит, мать твою, этой могильной лексики, ты специально что ли, — он вздохнул. — Я схожу. Ещё ценные указания?

— Нет, никаких, просто… смотри внимательно, хорошо? Если только будет что-то необычное, то сразу звони мне. И в любом случае набери меня, когда будешь там, ладно? Может, я к тому времени пойму, чего от тебя хочу.

— Всю жизнь мечтал погожим летним днём прогуляться по кладбищу, — не переставал ворчать Барт. — Ладно. Хорошо. А сейчас отбой. И тебе тоже выспаться не помешает.

— Я вряд ли смогу, — ответил Кон печально.

— Ага… Пока-пока.

Барт отключился сразу, а Кон какое-то время тупо пялился на карту, толком не понимая, что ещё пытается там высмотреть. В конце концов он опустил крышку лаптопа, снова упал на кровать, и хотя ему казалось, что уснуть он не сможет, он, конечно же, ошибся.

В сон он провалился раньше, чем его голова коснулась подушки.

***

Разбудил Коннера не Кларк, справедливо считавший, что ему пора привыкать не полагаться на то, что кто-то услышит будильник за него, и даже не Бесс — его разбудил телефонный звонок.

Барт на том конце был до тошноты бодрым — и до тошноты же взволнованным.

— Чувак, чувак, чувак! — он почти задыхался, и на секунду Кону стало страшно. Потом он услышал знакомый звук ингалятора и успокоился — почти. — Ты был прав. Чёрт, не знаю, что это значит, но на некоторых надгробиях времени эпидемии буквы красным обведены. По одной букве за раз, я всего насчитал шесть. Больше ничего необычного, но кому понадобилось заниматься вандализмом, хотя краска смываться начала, не очень стойкая, наверное, и…

— Барт, Барт, стой, — перебил его Кон. Тот нервно дышал в трубку. — Ты уверен, что больше ничего необычного? На все сто?

— На все двести!

— Хорошо, — Кон нашарил очки и вскочил, путаясь в ногах. Потом схватил первую попавшуюся тетрадь и карандаш.

— Диктуй?

— Что? — растерянно переспросил Барт.

— Буквы! — почти выкрикнул Кон. — Господи, извини, буквы, конечно их. Имена тоже. Имя и какая буква. И даты, и всё что там написано.

— Чувак, а давай я лучше сфотографирую и тебе пришлю, а? — задумчиво поинтересовался Барт.

Кону захотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. Ма всегда говорила, что он усложняет.

— Да, так даже лучше будет.

— Хорошо. Я тебе сейчас отправлю и могу тут побыть, если ещё что-то понадобится. Только не тяни, ага?

— Ага, — согласился Кон.

Барт отключился, а минут через десять телефон пиликнул оповещением о входящих.

На шести фотографиях Кон не обнаружил ничего особенного. И не обнаружил бы, несмотря на то, что соображал сейчас так стремительно, что не было времени даже возликовать, что Тим оставил подсказку. Или позволить надежде подняться выше краёв и переполнить его. Он просто выписал все обведённые буквы и, ну. С анаграммами он всегда справлялся быстро.

Он не застонал разочарованно только потому, что не успел размечтаться. Потянулся за телефоном только потому, что должен был.

— Да? — живо отозвался Барт. — Что-то прояснилось?

— Да, — попытался совладать с голосом Кон, — да, теперь у меня есть всё, что нужно… Спасибо.

Воцарилось молчание.

— И ты, судя по всему, не собираешься мне рассказывать, зачем я сюда тащился, да?

Кону стало остро стыдно, но рассказать — по крайней мере пока — он действительно не мог. Барт, видимо, всё понял по молчанию, и не просто так он стал его лучшим другом, в конце концов. Единственным другом. Конечно, не то чтобы у него была большая конкуренция, но всё же.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно, расскажешь, когда будешь готов. И не волнуйся, прогулки по кладбищу не котируются как подвиги, о которых надо трепаться, кажется, с моих тринадцати.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Кон. — Спасибо тебе.

Барт фыркнул.

— Надеюсь, тебе это хоть помогло. Отключаюсь! До связи и привет Кларку и Бесс.

Кон молча отложил трубку и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные на столе руки. Он не был уверен, что что-то может помочь тому, кому каждый раз жизнь даёт наживку, чтобы потом острым крюком впиться в глотку, не давая дышать, говорить и думать от боли.

Оставленная зацепка означала «чердак».

Ничего нового.

Абсолютная пустота.


	15. Вечерний эфир

_В вечернем эфире вчера показали  
твой фильм о людях,  
попавших в шторм._

Кон мог бы даже перестать надеяться, пожалуй, если бы захотел этого по-настоящему, но ни за что не смог бы перестать ждать. Он так и не рассказал никому о блокнотах и чердаке, инстинктивно понимая, что если Тим оставил их там, где только он смог бы их найти — значит, только ему они и предназначались.

Хотя как велик был соблазн.

Пахло нелепым желанием отыграться непонятно на ком, и на поводу у него Кон, конечно же, не пошёл.

Он изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться на городе, на новых друзьях — Кэсси познакомила его с Эдди и Мигелем, оба оказались немножко сумасшедшими и сумасбродными, но к этому Кону было не привыкать. Он пытался сосредоточиться на целях, но кто бы мог подумать, что их окажется так трудно ставить.

Раньше желание писать было абстрактным, теперь он пытался понять, как и что хочет делать с бумагой. Тасовать слова или рассказывать истории, фиксировать реальность или сплетать её из собственной фантазии — он не знал. И он раз за разом садился над белым листом бумаги, оказываясь не в силах написать ни строчки.

Только однажды он не то чтобы пересилил — скорее вышел из себя, разозлённый мыслью о том, что проблему Тим ему оставил, как и обещал, но этого оказалось недостаточно, и он был бы гораздо счастливее без неё.

На самом деле он написал только одно слово.

Вернись.

Но бумага была глуха к его мольбам.

***

В Парквилле Кон вообще не смотрел телевизор — не хватало ни времени, ни желания. Не то чтобы оно появилось сейчас, но он часто брался за пульт за завтраком и во время уборки, да и просто проводя дни дома в одиночестве, что случалось постоянно. Раньше рядом всегда находились люди, хотя их ферма и оставалась весьма уединённой, но можно было спуститься вниз, и па никогда не мешала пара лишних рук, и в общем, там невозможным казалось почувствовать себя действительно одиноким. Единственным — может быть, если взобраться на крышу и смотреть в сторону от города, на равнину и деревья вдалеке, на верхушки которых каждый день неумолимо насаживалось солнце. В детстве Кон часто туда залезал, против воли думая о Метрополисе где-то далеко, а потом — неизбежно — о родителях. Не то чтобы он очень тосковал — он не помнил их, и семья его на самом деле была полной, но смотреть на закат было хорошо.

Если па не был занят шумной работой, то вокруг становилось так тихо, будто наступил конец света, и кроме него никого не осталось. Это было больно — но так спокойно. Розовый свет выкрашивал его кожу, будто всполохи взрыва или огня, и каждый раз в этой тишине, в которой времени просто не существовало, Кон ждал, что вот-вот исчезнет сам.

Но потом солнце садилось, вечерняя прохлада смывала это оранжево-розовое тепло с пальцев и щёк, и наступало время спускаться.

Он был очень счастлив тогда, заходя в дом, где ждали ма, и па, и Кларк, и он не был один, не мог быть один. Знал, что никогда не будет.

Кон понимал, что многим это чувство не знакомо — нужно испытать утрату на себе, чтобы понять, что они имеют, но сам он всегда ценил родных и близких.

И он точно не нуждался в уроке — а иногда его посещала смутная эгоистичная мысль о том, что Тим просто решил проучить его за что-то или к чему-то подготовить. Эта мысль сразу вызывала почти детский, яростный стыд, но таких червячков было предостаточно.

Кону они не нравились, но как всякий человек, выросший на ферме, он знал: то, что едят, не может быть отравленным.

Мухоморы всегда были красивыми и чистыми, без единой червивой дырочки.

Так что Кон не спешил избавляться от мыслей-паразитов — в самые тяжёлые дни именно они делали его живым.

Сомнения — и ещё, пожалуй, надежда.

В многоквартирном доме, где он пока толком не знал соседей, почувствовать себя одиноким было легко, а вот единственным — невозможно, и даже Бесс не слишком помогала своей компанией избавиться от желания просто лечь на постель и уснуть, и спать так долго-долго, пока не придёт время, пока его не разбудят — не разбудит Тим.

Город, в котором Кон искал новое начало и покой, пока что не спешил идти ему навстречу.

После эпизода с надгробиями разговоры с родителями по скайпу стали короче, было трудно улыбаться, но это должно было пройти постепенно. Должно.

В большом городе время с одной стороны бесконечно тянулось, а с другой в нём слишком легко было потеряться — он привык отмерять дни и недели работой в поле. Август подобрался к нему незаметно, и хотя ко всему он был готов, легче почему-то не становилось.

В один из дней Кон привычно уже щёлкнул пультом и занялся обедом. Не то что бы он не умел готовить раньше, просто не было нужды и опыта, но за эти пару месяцев он почти догнал Кларка.

Бесс крутилась под ногами и клянчила у него сначала яйцо, потом томат, потом картофелину. То ли успокоившись, то ли поняв, что Кон ей потакать не собирается, она растянулась в дверном проёме и засопела.

По телевизору сперва рассказывали о премьере какого-то фильма про плохих ребят, которые сделали хорошее дело, но звучало это довольно уныло, а потом началось интервью с Затарой, и первым порывом Кона было переключить канал.

Он сдержался, твердя себе, что это всё глупости, и то, что Затара шарлатан, с ним, Коном, никак не связано. Эту простую мысль уложить в голове оставалось по-прежнему нелегко, будто Затара лично был виновен во всём, что с ними произошло.

На экран он не смотрел, да и слушал на самом деле вполуха, но теперь никак не мог сосредоточиться на ноже и сельдерее. Из-за этого резал овощи он медленно, будто сонно, но прерываться всё равно не стал.

— Господин Затара, скажите, часто ли встречаются люди, которые вам не верят?

Кон скрипнул зубами.

— О, просто постоянно, — рассмеялся Затара. — Я их понимаю. Мы живём в рациональное время, когда так трудно поверить в чудо. Верить в факты, конечно, куда приятнее. Я получаю много гневных писем и звонков ежедневно, иногда ко мне подходят и на улице. Некоторые чудаки снимают разоблачающие видео и выкладывают их на ютуб. А один юноша убежал с представления, отказавшись услышать, что все ответы находятся прямо над его головой.

Кон вздрогнул и разозлился на себя за это едва ли меньше, чем злился на Затару, потом ссыпал сельдерей в миску и принялся за морковь.

— Над головой?

— На чердаке… — лезвие вошло в палец так быстро, что Кон не успел остановиться даже, а потом бросил нож и схватился за руку, громко ругаясь. — Просто удивительно, как люди не любят получать ответы, не правда ли? Впрочем, это всё не важно, не важно.

Затара говорил что-то ещё о будущем турне, но Кон не слышал почти ничего, он стоял, глядя в экран и придерживая руку, а кровь капала на светлый кафель, распускаясь на нём причудливыми цветами.

***

К возвращению Кларка Кон успел разобраться и с ужином, и с рукой, и с кафелем. С собой вот не получилось. То, что Затара говорил о нём, Кон понял ещё на пассаже про сбежавшего юношу, но едва ли это помогало или радовало. Скорее наоборот, потому что теперь закрыть глаза на то, что сошло бы за совпадение, стало невозможно.

Вяло ответив на вопрос Кларка про замотанный палец и так же вяло поужинав, он взял поводок и отправился гулять с Бесс. Этим вечером он пришёл раньше Кэсси, но это оказалось к лучшему — так сложно было говорить с кем-то. Хотя пара советов ему точно не помешала бы.

Он не спросил, конечно. По крайне мере, не сам и не сразу. Пока Бесс скакала вокруг её Лорда, Кэсси то и дело бросала на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Не то чтобы они успели здорово подружиться, но всё-таки просто знакомыми тоже перестали быть.

В конце концов она выпалила, будто боялась задать вопрос, и нужно было сделать это быстро — или будто она задала не тот вопрос, что хотела:

— У тебя что-то произошло? — и продолжила уже тише: — На тебе лица нет.

«У меня произошёл Тим Дрейк, но это давно уже не горячая новость», — хотел ответить Кон, но вместо того он повернулся к ней и задумчиво постучал по дужке своих очков.

— У тебя бывало такое, что человек тебе не нравился и вообще не внушал доверия, и ты отказывалась от его помощи, а потом узнавала, что она была действительно очень серьёзной, но ты уже справилась без неё?

По мере того, как он говорил, Кэсси хмурилась сильней. Когда он закончил, она помолчала немного и слегка неуверенно протянула:

— Не-е-ет? Нет, Коннер, у меня такого не бывало.

Кон кивнул. Так он и думал. Впору было с Кларком говорить, но тот не знал про его поездку к Затаре, а рассказывать не хотелось, и как всегда казалось, что лучше вовсе промолчать, чем недоговорить.

После небольшой паузы Кэсси продолжила:

— Но вообще-то, думаю, я бы извинилась перед таким человеком? То есть, это наверняка для него было неприятно. Я бы поговорила в любом случае. Да. Пожалуй так.

Согласиться с ней Кон не мог, но кивнул всё равно — просто чтобы не продолжать эту тему. В общем-то сказанного было достаточно — ответ Барта он и так знал, не нужно было для этого ему писать. Оставалось только успокоиться, перестать злиться и набраться смелости позвонить — снова.

***

Смелости он набрался только через четыре дня, и это было больше отчаянием, чем смелостью. Он не мог перестать думать об этой внезапной проницательности ряженого шарлатана, и потому поднять трубку и набрать номер казалось просто меньшим злом.

На том конце, как и в прошлый раз, была уставшая секретарша.

— Светлейшего вам дня, приёмная господина Затары, меня зовут мисс Примак, чем могу помочь?

— Добрый день, — Кон прочистил горло, поняв, что голос внезапно сел. — Я хотел бы побеседовать с вашим эм… работодателем?

Вопросительную интонацию он точно не планировал. Он вообще внушал себе, что надо говорить уверенно и спокойно, но, кажется, растерял свои намерения на полпути к цели.

— Извините, — удивительно, но голос секретарши смягчился, как будто она действительно сочувствовала кому-то на том конце, — я могу отправить вам форму анкеты для участия в шоу, господин Затара не даёт…

— ...частных консультаций, да, я в курсе, — усталость навалилась на плечи, прибивая к земле. — Я… Моё имя Коннер Кент, и мне действительно нужно с ним поговорить.

— Ах, мистер Кент, — было слышно, как мисс Примак улыбнулась в трубку, — господин Затара знал, что вы позвоните. Сейчас я вас соединю.

По спине Кона пробежал холодок, но это всё больше раздражало. Как ни странно, в трубке не играла никакая дурацкая мелодия — лишь простые гудки. Голос Затары, когда он ответил, звучал удивительно мягко.

— Слушаю вас, мистер Кент.

Кон сначала вздрогнул, а потом тут же выдохнул: ну конечно, секретарша предупредила его. Кон решил обойтись без расшаркиваний.

— Откуда вы узнали про чердак?

Повисла пауза. Потом Затара долго, почти сочувственно вздохнул.

— Прежде, чем я вам отвечу, я сам задам вопрос. Я хотел пригласить вас на своё шоу ещё раз… и посвятить его целиком вам. Я в курсе вашей истории, скажу честно, она заинтересовала меня. Я разведал, кто вы… и думаю, я могу вам помочь. А мои зрители были бы рады узнать больше об истории мистера Дрейка.

Он вообще не имел права упоминать Тима. Кон моментально пришёл в ярость: он не сомневался в том, что Затара на многое готов ради рейтингов, но даже его поразила такая наглость.

Хотя чего он ждал от того, кто долгие годы наживался на чужом горе.

— Ни в коем случае. Ни за что. А если вы будете пытаться осветить эту историю у себя или что-то в этом роде — Брюс Уэйн вас раздавит.

Затара хмыкнул — прозвучало весело.

— Понимаю вас, — и словно почувствовав, что разозлённый, разочарованный и не верящий ни единому его слову Кон сейчас положит трубку, Затара быстро продолжил: — мистер Кент. Кон, — он сам не знал, почему всё ещё сжимает телефон побелевшими пальцами. — Вы славный молодой человек. В вас есть что-то. И именно потому, что в вас это есть, послушайте меня: все ответы уже в ваших руках. Вам нужно только открыть глаза и начать смотреть.

Затара повесил трубку первым, оставив Кона слушать сначала короткие гудки, а затем глухую тишину.

***

Август близился к завершению, будто спешил поздороваться с сентябрём и скорее отправиться отдыхать. Кон давно уже был готов к учёбе — а Метрополис теперь казался таким знакомым, будто он всю жизнь здесь прожил и никуда не уезжал. Хотя, конечно же, сказать, что он не скучал по ферме, было бы ложью. Парквилль был спокойным, сонным, будто подёрнутым мутной дымкой — а кардиограмма Метрополиса скакала, как безумная, хотя и там и там дни были вполне насыщенными.

Кон едва ли обращал внимание на суету вокруг в последние две недели — он лишь иногда мог забыть о смутном наставлении Затары.

Что это вообще значило?

Кон был бы счастлив увидеть что-то, он смотрел в оба, не смыкая глаз, но всё, что было у него: блокноты, стрелка, могильные камни да похороны.

Ничего нового, ничего, что он не видел бы прежде.

Просто — ничего.

Кларк уехал в командировку, так что вернувшись с прогулки с Бесс Кон включил телевизор и рухнул на диван, закрывая глаза локтем — чтобы не было так отвратительно тихо внутри и шумно снаружи одновременно. Чтобы стены не давили.

В вечернем эфире крутили обрывки репортажа из Готэма.

— Как мы уже сообщали ранее, Брюс Уэйн со своей семьёй вернётся в Готэм в начале следующей недели. Как вам известно, больше года назад произошёл инцидент, связанный со взломом приёмным сыном Брюса Уэйна, Тимом Дрейком, серверов «Лазарь Инкорпорэйтед». Несмотря на то, что Тиму Дрейку не были предъявлены обвинения в краже информации, возможные деловые отношения между «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» и «Лазарь Инкорпорэйтед» в течение этого года оставались под сомнением. Перед возвращением Брюса Уэйна мы попросили прокомментировать сложившуюся ситуацию Р’аса аль Гула.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что давнишние разногласия между мной и мистером Уэйном не затронут наших деловых отношений. Пользуясь случаем я хочу вновь выразить свои соболезнования касательно исчезновения Тима Дрейка — к сожалению, даже моих людей не пропустили на похороны, так что всё, что я могу — это слова. Мы все скорбим об утрате семьи Уэйнов. Я повторяю снова: я хотел бы работать с этим гениальным юношей. Но поскольку сейчас я не могу даже отправить цветы, лучшим почтением его памяти мне видится долгое и продуктивное сотрудничество с «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», на которое я всецело рассчитываю.

— К другим новостям. Закрытый на время реставрации музей естественных наук в Централ-Сити не начнёт свою работу в эти выходные, как планировалось ранее...

Кон по-прежнему держал глаза закрытыми — даже когда из него вышибло дух, стоило вдуматься в сказанное аль Гулом. Он просто продолжил лежать, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, будто ожидая чего-то: что ему скажут, что он ослышался, или что кто-то вызовет врача, который будет смотреть сочувственно и потом сообщит, что у Коннера вот уже больше полугода галлюцинации, и он видит людей, которых не было.

Что сутулый, пузатый человечек, в очках с чудовищным числом диоптрий и жиденькими зачёсанными седыми волосами, войдёт в дверь и скажет, что всё это было дурацкой шуткой, а Кону за (не)внимательность полагается приз. По меньшей мере, амнезиак.

В его жизни было достаточно много потрясений и бесплодных надежд, оказывающихся лишь игрой предопределённости, пустыми ячейками памяти, слепым совпадением, не несущим абсолютно никакой пользы. Потому он пытался дышать носом глубоко и неторопливо, и почти осязал, как время струится, утекая сквозь пальцы.

Теперь спешить было некуда. Он не мог снова звонить Барту с безумными просьбами прогуляться до городского кладбища, он не мог часами сидеть над картой, а потом пробираться по заснеженному лесу, он не мог раскладывать валентинки по стопкам в поисках одной единственной, способной дать ему намёк или подсказку.

Он всё уже испробовал, и потому когда он открыл глаза и потянулся к карману джинс за телефоном, голова его оставалась холодной.

Кларк ответил не сразу.

— Да, маленький брат? Что-то случилось? Я сейчас не очень свободен, так что…

— Нет, нет, — перебил Кон, — всё в порядке. У нас всё хорошо. Я хотел спросить, у тебя остались фотографии с похорон?

Каких — уточнять не требовалось. Голос Кларка сразу наполнился сочувствием, от которого замутило.

— На внешнем жёстком в верхнем ящике стола. Кон. Коннер?

— Да?

— У тебя точно всё в порядке?

Он постарался добавить веселья в голос, хотя понимал прекрасно, что Кларк лучше кого угодно распознает это. И знал ещё, что он — тот человек, который не станет ловить его на лжи, потому что ничего он не ценил больше, чем личную свободу. Кон понимал всецело, что как бы брат ни переживал за него — он не вмешается. И он любил его — за это в том числе.

— Да. Да, всё в порядке, — на другом конце тянулась пауза. Кон вздохнул. — Серьёзно, Кларк. Всё в порядке. Просто вспомнил кое-что, захотел посмотреть на снимки… Ничего особенного.

— Ну, смотри, — протянул Кларк недоверчиво, но, вроде бы, слегка успокоившись. — У тебя карт-бланш на мои жёсткие диски. Вперёд. Папка лежит прямо в корне.

— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Кон. — Спасибо.

***

В подготовке к просмотру снимков не было ничего особенного. Подготовки-то не было как таковой: он просто воткнул толстый провод жёсткого диска в лаптоп и ждал, пока тот подгрузится.

У нужной папки в имени значилась только дата, но эту дату Кон не забыл бы, даже если бы очень пытался.

Внутри обнаружились в первую очередь люди: фотографии с собой он пролистывал без интереса. Там было суровое и полное решимости лицо Джейсона, вечно недовольное Дэмиена, печальное и растерянное — Дика, заплаканное — Стеф, скованное гримасой боли — Альфреда, и никогда, никогда не меняющееся лицо Брюса. Он будто не мог простить Тима. Будто физически не был способен это сделать.

Наверное, он и правда не мог.

Не Коннеру было его судить.

Он и сам, кажется, Тима пока не простил.

На следующих фотографиях — их Коннер видел в газетах и новостях — были цветы.

Виделась некая ужасающая ирония в том, что на похоронах Тима было так много цветов. Будто после отличного представления. Среди множества венков и букетов Кона интересовал лишь один, лежащий отдельно — принесенный якобы от аль Гула, но — теперь это стало очевидно — не имеющий к нему никакого отношения.

Этот венок не бросался в глаза, хотя и расположился чуть в стороне от основной массы. За дымкой, за пеленой слёз Кон просто не способен был разглядеть его тогда.

Пролистав снимки до конца, Кон начал снова, выбирая более чёткий, глубоко вдохнул и увеличил изображение, всматриваясь в идущую по кругу ленту со словами, на которые никто не обратил внимания раньше, потому что никто не читает написанное для мёртвых.

Кон чувствовал себя очень глупо, читая короткую и знакомую фразу.

«Юные, просто мы».

***

Он не мог рассказать никому о своей находке, да и не был уверен, что в этом есть какой-то смысл.

Это не было «Тихо». Он не узнал бы сутулого человечка, даже увидев сейчас лицом к лицу. С Тима сталось бы заранее заказать цветы на собственные похороны — и это больше не дёргало, не после всех тех раз, когда он думал наперёд и оставлял подсказки, уже не нужные.

Что до уверенности — поверить в «послание с того света» вновь оказалось слишком страшно. Кон размышлял о том, стоит ли ему сказать хотя бы Кларку или Дику, когда заиграл рингтон, и стыдясь самого себя, он заколебался, держа ладонь над трубкой. Кон потряс головой, надеясь, что у Барта не хватит проницательности сейчас, чтобы понять, что что-то не так, и ответил.

— Эй, привет, чувак. Как оно, как Стеф?

— Стеф уже в городе, — неожиданно напряжённо сообщил Барт. Его голос звучал сорванным и запыхавшимся, будто он только что пробежал марафон. — У неё и братьев всё в порядке, журналисты осаждают дом, но это нормально. Я звоню не поэтому.

Нехорошее предчувствие скрутило внутренности Кона, заставляя стиснуть несчастный кусок пластмассы до тихого скрипа.

— А почему? Что случилось, Барт?

Тот громко сглотнул на другом конце.

— Нассер. Тебе нужно знать, лучше, наверное, от меня…

— Что случилось?

— Он… Он признался в убийстве Тима.


	16. Признание, обещание и прощание

_Посадили деревья в саду.  
Тихо, тихо, чтоб их ободрить,  
Шепчет осенний дождь._

Мелочным было бы радоваться собственному отъезду из Парквилля — такому своевременному, такому пустому. Журналисты не смогли бы найти его здесь — только не в большом городе и квартире своего собрата по перу, так что всё, что ему оставалось — ждать. А журналистов было чертовски много. Нассер не просто заявил о своей вине вслух, он собственной рукой написал признание, рядом в качестве доказательства положил те вещи Тима, которых у полыньи не нашли, а потом пустил себе пулю в голову.

Смутно казалось, что бывшие военные и не умеют умирать иначе.

Кон не мог поверить в то, что сказанное в новостях, Бартом, родителями — правда. Они берегли его, будто фарфоровую куклу, потому что знали, насколько близок с Нассером он был.

Но факт оставался фактом. Правы были все — все, кроме Кона.

И в первую очередь был прав Тим.

Если бы Коннер поверил ему. Если бы он только прислушался.

Если бы… то что?

Впрочем, теперь всё равно было слишком поздно — и приходилось верить Кларку, Барту, новостям, Джейсону, кому угодно, кроме Тима. Потому что он был мёртв — убит Нассером. И в это поверить никак не удавалось.

Кон искал причину — и не мог найти ничего похожего на ответ.

И к тому же — признание объясняло столько всего.

Даже венок на кладбище.

В конце концов, Нассер знал о них обоих так много — у него был доступ к документам Тима, к его личному делу. Нассер мог видеть эмблему на форме Тима на Хэллоуин — не ясно, впрочем, как он сумел пробраться в поместье.

Было слишком скверно думать о том, что в то время, как Кон полагался на поддержку, Нассер втайне упивался его болью. Нет, не так. Не скверно. Невыносимо.

А Тим? Что они не поделили? Как Тим понял, что Нассера нужно опасаться? И не стал ли он жертвой собственной прозорливости?

На этой мысли Кон вздрогнул и едва сдержал странный звук, рвущийся прямиком из лёгких — то ли крик, то ли плач, то ли вой.

Если раньше ему было сложно оставаться наедине с собой, то теперь главной проблемой стали люди. Сочувствие Кларка, душащее, как петля, вздохи Барта в трубке. Преувеличенное обеспокоенное веселье Ма и Па.

Кэсси и Мигель ничего не знали, тем было лучше. Можно было хотя бы с Бесс, которая предательски часто заглядывала в его глаза и порой поскуливала, не думать о новостях постоянно.

На похороны Нассера Кон, конечно же, ехать не собирался.

Учебный год не спросил, насколько Кон готов в него окунуться, и просто наступил. В школе, где никто его не знал, ему пришлось отказаться от изначального плана (быть обаятельным, заводить новых друзей) в пользу отработанной схемы (быть призраком, невидимым, неизвестным).

Темп и ритм оказались быстрее и яростнее, чем в Парквилле, но это было к лучшему — отвлекало. Занимало. Через пару дней Кон позвонил Лоис, чтобы поблагодарить её за помощь в поисках. О том, что отсутствие врагов было важнее наличия приятелей — умолчал.

Кларку хотелось врезать уже за то, как каждый вечер с не очень-то настоящей улыбкой он спрашивал, как у Коннера обстоят дела.

Но он просто кивал и осторожно рассказывал о новых учителях.

Иногда даже удавалось забыться, когда они вспоминали школу в Парквилле. Она казалась вечной, незыблемой, как сама река.

Кон успел понять, что постоянного в его жизни просто не существует.

***

В середине сентября, когда Кон, всё же найдя тех, кто добирался с ним в школу на одном автобусе, вернулся домой с небольшим опозданием, он с порога понял, что что-то пошло не так. Бесс не выбежала ему навстречу, на вешалке оказалась лишняя куртка — погода была дождливой и прохладной, особенно для Метрополиса. Кон помялся на пороге, пытаясь понять, ждут ли его вообще дома, но оклик Кларка не оставлял сомнений:

— Кон, это ты? Идём скорее сюда.

Он вздохнул тяжело, роняя рюкзак на пол у дверей и отряхиваясь от дождя, как мокрый пёс.

— Привет, Кон! — прозвучал из кухни голос Дика, и решимости отвечать в Коннере поубавилось.

Когда он вошёл в дверь, он обнаружил Дика на месте Кларка за крохотным столиком, где и они с братом по утрам толкались локтями, а уж Дику должно было быть совсем тесно — после столовых в домах, которые занимали Уэйны.

— Не смотри на меня так, — мрачно попросил Дик, будто читая его мысли, — мне удобно и обычно я вообще ем на ходу. И пью дрянной кофе из автоматов. Спасибо, кстати, — он отсалютовал Кларку большой кружкой, исходящей паром.

— Э… Привет? — озадаченно спросил Кон. Бесс удивительно тихо подошла сзади и ткнулась ему в ладонь мокрым горячим носом. Он почесал её — рефлекторно.

Дик подскочил со стула, едва не расплескав кофе. Затем кинулся Коннера обнимать.

— Чёрт, прости, совсем манеры растерял со всей этой суматохой, ну ты знаешь…

— Ты ведь поэтому здесь? Из-за Нассера? — резко поинтересовался Кон, тем не менее рассеянно похлопывая Дика по спине.

— От тебя ничего не скроешь, да, видишь меня насквозь? — неожиданно устало и привычно тепло отозвался тот. — Садись.

Когда они сели — стульев было всего два, и Кларк остался стоять, привалившись бедром к кухонной тумбе — Дик явно никак не мог начать говорить по делу. Он шутил, спрашивал о школе, и о том, что же оба Кента нашли в этом дождливом городе, выдумывал байки в ответ на замечание о том, что это он привёз с собой дождь — из Готэма.

— Дик, — в конце концов попросил Кон после очередной неловкой паузы. — Зачем ты здесь, а?

Видит бог, он не хотел быть грубым. Но сил у него не оставалось совсем. Даже на Дика.

Тот вздохнул, сделавшись серьёзным в один момент, и отставил кружку. Кларк подхватил её, отворачиваясь к плите, видимо, намереваясь сварить ещё кофе.

Дик не заметил.

— Я приехал по нескольким причинам. Первая — я не верю признанию Нассера.

Кон глупо моргнул. Потом прищурился.

— Ты не веришь чистосердечному признанию?

— Ты не понимаешь, Кон, — Дик вздохнул и устало потёр виски под напряжённым взглядом Кларка. — Когда кого-то убивают, в первую очередь нужно думать о мотиве. А мотив — обычно дело людей близких. Твоё, например.

Кон, кажется, даже дышать перестал.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать… — начал Кларк, пожалуй, слишком громко, опуская кружку перед ним.

— Не хочу, — оборвал его Дик. — Нет, я не подозревал Кона. Но это не отменяет того, что Нассеру от такого убийства — выгоды не было. Ещё меньше — от признания. Совсем никакого смысла накладывать на себя руки. Он что, святоша-католик? Насколько мне известно, нет.

Он поднялся на ноги, делая пару шагов к шкафчикам, и открыл самый левый, доставая сахарницу. Положил себе три ложки, отмахнувшись от тихого извинения Кларка, вернул сахарницу на место и сел на стул. Кон разлепил пересохшие губы и продолжил беседу.

— И что, это единственная причина сомневаться? Может, его правда замучала совесть. Может, он наконец понял, сколько боли причинил тем, кто его любил. Тебе. Твоей семье. Его друзьям.

Слово «мне» повисло в воздухе неясной дымкой, непроизнесённое.

— Нет, конечно, — Дик опустил взгляд к кружке, размешивая сахар. — Ты же отдаёшь себе отчёт, что всё, что я говорю, должно оставаться между нами? — он дождался от Кона короткого кивка. — Так вот. Понимаешь, там слишком всё гладко вышло. Как по учебнику. Незарегистрированный ствол, признание это. Почерковедческая экспертиза подтвердила его, кстати. Улик никаких — и никаких признаков того, что он вообще собирался себя убивать. Ствол был — а обстановка, будто он в один момент решение принял. Там еды в холодильнике приготовлено на неделю, счета не оплачены. Такие, как Нассер, перед тем как распрощаться с жизнью, заканчивают с делами. На него очень удобно повесить убийство, понимаешь? Я не верю.

— Зато ему не доверял даже Тим, — вяло отозвался Кон.

— Тим мог кому угодно не верить, Коннер, — заметил Дик, делая глоток. — Я не буду в расследовании исходить из его личных предпочтений.

— То есть я всё-таки был под подозрением? — едко поинтересовался Кон.

Дик промолчал, строго глядя на него поверх кружки. Через паузу продолжил:

— Скажи мне, Кон. Зачем Нассеру сближаться с тобой после убийства Тима? Чем ты ближе — тем больше возможностей его раскусить. Было что-то подозрительное?

Избыточную откровенность Кон никак подозрительной считать не мог, хотя смутно понимал, что стоило бы. Он пожал плечами. Дик задумчиво кивнул в ответ.

— Ладно. Есть ещё причина, по которой я приехал. Готов к очередным новостям?

Коннер мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Как никогда.

— У Нассера было всего одно распоряжение в завещании. Ничего про имущество, ничего про родственников — у него их не было, кажется...

— Его девушка умерла… — заметил Кон. — Давно.

— Вот видишь. В общем, его самоубийство не то чтобы моё дело даже, я на место пробрался по знакомству — полиция Канзас-сити мне задолжала. Но стоило мне заявиться и всё осмотреть, как позвонил нотариус Нассера и попросил срочно приехать. Поскольку я был в Парквилле, до большого города добрался быстро. И вот что меня там ждало. А, чёрт, сейчас…

Дик встал и вышел из кухни — видимо, за курткой.

Кларк одними губами спросил: «Ты как?»

«Нормально», — так же ответил Кон.

«Воды?»

«Пожалуйста».

Дик вернулся с простым конвертом в руках. Никаких надписей Кон не то что не разглядел — вообще не увидел.

— Так вот, — продолжил Дик, садясь. — Нассер распорядился только об одной вещи — найти меня и отдать мне этот конверт, который хранился у нотариуса, чтобы я передал его тебе лично в руки. С заверением и моими росписями везде, где только можно. Твоими тоже, кстати, но я убедил этого парня хотя бы со временем потерпеть. Пригрозил ему визитом Мэтта, он почти сразу согласился… В общем. Этот конверт для тебя. Я не знаю, что там. Слово Грейсона. Или Уэйна, какое тебе больше нравится.

— Я… Я тебе верю, Дик, — Кон смотрел на протянутый ему конверт, как на ядовитого скорпиона.

Дик его взгляд считал верно и чуть отвёл руку назад.

— Эй. Я не требую от тебя рассказа о том, что внутри, но надеюсь, ты не утаишь ничего важного, так? И ещё — пообещай мне, пожалуйста, не сжигать его в мусорке.

Коннер вздрогнул всем телом, вспоминая неясно, как они с Нассером бросили фотографии в огонь.

— Это тоже в распоряжении было? — невольно огрызнулся он. Дик не отреагировал никак. Только молча положил конверт прямо перед ним.

— Я… Я прочитаю. Позже, хорошо? Мне нужно подумать.

— И подготовиться, — кивнул Кларк. — Мы понимаем, Кон.

Дик смотрел на него, подпирая щёку рукой.

— Это всё.

— Ты надолго здесь? Сколько у меня времени?

— Я думал задержаться на пару дней, Коннер… Может, на тройку. Зависит от того, останется ли такой же мрачной погода. Ничего нового в деле Нассера всё равно не будет, если только твоё письмо не подскажет.

— Почему ты думаешь, что там письмо?

— Ну… Нассер ведь был учителем литературы, так? Наверняка там именно оно.

— Тим бы тебя сейчас высмеял или стукнул, — фыркнул Кон.

И только по вскинутым в удивлении бровям Дика понял, что никто не ждал от него имени Тима, произнесённого так просто. Он замялся, но положение спас Кларк. Он хлопнул себя руками по бёдрам, отлипая от тумбы, и жизнерадостно спросил:

— Останешься у нас? Диван в твоём распоряжении, если хочешь.

Повисшая пауза была отчётливо неловкой. Дик ответил, не глядя на Кларка:

— Я… Нет, спасибо большое, я уже бросил вещи в хостеле. Но спасибо.

— Как скажешь, — Кларк вернул ему вымученную улыбку и поставил кружку в мойку.

Кон перевёл взгляд на конверт, всё ещё не решаясь даже прикоснуться к нему.

— Эй, — бросил Дик, равняясь с ним. Он положил ладонь на плечо Кона и несильно, но уверенно сжал. — Мы с тобой, помнишь?

Кон кивнул.

***

Прежде чем взяться за конверт, Кон разобрался с уроками, выгулял Бесс, поболтал с родителями, поужинал с братом. Кларк был тише обычного — видимо из деликатности, и из неё же не спрашивал ни о чём. Не задал он вопросов и когда Кон ушёл в комнату слишком рано.

Бесс дремала возле кровати, на которую Кон забрался с ногами, гипнотизируя лежащий на покрывале конверт. Он не глядел на часы, но сидел так долго-долго, прежде чем вскрыть его. Кажется, даже Кларк уже ушёл спать.

В конце концов, когда он надорвал его, не ударили гром и молнии, бумага не обожгла пальцы, а изнутри не вырвался древний демон. Да и перемен Кон не ощутил.

Он достал сложенный вдвое лист клетчатой бумаги и развернул — опасно расслабившись.

Опасно, потому что первым же предложением из него выбило дух.

**Прости за ложь, береги себя и сиди тихо.**

Чуть ниже шли сплошные цифры, аккуратно вписанные в каждую клетку, и больше там не было ничего — даже с обратной стороны.

Кон не мог думать об этом, он просто сидел и смотрел на заветное слово, написанное рукой Нассера, и смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь.

Ему хотелось закричать — и рассказать всем на свете о том, что он увидел, но он сдерживался, как мог. Самым сложным было не поверить сразу всему. Помнить, что это могло оказаться роковой случайностью.

Как Нассер мог знать, какое единственное слово заставит Кона изучить страницу вдоль и поперёк?

Если только… Если только он не узнал это от Тима, прежде чем убить.

Нет, об этом думать было нельзя.

Нужно было узнать, как давно сделано письмо, и… и… Кон не знал, что делать.

Чем дольше он думал о письме, тем менее реальным оно ему казалось. В конце концов, он так и не смог решить, хочет выбросить его и забыть, или вовсе не ложиться в постель, пока он не поймёт, что спрятано в шифре — а это точно был шифр, хотя и сходство с криптограммами Бейла, мягко говоря, пугало.

Тим не был бы Тимом, если бы всё оказалось просто.

Письмо Кон спрятал под матрас, и даже забравшись под одеяло он долго ворочался, пытаясь успокоиться и уснуть.

К утру он забылся беспокойным сном, в котором не оказалось ничего, кроме тишины.

***

На следующий день в школу он не пошёл. Кларк пожал плечами и сказал, что поговорит с учителями, но лучше ему не пропускать больше одной недели в начале года. Кон был благодарен и за это.

В итоге он решил не рассказывать никому о содержимом письма (да и вообще о письме), но заняться расшифровкой этого потока цифр. Смутное ощущение, что нужно успеть до отъезда Дика, не проходило. И определённо не помогало.

Все шифры, которые Тим показывал ему, были простыми — смещение вперёд или назад, или цифры с ключом, но ключа к письму не прилагалось. Обычно намёк был где-то рядом, но не теперь. Оно и понятно — наверняка посланию нельзя было оказаться не в тех руках, но...

Кон пытался понять логику, но никак не мог. Много единиц, много двоек. Он посчитал их — выписал, что нужно. Переписал шифр не единожды. Он сидел над ним несколько часов, и всё без толку, пока он не решил вернуться к тому, что от Тима ему осталось. Открытки, фотографии, послания и — блокноты. Каждый из них был пронумерован, и в этом был смысл — простой порядок. Тим любил порядок и хаос с равной силой.

Стоило потянуть ящик стола, и в голове сами собой всплыли слова Затары: «Все ответы уже в ваших руках. Вам нужно только открыть глаза и начать смотреть».

Захотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой, раскладывая их по порядку, один за другим.

Двадцать шесть разномастных тетрадок с дурацкими надписями, со строгим тиснением или броским логотипом. И первые буквы всех этих слов не повторились ни разу.

Два блокнота были и вовсе без надписей, зато на одном из них были горные пики, так ярко напоминающие букву М, а второй — ну. Пришлось наудачу выбирать методом исключения.

Кон достал лист бумаги и начертил на нём два столбца: номер блокнота и его букву. Потом переписал снова — расставив числа в порядке возрастания. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не ошибся — и переписывая, и вообще взявшись за его блокноты.

Первое же слово показало, что он был прав.

«Коннер».

Он глубоко вдохнул и продолжил. Дальше шли две «К», вторая из которых начинала фамилию. За «Кентом» шла буква «А», потом слово «родился». Лишние буквы пока не объясняли ничего, но Коннер просто ринулся вперёд, судорожно сжимая карандаш, почти разрывая остриём бумагу.

Постепенно появлялась недостающая история.

Он всё-таки написал её — а Кон уже не сомневался, что хотя рука Нассера выводила цифры, последовательность была за Тимом. Он не знал как и почему, знал только, что сейчас у него нет права сомневаться.

Ничего особенного в истории, конечно, не было — рождение, гибель родителей, переезд в Парквилль, вот только… Переезд в Метрополис к Кларку тоже там был.

Ещё была книга — пророчество о написанном от того, кого уже больше полугода рядом не было.

Между строк таились место и просьба — просьба быть осторожнее, тише, потому что на него смотрят пристальнее, чем когда-либо. Место — Коннер едва не рассмеялся в голос — «Кабинет литературы. Красный Робин».

Последние же слова Кон спрятал у самого сердца. Они были только для него. Слова любви, ни разу не произнесённые вслух.

Признание.

Обещание.

И прощание.

***

Дождаться утра было невыносимо, но это же было необходимостью. Так что Кон только бросил Дику короткое сообщение — пригласил его на завтрак. Запоздало подумал, что надо было сперва спросить Кларка, и запоздало же отмёл эту мысль.

До утра он лишь проваливался в краткие безвоздушные норы собственного сознания. К счастью, к завтраку он уже не помнил, что там видел. Он и не хотел.

У него не было плана — он точно не собирался говорить Дику, что нашёл. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Было слишком рано, слишком смутно, слишком… Тим просил сидеть тихо.

Дик был самым шумным человеком, которого Коннер знал. Кроме, пожалуй, Роя Харпера.

Зато он был пунктуальным, так что когда Кон кинулся на стук в дверь раньше Кларка, он точно знал, кого увидит. Кларк не торопился — был занят телефонным разговором, и хотя Кон не вслушивался, но вся его поза, такая напряжённая, и тихий голос, и короткие, рубленые реплики — всё это намекало, что разговор шёл не самый приятный.

Не желая мешать, Дик и Кон отправились в кухню, и казалось бы, настал идеальный момент, чтобы поделиться, но… Стоило Дику задать прямой вопрос, убеждённость в том, что отвечать не следует, окрепла, обрела кровь и плоть.

— Ты **уверен** , — с нажимом повторил Дик, — что в письме не было ничего важного?

Хотелось отшутиться, отделаться остротой про подозреваемых и хорошего и плохого копа в одном лице, но под этим почти жестоким взглядом ищейки у Кона язык приклеился к нёбу. Он сразу почувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным, и, как ни странно, это помогло.

Маленьким и незначительным не под силу решение таких задачек, правда же?

Додумать мысль Кону не дал Кларк, вошедший в кухню, до побелевших костяшек сжимая телефонную трубку.

— Ма в больнице. У неё был инфаркт ночью… Отец только что позвонил… Мне надо ехать.

Кону показалось, что даже пыль в солнечных лучах замедлилась, почти остановившись. Кларк выглядел потерянным, и это выражение лица делало его моложе. Ровесником Коннера или младше. Вместе с тем он разом будто постарел на десяток лет, и Кон зажмурился, не желая смотреть в его лицо. Это было слишком страшно. Тёплый утренний свет пробирался сквозь веки, щекоча. Будто он снова сидел на крыше их дома в Парквилле.

«Тим бы не испугался», — гадко шепнул внутренний голос.

И Кон распахнул глаза.

— Я поеду с тобой, — сказал он бездумно, но в следующий же момент он понял, что у него нет другого выхода, и Ма — она была лишь одной из причин.

Ему нужно было найти Красного Робина во что бы то ни стало. Но назвать происходящее везением у него не повернулся бы не то что язык. Разум не допускал этого, минуя все аргументы, сходясь в одной точке, одной короткой мысли: «Я должен ехать».

— Нет, ты… Тебе нужно вернуться в школу, и Бесс, мы не успеем взять её, я…

— Я останусь здесь, — вмешался Дик. — Присмотрю за твоим несчастным кактусом и собакой… Если ты не против.

— Спасибо, — просто ответил Кон, и когда Дик снова взглянул на него, ему захотелось сделать шаг назад.

Он знал. Он точно знал, что Кон солгал ему, но каким-то шестым чувством, видимо, понимал, что помешать ему не сможет, и всё, что остаётся — ждать его возвращения.

Что же, сейчас это было всем им на руку.

Кларк смотрел на Дика сумрачно, нахмурившись и поджав губы, словно взвешивал что-то. Он даже начал было говорить:

— Лоис…

— Не ладит с собаками, — Дик улыбнулся, но то была лишь тень его привычной улыбки. Вежливый намёк с фотографий для готэмских газет. — Я останусь.

Кларк стянул с переносицы очки и ссутулился, закрывая ладонью глаза. Так он просидел не дольше минуты, будто делая глубокий вдох перед прыжком.

Да, он был старше Коннера, но всякий, кто сталкивается со смертностью собственных родителей, становится взрослым в один момент, до того лишь играя в совершеннолетие.

— Хорошо, — выпрямился Кларк в конце концов. — Спасибо, Дик. Собирайся, Кон, быстро, мы полетим ближайшим рейсом в Канзас-сити.

Когда он выходил из кухни, он ощущал сверлящий, тяжёлый взгляд Дика затылком, но нашёл в себе силы не вздрогнуть и не распрямить плечи.

Не выдать себя ничем.


	17. Мысль изречённая

_Рассветёт. Полыхнёт колесо в небесах.  
Завтра злой и весёлый восход.  
Ты прочтёшь обо всём в новостях._

Сборы и дорога до аэропорта были словно покрыты туманом, да и всё, что следовало за ними — не очень-то ясно выглядело. Ощущение ирреальности погружало в летаргический сон — и не их самих, а будто каждый человек вокруг был слишком медленным, слишком… Механическим.

Письмо жгло Кону рёбра, и хотя он понимал смутно, что брать его с собой не стоило, но поделать ничего не мог. В конце концов, он в любой момент мог порвать его на мелкие кусочки и смыть в унитаз, как и всё остальное, а без блокнотов от письма не было большого прока. Только если бы оно попало в руки гению.

О том, что оно может попасть именно к кому-то из великих умов, думать не хотелось совершенно.

И не оставлять же его Дику было, в конце концов.

Дик знал своего брата.

Он быстро понял бы, что к чему, оказавшись в комнате Кона. Даже думать долго бы не пришлось.

Обо всём этом он размышлял возле стойки регистрации — и перед посадкой в самолёт, и когда шасси мягко оторвались от земли, и когда огромная металлическая птица взмыла к облакам, обещая возвращение туда, где Кон провёл определённо большую часть своей жизни.

Определённо же, он не планировал возвращаться туда так рано и по такой причине — он надеялся, что никогда не придётся, но судьба всегда распоряжалась, как было угодно ей.

Кон давно заметил, что такие повороты, как правило, случались не в его пользу.

Он смотрел сквозь иллюминатор на белую, сплошную пелену внизу и думал о том, что если подняться над облаками — там всегда будет солнечно.

Он не мог подняться.

Но изо всех сил пытался не упасть.

Этого всё ещё было недостаточно.

***

Дорога из Канзас-сити в Парквилль была тихой, как всегда, и хотя Кон кожей ощущал напряжение, раздражение Кларка, когда они вошли в двери единственной больницы в городе, он так же ощущал облегчение от того, что они успели.

Отец сидел в коридоре. Его голова опустилась к груди, будто он спал, но стоило Кларку подойти ближе, как седая макушка взметнулась. Па моргал, словно не узнавал их обоих, но в следующий момент протянул руки, и Кон — снова обгоняя брата — кинулся его обнимать.

Кларк даже не прибавил шаг, но оказавшись рядом, обнял их обоих сильными руками.

В этот момент Коннер ощутил в полную силу: теперь Кларк глава семьи. Он тот, кто защитит остальных. Пришло его время, потому что хотя родители и любили их, и заботились по-прежнему, но многое было им уже попросту неподвластно.

Па больше не был всесилен, как когда-то, в детстве Кона.

И только после этого, не после Тима, Нассера и переезда — а после простого объятия, Коннер понял наконец, что детство кончилось.

***

Состояние Ма оставалось стабильным, но в больницу Канзас-сити перевезти её по-прежнему было нельзя. Это бесило Кларка до белых глаз — ему не нравилось это замершее во времени место, где врачи не менялись вот уже десять лет, да и спасать жизни они, кажется, так и не научились. Он ждал лишь возможности перевезти её в соседний город, к оборудованию поновее, к персоналу помоложе.

К тем, кто продляет жизнь, а не отодвигает смерть.

Они дежурили в больнице по очереди — и то, что Коннера оставляли в одиночестве, было ещё одним тревожным симптомом взросления. Он не был против. Но так и не дошёл до дома, когда Кларк сменил его, чтобы он мог пойти вздремнуть.

Он отправился к школе — дорогой привычной и незнакомой одновременно.

Было так странно идти к воротам, подниматься по лестнице, когда ему не было места на уроках. Его парта была занята кем-то другим, его друзья говорили о том, чего он не знал. Прошло всего три месяца, а Кон уже ощущал себя абсолютно чужим.

Возле школы не было машины Джейсона, и лёгкий запах табачного дыма не кружил едва уловимым шлейфом на крыльце, а мрачные фигуры не смотрели из окна, далёкие и холодные.

Солнце светило иначе. Иначе звенела тишина.

Кон толкнул дверь — и кивнул охраннику.

Тот улыбнулся ему, как старому другу — так оно и было, пожалуй, он всех учеников считал друзьями — и это заставило задуматься: что будет через двадцать лет?

Как будет звучать тишина этой школы? Будут ли здесь новые ученики? В младших классах детей действительно было так мало, словно город вымирал постепенно, заторможенно сдаваясь под натиском эпидемии.

С гордо поднятой головой, но на коленях — окончательно и бесповоротно.

Кон шёл по коридорам, смутно ожидая того, что кто-то остановит его, толкнёт в спину, или что висок прошьёт чьим-то острым, наблюдательным взглядом.

Ничего этого не было, будто тот, кто мог бы за ним наблюдать — он прошляпил момент или просто отступил, проявляя невиданное доселе великодушие.

Конечно же, Коннер верил лишь первому варианту.

Он замер возле кабинета Нассера: на косяках ещё оставались следы от клейкой жёлтой ленты, но самих предупреждающих знаков не было.

Кон думал, что будет в ярости, остановившись здесь — но всё утратило смысл после письма. Он не понимал, что чувствовать — и потому не чувствовал ничего.

Звонок заставил вздрогнуть, яростный, резкий, раскалывающий череп. Он висел здесь прямо возле двери, и Кон с трудом подавил порыв зажать уши ладонями. Он не додумался посмотреть на расписание, и теперь скользил среди потока учеников, не слишком-то густого, особенно после Метрополиса, и кивал знакомым.

А потом Барт сам нашёл его. Врезался в него пушечным ядром из костей, коленей и локтей, запыхавшийся, как всегда, как всегда взъерошенный.

— Я знал, что ты приедешь, но почему ты, чёрт тебя, не позвонил?

Коннер крепко прижал к себе эту мечущуюся искру и прошептал:

— Потому что мне нужна твоя помощь, — Барт надавил ладонями на его грудь, заставляя отодвинуться немного, и с прищуром уставился в глаза. Кон послушно продолжил: — И молчание.

***

— Ладно, — Барт легко пожал плечами. Речь его звучала невнятно из-за того, что он, кажется, разом откусил сразу половину своего сэндвича.

— И ты даже не спросишь, зачем мне это? — Кон почти возмутился.

— Не-а. Или ты расскажешь, или я узнаю из новостей, ага?

— И ты не боишься, что тебя поймают и отчислят? — удивительное дело, Барт уже согласился, но Кон почти отговаривал его помогать.

— Чувак. Я-нет-не боюсь. Нечего. У нас в городе скука смертная. Я, может, всю жизнь мечтал дёрнуть сигнализацию, а тут ты. Здесь никого не осталось: ни тебя, ни Стеф, вообще никого, верно? Я не расстроюсь, даже если меня отчислят. Так что, — Барт затолкал вторую половину сэндвича в рот, и конец фразы было уже не разобрать.

Кон слонялся по школе, пока не нашёл подходящую кладовку неподалёку от кабинета литературы. Удивительным образом в коридор от неё до двери не смотрели камеры, и ему смутно стало понятно: это заслуга Нассера.

Тёплое чувство кольнуло сердце — где-то снизу — и Кон отмёл его, как вредное, пагубное.

Он всё ещё слишком верил ему.

***

Через двенадцать минут после начала урока пожарная сигнализация взвыла, и двери кабинетов распахнулись. Кон слышал топот снаружи кладовки, в которой прятался, а ещё — выкрики и шум.

«Это не учебная тревога!»

Конечно же, она не была учебной. Но и тревогой её тоже назвать можно было бы едва-едва.

Как только панический топот удалился, Коннер выглянул осторожно из кладовки. А потом пулей вылетел наружу.

Сирена выла, красные всполохи окрашивали стены, и стёкла, и кожу.

Кон толкнул дверь кабинета — она осталась незапертой и поддалась легко — и возблагодарил всех богов.

Адреналин бежал по крови, как наркотик, кипучая смесь, пьянящая, терпкая, острая.

Коннер огляделся — и понял, что сегодня удача на его стороне.

Или это был Нассер? Его личная Фортуна?

У самой двери висела не увиденная им прежде картинка: крохотная, написанная маслом малиновка. Масло, конечно, было не настоящим, реплика, отпечатанная на хорошей бумаге, но каждый мазок казался зримым и ощутимым.

Кон подумал, что так всё и было: протяни руку и ощути объём, казалось бы, но на деле — разбей пальцы о гладкую, холодную стену, едва прикрытую цветной бумагой.

Он подцепил рамку и снял картинку, с трудом справляясь с желанием её разбить. Вместо того он отогнул зажимы сзади, вынимая изображение — и роняя на пол диск. Белая матовая поверхность не хранила надписей и следов, она просто была — как снег, безнадёжный и безмолвный.

Коннер быстро подобрал находку, пряча её у рёбер — там же, где письмо, во внутреннем кармане — вернул картинку на место — и побежал.

Он в жизни не бежал быстрее.

И он сбавил ход, нагнав остальных, смешиваясь с учениками, ссутуливаясь и высматривая рыжую макушку.

— Барт! — выкрикнул он, обнаружив искомое.

Тот радостно помахал рукой.

— Получилось всё? — просто спросил он, когда они поравнялись. Кон кивнул, улыбаясь широко и безмятежно. — Это главное, — ухмыльнулся Барт, и схватил его за руку, протаскивая за собой через толпу.

***

Невнимание к Барту вообще-то смущало и беспокоило, но Кон старался не отвлекаться. Он добрался до дома, вздремнул едва ли пару часов, перекусил наскоро сделанными сэндвичами и наконец заперся в своей комнате, обшарив её перед этим сверху донизу.

Он не нашёл ничего, но это не значило, что ничего не было.

Он взял с собой ноутбук, конечно же, но смотрел на него теперь, как на ядовитое насекомое, опасаясь даже рот раскрыть лишний раз. Мысль о том, что любое устройство с выходом в интернет ему теперь злейший враг, надёжно закрепилась на своём месте.

Письмо Тима породило в нём здоровую паранойю.

Или не очень здоровую. Это как посмотреть.

В конце концов, он едва не отчаялся: не мог же он спросить Кларка о… Кларка.

Кон почти застонал, понимая, насколько увлёкся и забылся.

Старый компьютер Кларка всё ещё стоял в его комнате — по ощущениям, он был древний, как динозавры, и совершенно точно он не был подключен к сети.

Спасибо, если вообще работал.

Кон бросил быстрый взгляд на часы — у него оставалось полтора часа — и почти крадучись пробрался в комнату на другом конце коридора. Толкнул скрипучую дверь — и вошёл.

Здесь годами не менялось ничего — лишь Ма убиралась время от времени, да сам Кларк своими визитами создавал иллюзию жизни.

А вот электронную рухлядь никто не трогал, и теперь Кон был за это благодарен.

Он долго смотрел на компьютер, прежде чем наконец рискнул нажать кнопку на сетевом фильтре, и на УПСе, а потом вдавил клавишу включения на системном блоке — и тот надсадно загудел, как разбуженное дряхлое чудище пыли и старости.

Боже, Кон надеялся, что внутри в этот момент не пострадал ни один паук.

(Он бы пожертвовал всех пауков мира, если бы это помогло ему найти ответы).

Компьютер загружался невыносимо медленно, поминутно заставляя Коннера паниковать: загрузится ли вообще? Но в конце концов он включился, и стандартная мелодия показалась райской музыкой. Почти с благоговением он открыл дисковод и на прощание провёл по матовой белой поверхности подушечками пальцев.

Компьютер загудел в десять раз надсаднее.

Но Кона было не так уж легко провести звуковыми эффектами: он стоически выжидал, глядя на песочные часы рядом с курсором.

И ожидание его было вознаграждено.

На диске были файлы — множество сканов, аудиозаписей, фотографий и текстовых документов. Пожалуй, Кону не хватило бы и недели, чтобы посмотреть всё, но он всегда был последовательным малым.

Он просто начал с первого.

И вздрогнул, едва услышал голос Нассера. Он тотчас остановил воспроизведение и зарылся в карманы в поисках наушников. Они оказались в заднем.

Кон воткнул одну пуговку в ухо, а вторую зажал пальцем, чтобы ни единого звука не прошло мимо.

— Коннер, — хрипло начал Нассер на записи. — Прости. Надеюсь, что когда ты узнаешь всё, ты не будешь меня ненавидеть. Хотя на самом деле — это неважно.

Пальцы Кона сжались на коленях в кулаки, короткие ногти царапнули по джинсе. Но он продолжил слушать — безропотно и безмолвно.

— Моя… Моя Лесли погибла вместе с родителями Тима, и это не было случайностью. Это было следствием запланированного эксперимента аль Гула. Биологическое оружие, пустыня, здоровые подопытные, которые способны работать в условиях крайней нужды. Эксперимент был… не самым удачным. Но что бы ты ни думал, я… Я никогда не был врагом Тима. Я знаю, он показывал тебе всю свою неприязнь ко мне… Но он чертовски хорошо играет, так ведь? — Нассер на том конце вздохнул тяжело, будто готовясь к прыжку в воду. — Мы помогали друг другу. А в следующих файлах ты найдёшь всё, что нужно, чтобы посадить аль Гула. Но не верь никому. И бога ради, не подставляйся.

Запись оборвалась, без обещания, без прощания. Оставляя одни указания, и это было честно.

***

Нассер не солгал: Коннер не успел просмотреть всё, но на диске было то, из-за чего даже аль Гул готов был пойти по головам. Готов был инсценировать самоубийства двух человек, один из которых — сын Брюса Уэйна.

Каждый файл грузился просто невыносимо медленно, но неким шестым чувством Кон уже знал, что увидит на экране дальше.

Возможно, ему помогало то, что они с Тимом были на полигоне, а может, сам факт того, что Коннер рос в Парквилле — месте, пострадавшем от биологического оружия аль Гула больше прочих.

А это было именно оно — биологическое оружие, смертоносное, всё ещё на стадии разработки.

Родители Тима действительно погибли в одной экспедиции с Лесли Томпкинс.

Организовала и финансировала экспедицию одна компания. Дочерняя от дочерней корпорации аль Гула — седьмая вода на киселе. Но он спонсировал это. По его вине прототип вируса когда-то просочился наружу, отравив Парквилль, и только его решением было повторить опыт, использовав трёх археологов, как подопытных крыс.

Коннеру было страшно читать дальше, жутко от мысли, что одно человеческое существо способно поступить так с другим. И от мысли о том, что Тим столкнулся со всем этим в одиночку — тоже было страшно.

Впрочем. Судя по всему, Тим один не был.

Рядом с ним был Нассер.

Дрейки и Лесли Томпкинс были не единственными жертвами вируса — погибли и другие. Некоторые спустя годы. Выжившие, оставшись инвалидами, получили большие компенсации — и угрозы, любимое средство их новоявленного революционера от мира науки. Их использовали как лабораторных мышей, повторяя эксперимент, когда-то подкосивший Парквилль.

Коннер смотрел на фотографии и вспоминал полигон, по которому они с Тимом бродили зимой. Он думал о том, что сам был там, где всё если не началось, то развернулось в полную силу — и не мог поверить в это.

Никак не мог оценить масштаб.

И масштаб помощи Нассера оценить он тоже не мог.

А он помогал.

Когда Лесли погибла, Нассер был верным человеком аль Гула — безупречное военное прошлое на фоне изысканного образования. Высшая идея.

Но кто в здравом уме предпочтёт высшую идею своей любви?

Впрочем, у Нассера отлично получалось делать вид. И потому после смерти Лесли он лишь запоздало покинул службу, в одночасье сменив винтовку на книгу, а военную форму на очки.

Долгие годы он делал вид, что верен аль Гулу. Как видно, под конец — не слишком успешно.

Он всего лишь выжидал, готовился к появлению того, кто сумеет связать нити воедино. Появлению того, кто сможет ему помочь.

И он дождался Тима.

Тима, который был слишком отчаян, чтобы сидеть сложа руки, и нашёл его сам.

Коннер всё ещё слабо понимал, как сошлись они — такие разные и тяжёлые по отдельности. Но результат он видел: допуск Нассера и таланты Тима творили чудеса.

Тим сам был чудом.

Прошедшее время вспарывало Кона, как рыбу.

***

К тому моменту, как Ма стало немного лучше, Кон наконец сложил в голове цельную картину произошедшего. Она оставалась слишком огромной и ирреальной, но если чему-то и учил его опыт Тима, так это тому, что с такими вещами нельзя справиться в одиночку, если только ты не супергерой.

Кон супергероем не был.

Он долго думал, делать ли копию диска, но в конце концов рассудил, что это слишком опасно. Ма и Па должны были отправиться в Канзас-сити, дом остался бы без присмотра и — кто знает.

Чёрт, он даже не мог попросить Роя найти ему какой-нибудь тайник. Он от маршрута до больницы, школы и дома Барта отклониться не мог. Сидел так тихо, как только получалось.

Дик даже по телефону ни на что не намекал, и Кон был ему благодарен. Хотя видит бог — ему страшно хотелось попросить его связаться с Мёрдоком побыстрее.

Но спешить по какой-то жуткой иронии оставалось так же опасно, как и медлить.

Кон не мог прийти на могилу Нассера, потому что он должен был его ненавидеть. Вернее, все должны были верить в его ненависть.

К счастью, Коннер всегда был достаточно замкнутым, чтобы эта ненависть не обязана была становиться публичной.

Среди многочисленных записей были признания — даже от тех, кому заплатили, но кто пострадал слишком сильно, или устал бояться. Оставалось только удивляться, как Тим разговорил всех этих людей — как он успел с ними пообщаться. А потом Кон подумал о разъездах Нассера, о его странно-расхлябанной художественной жизни. И о том, сколько свободы оставлял своим детям Брюс Уэйн.

Для них не было ничего невозможного — и потому у них получилось.

Кон знал, что должен был чувствовать обиду и боль из-за того, что свой самоубийственный план Тим не оставил, когда их жизни оказались связаны — но не мог.

Он понимал его слишком хорошо. Он знал его слишком хорошо. И мог только гадать, как больно было самому Тиму.

На место встало всё — его так часто отключенный телефон, синяки и ссадины, якобы оставленные Дэмиеном. Его внезапные отъезды и абсолютное пренебрежение к нужде объясниться. Размышления о том, настоящий ли он. Нелюбовь оказываться на фотографиях. Явные и скрытые перемены в имидже с переездом в Парквилль. Если бы Кон только знал…

...захотел бы он помешать?

На месте Тима он бы проверять это тоже не стал.

Империя аль Гула была огромной. Если в любой другой ситуации над подобным планом — просто очистить планету от людей, оставляя природе отвоёвывать себе всё пространство, занятое человеком — можно было посмеяться, то сейчас было совершенно не до смеха.

Этот вирус разрабатывался вот уже больше пятнадцати лет — и не так много ему осталось до завершения. Чего именно, кроме заразности и смертоносности, добивался для него аль Гул — Кон понять не сумел. Но для этого были настоящие врачи и учёные.

Из числа тех, кого аль Гул не успел или не смог заполучить к себе на службу.

Их всё ещё было достаточно.

Средоточием зла оставался Парквилльский университет — какая ирония. То, что изнутри не было видно ему, выросшему в изоляции этого города, было так легко заметить Тиму. Не только страх удерживал людей от переезда сюда. Таинственным образом желающие переехать получали выгодные предложения о работе в других местах, выигрывали в лотереи — ну или теряли близких. Довольно редко это были действительные потери, как смерть или исчезновения — обычно разводы, скандалы и кровная вражда.

Простые, человеческие причины.

И только Уэйнов остановить попросту не удалось — не вышло бы, не прокатило с Брюсом Уэйном и оказалось слишком опасно после скандала, связанного с именами аль Гула и Тима Дрейка одновременно.

Но аль Гул всё равно, кажется, рискнул, когда Тим докопался до правды.

Кон так и балансировал на узкой границе между надеждой и неверием, опасаясь наклониться в одну из сторон.

Теперь у него, кажется, было достаточно времени, чтобы решить, что думать.

К тому же, ничего не кончилось — всё только начиналось.

Всё самое сложное.

***

Когда Ма перевезли в больницу Канзас-сити, а Па и Кларк заселились в снятую наскоро квартиру, все они настояли на том, чтобы Кон вернулся в Метрополис — в школу, к собаке и домашним делам.

Возвращаться было страшно — слишком много всего сошлось в одной точке. Пугала перспектива оставить Ма (хотя Кон знал, что ничем не может помочь, особенно теперь, когда её сердцем занялись действительно хорошие врачи). Пугала перспектива в одиночку везти диск (хотя с другой стороны, это было, наверное, безопаснее?). Пугало то, что в тот момент, когда он всё расскажет Дику, запустится огромная, опасная машина. Угрожающая всем.

Но сильнее всего пугала неуверенность.

Вдруг он ничего не сможет, и всё это — все смерти и болезни, и работа Тима и Нассера — окажется напрасной жертвой? Вдруг они не смогут остановить эту безжалостную машину Судного Дня?

Думать об этом было решительно нельзя, но и не думать — не выходило.

В конце концов он попрощался с родными, обнял крепко Ма и Па, выслушал наставления Кларка и отправился в аэропорт.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, а ещё никак не выходило избавиться от навязчивого желания оглядываться поминутно. Кон прокручивал в голове лучшие трюки Гудини — просто чтобы успокоиться. Это немного помогало.

Потом он начал вспоминать фильмы, которые они смотрели с Тимом, и рождество, и катание на санках, и пинхольные камеры, и лук Роя, и выставку, куда повёз его Нассер, и дурацкие клички и кружки с утятами. Зеркальную скамейку в необжитой спальне Дика. Взгляд Дэмиена — и взгляды всей школы, когда Тим протащил его за руку по трибуне. Слёзы Стеф на своей рубашке. Джейсона, который заслонил его от Оуэна. Запах цветов на похоронах. Красную толстовку и пепельницу-коробочку-от-леденцов. Как красил губы Тима черничный пирог Ма. Как плыл чёрный контур на его глазах, когда они никак не могли вылезти из постели — или откуда-либо ещё, на самом-то деле.

Как Тим пообещал передать ему ключ — и передал его, чёртов хитрый засранец.

Дорога до дома пролетела, как один миг, и на трап он сошёл уже готовым ко всему.

Всё, что могло их ждать, стоило того. Всё, что было — тоже стоило.

***

Едва войдя в квартиру, Кон бросился обнимать Дика. Бесс прыгала вокруг, и было совсем немного стыдно, что сейчас оказалось не до неё. Но она поняла бы, если бы только знала причины.

Обнимая Дика, Кон почти параноидально прошептал:

— В квартире есть какая-то прослушка?

Дик нахмурился — по голосу было слышно — и так же тихо ответил:

— Я нашёл несколько жучков, но не трогал их. Камер нет. В спальне Кларка чисто.

— Кларк просил выслать ему часть его одежды побыстрее, — уже громко сообщил Кон, и отстранился, направляясь к комнате.

Дик пошёл за ним — конечно, он понимал, в чём дело.

Стоило им войти, Кон обрадовался ещё и громкому лаю, так удобно глушащему всё.

Благослови боже Тима и его подарки.

— Прости меня, Дик, — сообщил Кон, — но Кларка дождаться я тебе не дам.

Дик нахмурился и начал было:

— Я не… — а потом отмахнулся. — Ближе к делу.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты отвёз кое-что Мэтту Мёрдоку. И Брюсу. Лучше одновременно. И пожалуйста, открывайте на компьютере без доступа к сети. Или я не знаю. На компьютере Тима по меньшей мере.

Дик нахмурился ещё сильнее, подбираясь, будто солдат, которого только что призвали на войну.

В каком-то смысле так оно и было.

— Что отвезти?

И Кон протянул ему белый диск.


	18. Эпилог. Прыжок веры

_Перьями своими осенит тебя,  
И под крыльями его  
будешь безопасен._

Хуже всего было ощущение неспособности, невозможности повлиять на что-либо.

Кон верил: верил в Дика, в Тима, в Брюса и в Мэтта Мёрдока, но от этого ни на секунду не становилось легче. Веры было недостаточно. Он следил за новостями так, как никогда прежде — потому что знал, понимал, что всё, что произойдёт, в первую очередь появится там.

Ждать звонка точно не приходилось.

Как ни странно, но в школе было довольно просто — стоило только нагнать класс, вернувшись на занятия, и дальше всё пошло по накатанной.

Или же ему казалось, что всё просто — на фоне всего остального едва ли школьная программа могла показаться испытанием.

Кларк вернулся спустя неделю после Кона — и они начали готовиться к переезду родителей. Было нестерпимо жаль, что лишь госпитализация Ма убедила их послушать сыновей.

Кларку Кон всё ещё не рассказал ничего, но это не мешало горько радоваться тому, что их семья покидает проклятый и отравленный город, забравший у него слишком много, вероятнее всего, навсегда. Да, печально было думать о том, что поле зарастет с годами сорняками и кустарником, а на крышу снова проберутся летучие мыши, и некому будет их прогнать. Что старые вещи станут по-настоящему старыми без людей, а третья снизу ступенька крыльца не будет больше скрипеть — на неё некому будет наступить. Но даже это — целая жизнь, оставленная ими всеми позади — не стоило того, чтобы пожертвовать будущим.

Будущим, которое Тим спас для них.

Не для них лично, конечно же. И всё же.

Кларка не было дома — он поехал смотреть очередную квартиру неподалёку — к счастью, он мог сделать это для своих родителей. Раньше Кон не задумывался о том, насколько Кларк успешен, но успехов его это не отменяло. Он был хорош. На него хотелось равняться.

Кон сидел в гостиной над литературным анализом, когда очередную мыльную оперу, названия которой он не помнил, перебила знакомая заставка.

— Мы прерываем трансляцию ради экстренных новостей. Ра’с аль Гул, глава концерна предприятий «Лазарь Инк» арестован в своём офисе меньше часа назад. Известному бизнесмену и меценату предъявлены обвинения в международном терроризме и создании биологического оружия. Согласно данным, предоставленным пресс-службой Федерального бюро расследований, арест также произведён в отношении по меньшей мере двухсот сотрудников «Лазарь Инк», в том числе дочерних организаций. Им предъявлены обвинения в пособничестве, а также в убийствах неназванного количества людей. Единовременный арест стольких подозреваемых стал самой крупной операцией Бюро за всю историю существования. Слаженная и скоординированная работа полицейских и агентов уже сейчас описывается аналитиками, как образцовая, однако мы просим не терять бдительности жителей Готэм-сити, в котором находится центральный офис корпорации, а также городов, где расположены дочерние офисы. Их список вы можете увидеть на экране. Кроме того, если вы располагаете какой-либо информацией, способной помочь в ходе расследования, просим вас звонить по горячему номеру…

Дальше Кон не слушал. Он смотрел на кадры, сменившие лицо ведущей: вот Ра’са выводят из здания офиса и сажают в машину, закованного в наручники. Его спина прямая, а взгляд яростный, ничего хорошего не сулит. Вот следом выводят ещё людей — так много.

Кон откинулся на спинку дивана, понимая, что всё это время даже не дышал.

Всё закончилось.

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

***

Парквилль в скором времени превратился в место паломничества журналистов, так что переезд родителей был поспешным и нервным, но стоил всех усилий.

Жизнь, казалось, вошла в привычное русло. Лучшие прокуроры занимались делами тех, кто был обвинен и помещен под стражу, но против адвокатов аль Гула выступал, конечно же, Брюс Уэйн.

И это казалось таким правильным.

Дик вырвался, чтобы приехать и рассказать всё, что можно, только спустя месяц после ареста.

Он сидел в их кухне, пропылённый и вымотанный, но полный жизни — как всегда.

— Ну, мне пришлось напрячься, чтобы подобрать надёжных людей, у аль Гула были свои ребята в полиции и Бюро. Нужно было провернуть всё так, чтобы они ничего не знали. Но их арестовали тихо, ты знаешь, никто не хочет скандала ещё и вокруг копов и федералов. Даже аль Гулу верило слишком много простых людей, так что…

— Так что полиция стала бы чересчур большим ударом, — размешивая сливки в кофе, кивнул Кларк.

Кон в основном молчал, глядя на них. Дик не сказал Кларку о его роли в этом деле, и хотя раньше секреты на двоих у него были только с одним человеком, сейчас Кон не был против.

Теперь, когда всё было позади, его мысли занимал лишь Тим.

Но его не было.

Когда Дик закончил рассказывать о том, как Мёрдок отреагировал на улики, и как лицо Брюса тогда окаменело (ещё больше, чем всегда), да таким и осталось до момента ареста (Кон позволил себе улыбнуться), и как Дэмиен, извинившись, ушёл в тренировочный зал и проторчал там до утра, и даже Альфред не думал ему помешать. Как Стеф плакала, а Джейсон ушёл куда-то, и вернулся лишь через два дня, пахнущий так, что сомнений не было — всё это время он пил.

Только Альфред оставался оплотом стойкости, которую даже Дик находил в себе с трудом. Ему просто повезло больше — он был слишком занят, тряся свои старые проверенные контакты среди коллег.

Им нужна была надёжная армия — и вместе Дик, Брюс и Мэтт сумели её собрать.

Расследование обещало быть долгим и ещё более скандальным, чем казалось. Оставался риск упустить что-то или кого-то, непозволительно большой риск, и потому Дик вырвался только на одну ночь, чтобы приехать к Кентам.

В этот раз от места на диване отказываться он не стал.

Когда Дик переключился на темы более насущные, Кон пожелал им спокойной ночи и отправился в свою комнату.

Едва закрылась дверь, на него навалилась такая чудовищная усталость, что на постель он лег одетым поверх покрывала.

Сон не шёл.

Он лежал, глядя в белеющий потолок, пожалуй, больше часа, пока не услышал тихий стук в дверь.

— Эй, Кон? Ты не спишь?

— Нет, заходи, — отозвался он, растирая лицо обеими ладонями.

Дик вошёл, не включая свет, и без спросу сел на край постели. Они помолчали — об одном и том же.

— О Тиме ничего не слышно. Его имя даже на допросах звучало только пару раз. Оба в связи со старым скандалом.

Кон закрыл глаза.

— Это значит, что он хорошо скрывается. Как всегда.

Дик вздохнул.

— Это значит, что вероятность его возвращения стремится к нулю, Кон. Тебе нужно быть готовым к этому. Он не выходил на связь с Бюро или семьёй.

— Выйдет, — упрямо ответил Кон. Он не мог рассказать про просьбу сидеть тихо, а думать о том, что Тим просветил Нассера, не мог тем более. — Слушай, Дик. Я очень благодарен тебе. Всем вам. Правда, спасибо. Но даже если я потеряю надежду, я не перестану ждать, понимаешь?

— Я только хочу сказать, что переживаю за тебя. Нассер мёртв. Мы оплакали и простились с Тимом, и мы получили возможность для свершения правосудия — благодаря нему самому. Но ты… тебе надо жить.

— Почему ты думаешь, что можно жить без надежды? — грустно улыбнулся Кон.

Дик коротко рассмеялся.

— Узнаю Кента, — он помолчал и продолжил: — тебе не обязательно быть тем, кто проведёт всю жизнь в ожидании.

— Я могу быть кем угодно при этом, — Кон пожал плечами. — Двери могут быть зверями, могут быть морями. Тим хорошо меня подготовил, ты знаешь. И мне есть, что сказать миру.

— Он не готовил тебя. Просто подтолкнул. Не вложил ничего такого, чего ты сам бы в себе не нашёл.

— И всё же. Я мог бы даже стать им ненадолго.

— Но не будешь.

— Но не буду.

Они помолчали ещё немного.

Дик снова вздохнул.

— Помни, что ты никогда не останешься один, Коннер Кент. И что все мы твои друзья, даже Дэмиен.

Кон не удержался от нервного смешка.

— Спасибо, Дик. Правда, спасибо.

Стоило ему выйти, и Кон неожиданно для себя наконец провалился в сон. На границе ему показалось, что дверь в комнату Кларка хлопнула тоже.

***

Попрощавшись наутро с Диком, провожать которого вызвался Кларк, Кон в очередной раз сидел перед белым листом бумаги.

Часы тикали слишком громко. Бесс ворочалась у его ног.

«Мне есть, что сказать миру...»

«С меня — проблема, а с тебя — история».

Сказать или рассказать — что важнее в конечном счёте?

Кон улыбнулся, сжимая в пальцах ручку, и наконец вывел первые слова.

«Всё началось с загадки...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы справились и добрались до конца этой истории. Спасибо всем, кто читал и комментировал, и переживал со мной, погружался в этот мир, гулял по Парквиллю и собирал вещи вместе с Коном, всем, кто вместе с ним пытался найти ответы. Я надеюсь, что вам понравилось, и буду рада узнать, если это так. Без ваших отзывов мне было бы куда труднее придерживаться графика выкладки.
> 
> С удовольствием напоминаю, что хотя история закончена, мир остаётся с нами — нас ждут ещё по крайней мере два текста именно о нём. Обойдёмся без спойлеров, так что я скажу лишь, что первый называется «Колыбельная», а второй — «Вагабонд». За тизерами к ним (и не только к ним) можно заглядывать в паблик (https://vk.com/fierce.cripple).
> 
> Ещё раз спасибо вам.
> 
> Не теряйтесь.


End file.
